Danse Mystérieuse
by Fuu-san
Summary: Eh oui, les miracles existent ! Enfin, la suite des aventures de nos jumeaux et de Heechan qui sait plus quoi faire... XD
1. La Nuit d'Halloween

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Fuu, assistée de son Yami, Kaze (fuu19@hotmail.com)  
  
Genre : Yaoi, romance, costumes sur ce chapitre...  
  
Couple : Surprise du chef !  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux et ne m'appartiennent pas ! G-boys : Exactement !  
  
Quatre : Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes souvent chez elle maintenant...  
  
Duo : C'est vrai, ça, elle nous emprunte de plus en plus à nos proprios légaux.  
  
Fuu : Ben quoi, c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des idées ! Et Tria est ma propriété exclusive !!!!  
  
Note : Cette petite fic m'est venue comme ça à l'approche de cette charmante fête pleine de sucreries qu'est Halloween. Mais comme ça se passe dans un futur assez lointain, j'ai pris la liberté de permettre aux persos de mettre le costume qu'ils veulent, on va dire que dans le futur Halloween est devenue une fête costumée, un peu comme les carnavals ^^  
  
Danse Mystérieuse  
  
Chapitre Un  
  
- Ah ! J'en ai marre de cet imbécile d'américain ! fit un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène.  
  
- Wufei, calme-toi, ça doit bien faire dix fois que tu répètes cette phrase.  
  
- C'est parce que c'est vrai, Winner. Non seulement il nous force à participer à cette stupide fête, mais en plus il nous fausse compagnie sans même nous avertir ni nous dire où il va depuis près d'une semaine !  
  
- Halloween est une fête à laquelle participent tous les élèves de notre lycée, il avait raison de souligner que nous aurions l'air suspects de ne pas y participer. Nous venons juste d'achever notre mission alors il est important de se fondre dans la masse.  
  
- Les arguments tiennent la route mais je suis sûr qu'il voulait juste s'amuser. Et puis, pourquoi on doit se déguiser ? Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il nous a faussé compagnie.  
  
- C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu le costume de Duo que tu es de cette humeur massacrante ? demanda Trowa.  
  
- Je ne peux décemment pas rater une occasion de me moquer de lui quand elle se présente. L'injustice de devoir toujours subir ces moqueries serait enfin en partie effacée.  
  
- Voilà donc la véritable raison, fit le blond dans son costume coloré d'Arlequin. Le fait de ne pas avoir le costume de Duo.  
  
- Mais non !! s'écria le chinois. Peu m'importe son costume, je veux me moquer de lui !  
  
- Vois le bon côté Wufei, fit le brun à mèche tout de blanc vêtu avec son costume de fantôme, au moins Duo n'a pas vu non plus ton costume.  
  
- Tu marques un point, Barton.  
  
Wufei n'avait pas honte de son costume de sorcier, doté d'une longue cape, mais l'américain était capable de se moquer même de tout ce qui était élégant. Heero n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, écoutant distraitement ses amis tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, les absences répétées du pilote natté lui pesaient et l'inquiétaient. Car il faut bien se l'avouer, lorsque le jeune homme était absent, le groupe des G-boys n'était pas tout à fait le même. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le japonais laissait échapper quelques-unes de ses émotions qui furent captées par le jeune arabe, qui ne put éviter de sourire. Trowa eut un regard interrogateur en voyant le sourire de Quatre, et ce dernier prit la parole.  
  
- Bien, nous allons devoir nous disperser, les gars. Duo a sans doute pensé qu'il était plus judicieux que nous ne restions pas tous les cinq, et ce point je l'approuve... Cependant, il n'était pas obligé de partir seul. Alors peut-être que l'un d'entre nous pourrait...  
  
- Le retrouver ? fit le Soldat Parfait. (1)  
  
- Eh bien, pas tout à fait. Si jamais il comprend qu'on le cherche, il sera vexé par notre manque de confiance et il aura raison. Alors si vous le trouvez sur votre chemin, dites-lui qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il soit seul, mais si vous ne le trouvez pas, ne le cherchez pas, ok ? Il peut très bien se défendre seul après tout.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Hn.  
  
Les quatre garçons se séparèrent, Quatre et Trowa partirent ensemble, Heero et Wufei chacun de leur côté disparurent bientôt dans la foule nocturne. Le japonais marchait sans but précis dans une grande avenue, jetant des coups d'?il aux visages, masqués la plupart du temps, se retournant malgré lui dès qu'il croisait une longue natte châtaigne. Un peu plus loin, il tourna dans une rue un peu moins fréquentée et passa devant un pub qui affichait une large publicité :  
  
VENEZ VOUS EMERVEILLER DEVANT NOS DANSEUSES ORIENTALES,  
SPECTACLE UNIQUE DU 25 AU 31 OCTOBRE TOUS LES SOIRS A 23 HEURES.  
  
Malgré lui, le japonais jeta un coup d'?il à sa montre, qui affichait 22h54. Le spectacle en question allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Son instinct lui disait d'entrer et il l'écouta sans réfléchir davantage. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, l'intérieur du bâtiment était clair et spacieux, éclairé d'une lumière tamisée. Il alla s'asseoir à une petite table vide à proximité d'une petite scène. Un grand nombre de clients étaient tout comme lui, costumés et masqués. Il passa donc relativement inaperçu. Une serveuse, elle aussi masquée et costumée, vint prendre sa commande et il lui demanda du saké. Elle eut un mouvement incontrôlé de surprise.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Heero.  
  
- Eh bien, c'est une boisson assez peu demandée en général, et vous êtes la troisième personne à en demander cette semaine.  
  
- Troisième ?  
  
- Oui, et les deux autres font partie des danseuses de notre spectacle.  
  
- Des femmes ?  
  
- Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, nous ne sommes pas sûrs que tous les membres de ce spectacle soient des femmes.  
  
En voyant l'air surpris du client, la serveuse lui fit un clin d'?il.  
  
- Vous comprendrez en les voyant.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, la scène était plongée dans le noir, mettant tout le bar dans le silence le plus complet. Puis une lumière vint accueillir chacune des huit danseuses qui composaient la troupe. Le japonais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder chacune d'entre elles avec curiosité. Les six premières danseuses étaient habillées très légèrement, de légers tissus cachant leurs poitrines et leurs hanches. Toutes étaient masquées. Les deux dernières danseuses attirèrent l'?il du Soldat Parfait dès leur apparition. Elles avaient de petits hauts à bretelles cachant leurs poitrines, ne laissant voir que leur ventre plat et leur taille fine, elles portaient autour de leurs bras une sorte d' "écharpe" transparente qui suivait chacun de leurs gestes, leurs hanches étroites étaient prises dans des décorations dorées et savantes, serrant un pantalon près du corps recouvert de nombreux voiles bougeant à chacun de leurs mouvements. Sous le masque qui cachait le haut du visage, il y avait un léger tissu semi- transparent qui laissait le bas du visage dans le flou.  
  
- "Je comprends mieux les paroles de la serveuse, maintenant. Les deux dernières danseuses ont un physique et des vêtements qui ne permettent pas de déterminer leur sexe avec certitude. Des épaules ni larges ni étroites mais musclées, une taille fine, des hanches plutôt étroites. Rien de vraiment concluant, difficile de savoir si ce sont des hommes ou des femmes."  
  
Heero ne pouvait pas voir leurs yeux de là où il se trouvait, mais il sentit son c?ur battre plus fort malgré lui en voyant les deux longues chevelures châtaigne qui se mirent à bouger comme si elles étaient dotées d'une vie propre quand les danseuses se mirent en mouvement. Les six autres danseuses servaient d'accompagnement aux deux danseuses centrales, qui bougeaient de mouvements envoûtants. Les deux châtaignes semblaient jumelles et se confondaient, leurs gestes se complétaient parfaitement, comme si leur façon de penser était identique. Le japonais lui-même se surpris à être sous le charme de cette danse presque hypnotique et il laissait ses pensées vagabonder tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés sur ses deux corps parfaits qui se mouvaient en parfaite synchronisation, et les longues chevelures aux reflets blonds qui avaient un petit quelque chose de familier.  
  
- "Je n'ai jamais vu Duo avec les cheveux lâchés, si ça trouve il serait aussi beau que ces danseuses comme ça... Même s'il est déjà beau au naturel... Quoi ??!! Je viens de penser que Duo est beau ? Non, mais qu'est- ce qui m'arrive, je deviens fou ou quoi ?!"  
  
Ne voulant pas réfléchir plus avant, Heero rejeta ses pensées au loin et retourna à sa contemplation. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à détacher ces yeux de ce spectacle éblouissant mais il entendit les personnes à la table voisine qui parlaient discrètement.  
  
- Ce soir, elles se surpassent vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Habituellement c'est déjà fantastique, mais là ça rentre dans le domaine du merveilleux.  
  
- Oui, comme si elles voulaient plaire ou rendre hommage à quelqu'un en particulier...  
  
Jusque là, les deux danseuses centrales étaient restées au milieu de la scène, mais lorsque la musique changea, elles rejoignirent le cercle formé par les autres et se mirent à faire doucement le tour de la scène tout en continuant à danser. Sans y prêter attention, Heero retint sa respiration d'anticipation quand les deux danseuses s'apprêtaient à passer près de l'endroit où il se trouvait. En s'en rendant compte, il commença à s'insulter mentalement dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait (2) lorsqu'il croisa du regard une paire de diamants améthyste. Les bijoux s'accrochèrent quelques instants à ses prunelles cobalt puis repartirent. Le japonais était surpris, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la deuxième danseuse, il fut carrément statufié, car il était lui aussi d'un pur et profond améthyste !  
  
- "Incroyable ! A ma connaissance, cette couleur d'yeux est très rare. Je n'en avais même jamais vu avant de rencontrer Duo (3). Hum, ces danseuses ont une façon si complémentaire de danser, leurs physiques sont quasiment identiques, et leurs yeux ont cette couleur extrêmement rare... Elles sont probablement liées par le sang, sûrement des s?urs... probablement jumelles, je ne vois que cette explication (4)."  
  
Les cheveux longs et les tissus légers volaient tout autour des danseuses centrales en des volutes élégantes et compliquées. Le charme généré par leurs gestes dura jusqu'à la fin, une heure plus tard. Le japonais remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Les danseuses s'éparpillèrent ensuite jusqu'aux coulisses, sauf les deux châtaignes qui se dirigèrent vers le bar, suivies par un Heero qui ne savait plus quoi faire et se laissait guider par des émotions plutôt floues. Il s'installa au bar, à porté d'oreille des deux danseuses, qui n'eurent pas à demander.  
  
- Comme d'habitude ? demanda le barman.  
  
- Oui, fit la première.  
  
- Nous avons eu du monde ce soir, fit la seconde.  
  
- C'est vrai, fit la serveuse. C'est votre dernier soir ici et vos talents ont fait le tour de la ville en un rien de temps.  
  
- Je crois que ce sera probablement notre dernier soir tout court, fit la première.  
  
- "Hum, même à la voix, je suis incapable de le déterminer, c'est vraiment étrange. Inflexions légèrement graves, voix légère et douce, ce pourrait être aisément un homme ou une femme qui change sa voix."  
  
Les deux danseuses savourèrent leur saké, mais elles attiraient les regards des clients. Un homme, manifestement animé de mauvaises intentions et de quelques verres, approcha les danseuses et chercha à les convaincre de l'accompagner. Les deux personnes refusèrent poliment et le type commença à s'énerver. L'une d'entre elles jeta un coup d'?il à l'autre, qui lui fit un signe négatif. L'homme leva la main, mais ne put la ramener, elle était bloquée par quelque chose. Surpris, il se retourna pour remarquer un jeune homme masqué et habillé d'un costume de gentleman cambrioleur, aux cheveux bruns en bataille et au regard cobalt étincelant d'une haine rarement vue. Détail non négligeable dans l'équation, il était deux fois plus petit que lui et pourtant la main qui lui tenait le poignet était bien plus puissante que lui.  
  
- On t'a dit "non".  
  
- Ok, ok.  
  
Le japonais le lâcha et l'homme quitta le bar sans demander son reste. Une paire d'yeux améthyste était incrédule, tandis que l'autre était souriante et rassurée. La deuxième s'avança vers Heero.  
  
- Merci de votre aide, sans vous il y aurait eu du dégât.  
  
- Hn. Aucun problème.  
  
La personne qui avait remercié le japonais fit un signe à l'autre, qui s'approcha à son tour.  
  
- Voici un petit remerciement, fit la seconde en poussant la première.  
  
La première se rattrapa aux larges épaules du Soldat et déposa un léger baiser aux coins des lèvres du japonais puis elle s'enfuit vers les coulisses avant qu'il n'ait fait un geste. La seconde s'avança et déposa un baiser papillon sur la joue de Heero et suivit l'autre en courant. Heero finit par se réveiller et quitter le bar.  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
Dans les coulisses, les deux danseuses avaient enlevé leurs masques et parlaient tout bas.  
  
- Je croyais que ton Heero était indifférent à tout le monde. Il vient pourtant de nous sauver la mise.  
  
- D'abord ce n'est pas MON Heero. Et cette attitude est vraiment inhabituelle chez lui.  
  
- Et ce regard plein de haine, c'est juste l'attitude ce type qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Peut-être qu'il t'a reconnu ?  
  
- Non, je ne pense pas. Si c'était le cas, il m'aurait appelé franchement par mon nom, ce n'est pas son genre d'utiliser des faux-fuyants. Et surtout, il ne m'aurait certainement pas laissé l'embrasser.  
  
- Hum, ce baiser aux coins des lèvres était d'un romantisme... Mais surtout d'un coincé !  
  
- Imouto !! (5)  
  
- Ben quoi ? Quitte à se permettre un baiser, autant le faire sur les lèvres, non ?  
  
- Et toi, où l'as-tu embrassé ?  
  
- Oh, tu es jaloux...  
  
- Mais non !!  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui ai fait qu'une bise sur la joue, pas de quoi en faire une crise de jalousie.  
  
- Je ne suis pas jaloux.  
  
- Comme tu voudras.  
  
- Mais je me demande comment il est arrivé jusqu'ici, j'ai bien cru faire une crise cardiaque en le voyant.  
  
***Flash-back***  
  
- L'entrée en scène est dans quatre minutes, dépêchez-vous, les filles !  
  
- Les filles ? Il m'a jamais vu sans ma tenue de scène celui-là, ça se voit, fit un jeune homme qui se faisait brosser sa longue chevelure châtaigne par une deuxième personne.  
  
- Et heureusement, Onii-chan (6), c'est tout le mystère qui nous a amené cette réputation, fit tranquillement la personne qui lui peignait soigneusement les cheveux. Et puis, qui pourrait croire que tu es un homme en voyant la façon dont tu danses ?  
  
- Je peux leur fournir des arguments irréfutables.  
  
- Bien sûr que oui. Mais tu es si beau que ça serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ton apparence androgyne, Onii-chan !  
  
- La flatterie, ça marche pas avec moi, Imouto !  
  
- Ce n'est pas de la flatterie, c'est vrai.  
  
- Mais je le sais bien. Nous sommes de véritables gravures de mode. Hahahaha !  
  
- Entrée en scène dans trois minutes !!  
  
- Bon, je vais aller examiner la salle.  
  
La personne sortit ses jumelles, et alla observer les abords de la scène d'un coin sombre. Elle scanna rapidement les têtes des gens présents jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche un jeune homme déguisé et masqué aux cheveux en bataille.  
  
- No ! C'est pas possible ! Mais si ça se trouve...  
  
Elle régla les jumelles afin de voir la couleur de ses yeux, et ne put que se rendre à l'évidence.  
  
- Onii-chan ! Viens vite voir qui se trouve dans notre public !  
  
- What ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Regarde à la table du solitaire.  
  
- Mais il n'y a jamais personne à cette table d'habitude.  
  
- Il y a quelqu'un ce soir. Quelqu'un que tu connais.  
  
- Hum... Voyons...  
  
L'américain crut avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant les cheveux en bataille et les yeux cobalt de l'occupant de la table en question.  
  
- Oh My God ! C'est Heero !!!  
  
- Voui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
  
- Eh bien, il est venu voir le spectacle, alors il va voir le spectacle.  
  
- But...  
  
- No buts !! De toutes façons nous sommes masqués, il ne s'attend sûrement pas à ce que tu sois là et encore moins que tu fasses partie du spectacle. Conclusion, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il te reconnaisse. Ah, si, j'oubliais. Il t'a déjà vu les cheveux lâchés ?  
  
- No.  
  
- Great. Aucune chance qu'il te reconnaisse dans ce cas !  
  
- ENTREE EN SCENE DANS UNE MINUTE !!  
  
- Allez mettons nos masques, et entrons en scène !!  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, la scène était plongée dans le noir, mettant tout le bar dans le silence le plus complet. Les danseuses en file indienne attendaient chacune leur tour qu'une lumière vienne les accueillir et s'avançaient sur la scène. Les deux danseuses châtaigne furent les dernières à entrer, et eurent l'impression de passer au scanner quand une paire d'yeux cobalt vint les examiner.  
  
- Mon Dieu, Onii-chan, murmura la seconde, j'ai l'impression d'être passé aux rayons x.  
  
- Moi aussi, lui répondit le premier sur le même ton.  
  
Les deux avaient échangé discrètement leurs paroles et reprirent rapidement leur position, se mettant en place pour le début de la danse. Duo ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux.  
  
- "Dire que je vais danser devant le Soldat Parfait de mes rêves !! Je n'aurai jamais cru en avoir l'occasion... Shit, j'arrive pas à croire que je tremble, je ne vais quand même pas avoir le trac ce soir !"  
  
Son partenaire lui fit un signe d'encouragement et dès qu'il se mit à danser toutes ses inquiétudes disparurent. La danse lui avait toujours fait cet effet-là. Les six autres danseuses formaient un cercle d'accompagnement autour des deux danseurs du centre. Il était toujours émerveillé de remarquer à quel point sa danse se mariait parfaitement avec celle de son compagnon, ils n'avaient jamais besoin de se consulter, dès que la musique était lancée, sans même s'être exercés ou consultés ils bougeaient toujours dans cette complémentarité quasi surnaturelle. Le jeune homme tourna dans son mouvement vers le japonais et en profita pour lui jeter un coup d'?il. L'américain crut sentir son c?ur bondir hors de sa poitrine de joie en voyant le regard légèrement perdu du soldat.  
  
- "Thanks My God ! Apparemment ma danse fait le même effet à Hee-chan qu'aux autres, ça a l'air de lui plaire. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie, sauf peut-être quand j'ai retrouvé Imouto, mais ça c'est autre chose..."  
  
Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder vers le japonais, qui semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Son visage avait perdu le sérieux qu'il affichait habituellement et semblait presque détendu. Duo appréciait vraiment cet autre visage et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents tandis qu'il dansait avec encore plus de talent qu'à l'habitude. La musique se mit à changer, c'était le moment de rentrer dans le cercle et de faire le tour de la scène, l'américain sentit une pointe d'inquiétude quand il se rendit compte qu'il devrait passer à proximité de la "table du solitaire". Il se tourna discrètement vers la deuxième, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient tous les deux le cercle formé par les autres danseuses.  
  
- Shit, on va devoir passer devant lui.  
  
- Je sais ce qui t'inquiète, Onii-chan. C'est parce qu'il va voir la couleur de nos yeux, hein ?  
  
- Yes, déjà c'est pas ordinaire comme couleur, il va sûrement se poser des questions en voyant deux personnes possédant une couleur aussi rare. Je suis bête, j'aurai dû mettre des lentilles !  
  
- Don't worry, tout ira bien si tu ne fais rien pour te trahir. Si tu croises son regard, ne te laisse pas trahir par tes yeux et n'y reste pas accroché trop longtemps et le tour sera joué.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Good.  
  
Les deux danseurs s'approchaient de la table où se trouvait le japonais et Duo faisait des efforts pour se contrôler. Malgré lui, il ne put empêcher son regard d'aller croiser le cobalt de son équipier, mais il ne laissa rien paraître et continua son chemin. La deuxième était vigilante et fut vraiment fière en voyant la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve.  
  
- "Bravo, Onii-chan, tu es vraiment incroyable. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, mais c'est nécessaire. Je crois que c'est aussi un bon moyen de savoir si tu as tes chances avec lui, mais je ne peux décemment pas dire ça à Onii-chan. XP"  
  
La deuxième danseuse centrale croisa à son tour le regard du Soldat Parfait et ne manqua pas la minuscule étincelle de surprise qui traversa les prunelles du jeune homme.  
  
- "Eh oui, voir une paire d'yeux améthyste c'est déjà inhabituel, mais en voir deux coup sur coup, ça doit faire un choc."  
  
La deuxième rejoignit ensuite Duo et ils se remirent à danser tous les deux, leurs cheveux et les tissus légers volant paresseusement tout autour d'eux. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'examiner l'américain et sa façon de danser.  
  
- "C'est incroyable. D'habitude sa façon de danser est merveilleuse et envoûtante, mais ce soir j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose en plus, comme s'il rayonnait de l'intérieur. Sa danse est encore plus élégante et envoûtante. Voilà donc la profondeur de son amour pour cet être de glace..."  
  
Une heure plus tard, le show était terminé, les six autres danseuses s'égaillèrent vers les coulisses mais les deux jeunes gens allèrent comme chaque soir au bar. Les deux remarquèrent Heero qui les suivaient du coin de l'?il, mais firent comme si de rien n'était. Dès qu'ils s'approchèrent le barman leur demanda s'ils voulaient la même chose qu'à leur habitude, un saké.  
  
- Oui, fit Duo en déguisant sa voix comme à son habitude.  
  
- Nous avons eu du monde ce soir, fit l'autre en déguisant aussi sa voix.  
  
- C'est vrai, fit la serveuse. C'est votre dernier soir ici et vos talents ont fait le tour de la ville en un rien de temps.  
  
- Je crois que ce sera probablement notre dernier soir tout court, fit l'américain. "Avec Imouto, nous nous sommes permis cet extra alors que nous sommes en guerre, mais danser ensemble, c'était comme un rêve que je n'ai pu me résoudre à abandonner."  
  
Les deux jeunes gens savourèrent leur saké, et Duo remarqua qu'il était particulièrement bon ce soir-là. Il sentait aussi les regards plus ou moins lubriques que lui et l'autre danseuse attiraient et n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Un homme, ayant apparemment bu quelques verres s'approcha d'eux et essaya de les convaincre de lui tenir compagnie. Ils refusèrent poliment mais apparemment la politesse ne marchait pas avec ce type qui commença à s'exciter. La jeune partenaire jeta un coup d'?il interrogatif au pilote de Deathscythe et celui-ci lui répondit par la négation. Il savait que chacun d'entre eux pouvait facilement se débarrasser de l'importun mais il voulait éviter de se dévoiler si c'était possible. L'homme s'apprêta à lever la main sur eux et Duo sentit ses bonnes résolutions craquer lorsqu'il remarqua une main bronzée qui vint se saisir de celle de l'enquiquineur. Derrière lui se tenait Heero, lui serrant le poignet avec une haine rarement vue dans le regard.  
  
- On t'a dit "non".  
  
- Ok, ok.  
  
Le japonais le lâcha et l'homme quitta le bar sans demander son reste. Duo en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, les yeux écarquillés de surprise tandis que l'autre soupirait de soulagement. Elle s'avança ensuite vers le japonais.  
  
- Merci de votre aide, sans vous il y aurait eu du dégât.  
  
- Hn. Aucun problème.  
  
L'américain n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Même si Heero avait dit "Hn" comme à son habitude, il avait dit autre chose derrière ! Chose incroyable et inédite.  
  
- Voici un petit remerciement, continua l'autre en le poussant vers Heero.  
  
Il dut se rattraper aux larges épaules du Soldat, et ne put pas éviter d'apprécier le contact puis il déposa un léger baiser aux coins des lèvres du japonais et s'enfuit vers les coulisses avant qu'il n'ait fait un geste. La danseuse s'avança et déposa un baiser papillon sur la joue de Heero et suivit l'autre en courant.  
  
***Fin du Flash-back***  
  
- Dis, Onii-chan, tu vas me les présenter ce soir ?  
  
- Oui, je crois que je ne pourrai pas reporter davantage ce moment...  
  
- Je prendrai bien une petite douche, il y en a une dans ta chambre ?  
  
- Oui, il y en a une dans chacune des trois chambres de la maison où nous créchons.  
  
- Great !  
  
A suivre...  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
J'espère que le début vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive vous vous imaginez pas ! Review please !  
  
L'auteuse et les persos...  
  
Duo : Hum, nous voilà lancés dans une nouvelle fic. Et depuis quand j'ai un double, moi ?  
  
Fuu : Depuis que c'est dans le scénario.  
  
Wufei : Onna !! C'est quoi encore ce rôle minable que tu m'as donné ?  
  
Fuu : Mais non ! On te verra plus dans le prochain chapitre ! Promis !  
  
Wufei : Mouais !  
  
Trowa & Quatre : Et nous ??  
  
Fuu : Ben vous aussi, on vous verra avec Wufei dans le deuxième chapitre.  
  
Kaze : Vous devriez être contents, on vous a laissé le champ libre pour une soirée tranquille en amoureux !  
  
Quatre : Oui, merci ! ^___^  
  
Duo : Et au fait, Fuu-chan, le casage avec Heero, c'est pour quand ?  
  
Fuu : Qui a dit qu'il y en aurait un ?  
  
Duo : Oh non, tu vas pas me faire ça, hein ?  
  
Fuu : C'est un secret, je vais pas tout révéler devant les lecteurs !  
  
Heero : A propos de lecteurs, t'aurais pas plutôt des fics à écrire ?  
  
Fuu : Maieuh !! C'est pas de ma faute !! Je sais que j'ai d'autres choses à écrire mais que voulez-vous ? Cette idée m'est venue tout d'un coup et elle ne laissait en paix jusqu'à ce que je me mette à l'écrire. Je précise que je n'abandonnerai pas mes fics commencées, je mettrai la suite dès que possible !  
  
Les inévitables et inutiles notes de l'auteuse :  
  
1 : Mouahahaha ! Vous vous demandez sûrement à quoi ressemble son costume, hein ? Vous le saurez plus loin ^^ !  
  
Heero : Fais gaffe à toi, s'il est ridicule, omae o korosu !  
  
Fuu : Hum, pour une fois, je pense que ça devrait te plaire.  
  
Kaze : Et à Duo aussi, je pense.  
  
Duo : Hum, j'ai hâte de voir ça !  
  
Fuu : Toi, tu n'es pas censé être là à ce moment de l'histoire !  
  
2 : Ce qui aurait pu durer longtemps vu qu'il connaît vraiment beaucoup de langues notre Hee-chan XP.  
  
3 : Et pourtant il en a vu du monde dans sa vie Hee-chan... C'est pour dire que c'est rare ^^  
  
4 : Admirez la technique de déduction de Hee-chan !  
  
Heero : Euh, t'en as après moi, là, ou quoi ?  
  
Fuu : Ben non, mais il y a des notes à faire que sur toi...  
  
5 : Le sens de ce mot sera dévoilé dans le chapitre suivant, un peu de suspense ne fait pas de mal ! ^___^  
  
6 : Même chose que pour le 5, mais je suppose que la plupart connaissent déjà la traduction de celui-ci ^^.  
  
Duo : Moi, je sais.  
  
Fuu : Bien, dans ce cas, tu gardes le secret, Duo-chan.  
  
Duo : Ok. 


	2. Chapitre 02

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Fuu, assistée de son Yami, Kaze  
  
Genre : Yaoi, romance, aventure (peut-être), OOC de Heero et des autres sûrement aussi...  
  
Couple : Surprise du chef !  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux et ne m'appartiennent pas !  
  
G-boys : Exactement !  
  
Quatre : Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes souvent chez elle maintenant...  
  
Duo : C'est vrai, ça, elle nous emprunte de plus en plus à nos proprios légaux.  
  
Fuu : Ben quoi, c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des idées ! Tria est ma propriété exclusive !!!!  
  
Note : Cette petite fic m'est venue comme ça à l'approche de cette charmante fête pleine de sucreries qu'est Halloween. Mais comme ça se passe dans un futur assez lointain, j'ai pris la liberté de permettre aux persos de mettre le costume qu'ils veulent, on va dire que dans le futur Halloween est devenue une fête costumée, un peu comme les carnavals ^^  
  
Réponses aux reviews : vivi-chan winner : C'est la première fois qu'on me dit que ma fic est géniale, je rougis #^_^# Voilà la suite que tu attendais ave impatience.  
  
Mely : Je suis ravie que tu aimes bien cette fic et que tu veuilles la suite ^__^.  
  
Lo : Merci de tes encouragements pour que je continue. Lian Landra : Ah bon, tu trouves sa jumelle marrante ? Ca me fait plaisir. Je sais pas si tu continueras à la trouver drôle. Je suis désolée d'avoir écrit cet affreux mot "à suivre" au moment crucial. Ta review me fait sentir un peu coupable. ^^ ChtiteElfie : Je suis vraiment gênée par d'aussi gentils compliments. Je suis une fan de tes fics, alors ça me touche que tu apprécies celle-ci ^____^.  
  
Clôtho : Oh, je suis vraiment ravie qu'on attende la suite avec impatience, c'est vraiment un super compliment pour une auteuse. Merci. La tête de Heero quand il fera la connaissance de la s?ur de Duo, hummmmm... Je me demande s'il va comprendre sur le coup... Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à décrire la danse orientale, c'est vraiment beau à regarder mais à décrire c'est pas de la tarte, je voulais surtout donner les impressions qu'on a en regardant. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi. *s'incline*  
  
DeathSlave : Je suis contente que tu aimes bien ma fic. Merci de tes gentils encouragements ^-^.  
  
Mais franchement, mon suspense est pas terrible, tout le monde a compris que c'était la s?ur de Duo... Oui, j'avoue, c'est sa s?ur, mais pour les détails, il faudra lire ^______^ Duo : C'est sûr que tout le monde avait trouvé, trop facile. Kaze : Hum... Tu veux dire que notre formulation était pas assez ambiguë ? Fuu : Si tu veux, on peut écrire une fic de torture ou une deathfic, ça peut s'arranger. Quatre : Duo, tais-toi !! Duo : Pardon, pardon, je m'excuse, je veux pas de deathfic. Help ! Trowa : De toutes façons, elles n'écriront pas de death, c'est pas leur truc. Elles détestent les histoires qui finissent mal. Quatre : Tro-chou, s'il te plaît. Je te signale qu'elles n'écrivent pas de death, mais pour la torture, elles ont jamais dit non. Tous les G-boys : *tremblements* Duo : Ce sont les reviewers qui sont très futés. Malgré le suspense, ils ont deviné. Heero : Tu sais bien que Duo et moi on vous aime bien, toutes les deux. Fuu et Kaze : *yeux qui brillent* Merci Hee-chan !! C'est gentil. Wufei : Ouf, merci Yuy. On a failli y passer à cause de cet abruti d'américain. Heero : Pas de problème. Duo : Pour me faire pardonner, je peux le dire ? Fuu : Ok. Duo : BONNE LECTURE !!  
  
Danse Mystérieuse  
Chapitre Deux  
  
Le frère et la s?ur arrivèrent à la planque pour constater que personne n'était encore rentré.  
  
- Hum... Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de mon arrivée, sinon je penserai qu'ils veulent m'éviter.  
  
- Apparemment tu es bel et bien dotée de l'inimitable humour Maxwell, petite s?ur.  
  
- Je ne suis pas ta s?ur pour rien !  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire en ch?ur, d'un rire complètement identique. L'américain alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer à manger tandis que la s?ur se dirigeait vers la chambre que son frère lui avait indiqué pour aller prendre sa douche. Le pilote de Deathscythe eut bientôt préparé deux sandwiches et monta les escaliers pour aller vers sa chambre. Quand Duo entra dans la chambre, il remarqua sa s?ur près de l'armoire, en train d'enlever un bandage qui lui enserrait le torse et dévoiler une poitrine ferme.  
  
- Waw ! Si t'étais pas ma s?ur je tomberai amoureux de toi sur-le-champ.  
  
- Onii-chan (1) !! Te gêne pas, mâte tant que tu veux ! Heureusement que tu es mon frère ou je t'aurai déjà transformé en sashimi à coups de faux thermique !  
  
- Hahahahaha ! Je le sais bien !  
  
- A propos d'amour, ce ne serait pas plutôt les garçons ton truc ?  
  
- Ouais, c'est vrai mais...  
  
- You're in love with Heero, aren't you ?  
  
- WHAAAAAAAAT ?? NO ! Of course not !  
  
- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi une réponse aussi véhémente ?  
  
- *blush* Suis-je si transparent ?  
  
- Mais non, mais ton es mon Onii-chan, je connais tout de toi, ne l'oublie pas. Et puis comment aurais-je pu ne pas le comprendre ? Tu avais toujours cette petite étincelle si particulière dans le regard quand tu me parlais de lui. (2) Et la façon dont tu dansais ce soir m'a renforcée dans cette idée. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me mêlerai pas de tes affaires de c?ur. "Ou peut-être juste un peu, parce que ça m'a pas l'air gagné avec Glaçon-man d'après ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui."  
  
- Merci.  
  
Puis la jeune fille alla dans la salle de bain, pendant que Duo mangeait. Elle ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec une serviette autour de la taille et une autre séchant ses longs cheveux. Elle alla s'habiller en piochant dans l'armoire de son frère (3), puis s'assit ensuite sur le lit et tendit la brosse à son frère.  
  
- Est-ce que tu veux bien... commença-t-elle.  
  
- Bien sûr, Imouto (4).  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
- Ah ! J'en ai marre de cet imbécile d'américain !  
  
- Wufei, tu recommences avec cette phrase !  
  
- C'est parce que c'est vrai, Winner. On a passé la ville entière au peigne fin et on n'a pas réussi à le retrouver, même Yuy a fait chou blanc. C'est comme s'il s'était purement et simplement évaporé.  
  
- Peut-être qu'il voulait passer une soirée tranquille, supposa le blond.  
  
- Bon, rentrons à la planque, dit Trowa, peut-être est-il rentré.  
  
- Si jamais c'est le cas je vais l'étriper pour nous avoir fait passer la soirée à le chercher.  
  
- Wufei, je me permets de te rappeler que je ne vous avais pas demander de le chercher, mais de regarder sur votre chemin si vous ne le rencontriez pas.  
  
- Humpf !  
  
Les quatre garçons rentrèrent dans la maison et remarquèrent la présence des chaussures de Duo dans l'entrée.  
  
- Barton avait raison, il est bien là. Je m'en vais de ce pas l'étriper pour m'avoir fait passer la plus mauvaise soirée de toute ma vie !  
  
Le chinois enleva rapidement ses chaussures et sortit son sabre d'on ne sait où, peut-être bien de sous sa cape (5), bien décidé à scalper l'américain. Il se rua vers le premier étage, là où se trouvaient les chambres. Les autres le suivirent rapidement, et le virent ouvrir violemment la porte de la chambre que Duo partageait avec Heero, puis s'arrêter figé, comme frappé par la foudre. Les trois autres garçons s'approchèrent avec curiosité et se figèrent à leur tour devant la scène qui était devant eux : il y avait deux Duo dans la chambre !! La s?ur était en train de se faire natter ses cheveux par son frère, et tous les deux riaient en voyant en leurs têtes. Finalement, les deux finirent par calmer leur fou rire.  
  
- Dis-moi Onii-chan, je croyais que tu partageais ta chambre avec Hee-chan seulement. Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait aussi Wuffy, Q-chan et Tro-man ?  
  
- Hum, ça je ne sais pas, faudrait peut-être leur demander à eux.  
  
- Onii-chan, autrement dit Grand frère ? répéta l'empathe qui s'était repris plus vite que les autres.  
  
- Hum, j'ai bien l'impression que la scène se passe un peu à l'envers, fit Duo.  
  
- Okay, fit la jeune fille. Reprenons les choses au début si vous le voulez bien. Laissez-moi me présenter, je m'appelle Tria Maxwell et je suis la s?ur de Duo, ravie de vous rencontrer.  
  
Les autres essayaient d'assimiler la nouvelle, tandis que le cerveau de Heero se mettait à fourmiller de questions en voyant la copie conforme de Duo, détentrice elle aussi d'une paire d'yeux d'un améthyste profond. La coïncidence était un peu trop grande pour ne pas paraître suspecte, mais il rejeta sa supposition, ça ne pouvait être ça, non vraiment pas. Il se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois où il avait tenté, en vain, d'apprendre à danser à Duo. Celui-ci lui marchait sans arrêt sur les pieds, et le japonais avait abandonné, fatigué et sur le point de perdre son calme légendaire. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit lui. (6)  
  
- Hum, et comment se fait-il qu'elle nous connaisse ? demanda Wufei.  
  
- Et aussi, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas parlé d'elle, Duo ? fit Quatre.  
  
- Avant que fusent d'autres questions, nous allons descendre au salon et nous vous raconterons tout en détails, ok ? Mais d'abord je dois finir de natter les cheveux de Tria.  
  
Cette dernière phrase remit tous les garçons dans la réalité, ils acquiescèrent et redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les deux Maxwell, qui s'assirent dans le deuxième canapé en face des autres.  
  
- Heu... Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer...  
  
- Eh bien, fit Quatre avec douceur. Par exemple, qui est-elle ? Pourquoi t'appelle-t-elle grand frère ? Et puis son prénom...  
  
- Tria faisait partie du même groupe de gamins que moi qui a été recueilli par l'église Maxwell, quand nous l'avions trouvée, elle avait cinq ans et avait perdu la mémoire. Elle n'avait pas donc pas de prénom, elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée de moi et quand elle a appris pour moi et Solo, elle a pris d'elle-même ce nom. Ainsi nous formions une chaîne : Solo, Duo et Tria, puisqu'elle ne pouvait s'appeler Trio étant une fille.  
  
- Je m'en doutais, fit l'empathe avec un doux sourire.  
  
- Pour le fait qu'elle m'appelle grand frère, eh bien, nous n'avons pas de lien de sang, mais c'est moi qui m'occupais d'elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la bande et elle s'est tellement prise d'affection pour moi qu'elle m'appelait grand frère, et comme je partageais ce sentiment je l'appelais petite s?ur, fit-il les yeux dans le vague rêveur d'une époque maintenant révolue.  
  
- J'étais tellement heureuse quand tu m'appelais comme ça, fit Tria. Et maintenant ça me fait toujours le même effet.  
  
- Et pourquoi en japonais ? demanda Heero.  
  
- Ah ça, Hee-chan, c'est un truc tout simple, dit l'américaine. J'ai demandé à tout le monde comment on disait grand frère dans d'autres langues, et j'ai opté pour le japonais parce que c'était celui qui me plaisait le plus. - Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé d'elle ? continua le blond.  
  
- Eh bien, pour tout te dire, elle était comme moi, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire adopter et revenait toujours à l'orphelinat. Mais quand j'y repense je me demande si elle ne le faisait pas exprès pour revenir avec moi.  
  
- Evidemment Onii-chan que je le faisais exprès. Je faisais exprès de devenir insupportable pour pouvoir toujours revenir vers toi.  
  
- Je m'en étais douté.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient avec un regard tendre et les autres sentaient le lien très puissant qui les unissait.  
  
- Cependant, c'est une autre Maxwell, mon Dieu, fit Wufei en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu prends cette tête Wuwu ?  
  
Le chinois allait déverser sa colère sur l'américain quand il se rendit compte que la phrase n'était pas venue du frère mais de la s?ur.  
  
- Voilà qui nous ramène à la question concernant nos identités, fit remarquer Trowa.  
  
- Je sais tous qui vous êtes. Toi, tu es Heero Yuy, Soldat et Glaçon Parfait, grand hacker, pilote de Wing ; Trowa Barton, Ice-man n°2, travaille dans un cirque, pilote de HeavyArms ; Quatre Raberba Winner, héritier Winner, gentil empathe et pilote de Sandrock ; Wufei Chang, Justice-boy très fier, pilote de Shenlong aussi appelé Nataku ; et enfin Duo Maxwell, pipelette invétérée de la Terre et des Colonies, alias Shinigami, pilote de Deathscythe.  
  
Son frère avait souri devant les commentaires de sa s?ur, mais les autres semblaient apprécier beaucoup moins, à part Quatre qui sourit.  
  
- Tu as l'air au courant de beaucoup de choses, fit Heero en conclusion.  
  
- Et toi tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas censé aligner trois mots en dehors de "baka" et "omae o korosu".  
  
- Comment est-elle au courant ? fit Wufei mi-incrédule, mi-amusé.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là Duo et Quatre était morts de rire face à la répartie de la jeune fille, tandis que Heero se renfrognait, Trowa laissa échapper un petit sourire de même que Wufei (7).  
  
- Enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. En fait j'ai soigneusement piraté les ordinateurs pour avoir accès à ces données.  
  
- Bon, nous parlerons de ça plus tard, dit Duo, si vous voulez savoir la suite de l'histoire.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, continue, fit le blond.  
  
- Donc, où est-ce que j'en étais ?  
  
- La raison pour laquelle tu ne nous as pas parlé d'elle, fit Quatre avec un sourire.  
  
- Yes ! Donc comme je l'ai dit, elle était toujours avec nous à l'orphelinat, et le jour de la Tragédie de l'Eglise Maxwell en AC 188, elle était avec le père Maxwell et s?ur Helen quand je suis parti voler ce Mobil Suit que voulait à tout prix ces abrutis de rebelles. Quand je suis revenu, S?ur Helen m'a appris que le père était mort et n'a pas eu le temps de me parler de Tria. J'ai cherché partout mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvée, alors j'ai cru qu'elle avait été brûlée ou qu'elle avait été enfouie sous les décombres. En fait j'ai cru qu'elle était morte jusqu'à la semaine dernière, quand je suis tombé sur elle par le plus grand des hasards.  
  
- Ce jour-là, après que tu sois parti, le père et la s?ur se sont regardés et ont dû comprendre que tout ça finirait mal. Dès qu'ils l'ont pu, ils m'ont fait sortir et m'ont dit de m'enfuir. Ce que j'ai fait. Ensuite j'ai survécu par mes propres moyens, avec ce que tu m'avais appris, je n'avais pas de problèmes et je continuais à m'entraîner, perfectionnant mes capacités physiques et j'ai appris l'informatique. Je voulais te retrouver et j'ai fini par retrouver ta trace dans une des prisons de OZ où tu avais été retenu. Puis j'ai perdu ta trace en 192.  
  
- Ah c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis embarqué clandestinement à bord du vaisseau de chapignon-man.  
  
- J'ai finalement compris que tu avais probablement quitté L-2, alors je me suis embarqué clandestinement à bord d'une navette à destination de L-1 en 193. Là-bas je t'ai cherché en piratant tous les systèmes informatiques que je trouvais, mais en vain. Puis un jour, de cette année 193, je me suis infiltrée dans un lieu de réunion dont même OZ n'était pas au courant, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré l'équipe des Mad Docs au grand complet. A ce moment-là je crois que mister champignon a été surpris en me voyant, mais il n'a rien laissé paraître. En tout cas, ils ont eu l'air impressionnés que je réussisse à connaître l'emplacement de leur réunion et encore plus que j'ai réussi à déjouer leur système d'alarme et ils m'ont proposé un entraînement en vue de combattre OZ. (8) Pour le souvenir de l'église Maxwell je me devais d'accepter et c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
  
- WHAAAAAAAAT ? Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça !! Non seulement tu connais les Mads, mais ils t'ont entraînée ?  
  
- Yes. On s'est retrouvés il y a une semaine et je n'ai eu ni le temps ni l'occasion de t'en parler. Peu de temps après, champignon m'a dit qu'il te connaissait parce que tu faisais partie des rebelles et qu'il pourrait sûrement me dire où tu es mais il n'a rien précisé. Alors pour ne pas devenir un poids pour toi quand je te retrouverai, j'ai subi un entraînement complet avec champignon et avec Cyborg-man.  
  
- Avec le docteur J ? s'étonna Heero.  
  
- Yes ! Je crois qu'il voulait faire un deuxième soldat parfait mais je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était pas mon truc avec un super babillage de mon cru.  
  
- C'est bien la s?ur de son frère ! dit Wufei.  
  
- D'ailleurs G était mort de rire, en disant à J qu'il n'y arriverait pas avec moi.  
  
- Hum... fit le japonais pensif. Tout ça m'a l'air étrange, j'ai bien envie de vérifier tes compétences, pour voir si c'est vrai.  
  
- A ton service, fit la jeune fille avec un léger sourire.  
  
- Mais non ! dit brusquement Duo. Pourquoi lui faire ça ?  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Onii-chan, je savais que Heero me ferait subir ça, J m'avait parlé de son caractère.  
  
La jeune fille se leva, les yeux invisibles sous ses mèches et alla se poster en face de son adversaire, à 3 mètres. Heero enleva la veste de costume et se mit en position de combat et la jeune fille en face de lui fit de même.  
  
- Mais il va quand même pas se battre contre ma s?ur ? demanda Duo incrédule.  
  
- Je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux, dit simplement Heero avec son regard-de-la- mort-mortelle-qui-tue-toute-forme-de-vie-même-la-plus-microscopique (9).  
  
La jeune fille leva les yeux et tous les garçons, y compris Duo qui s'apprêtait à intervenir, s'arrêtèrent net. Ses yeux améthystes étaient un terrifiant mélange du regard du Soldat Parfait et de Shinigami. Profitant du bref temps de surprise du soldat, elle bondit en avant et essaya de l'attaquer du tranchant de la main mais échoua. Avant que Heero n'ait le temps de riposter d'un bond elle se trouva derrière lui, et lui décocha un coup de pied au niveau du cou qu'il eut à peine le temps de bloquer avec son bras. En un instant, il la repoussa, cherchant à lui faire perdre son équilibre, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il tenta un coup de pied qu'elle évita avec précision, puis elle se baissa et fit un coup de pied déséquilibrant au raz du sol qui atteint son but. Le japonais perdit légèrement l'équilibre et ce fut suffisant. Elle utilisa aussitôt toute sa force et sauta sur lui. Suivant le mouvement, elle se retrouva assise sur le ventre du japonais, elle sortit une lame de sa manche et menaça sa gorge avec. Elle avait toujours le même regard, et le Soldat Parfait se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas sa fin. Tous les autres garçons étaient interdits de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait vaincu le japonais. Elle se pencha vers l'oreille du pilote de Wing.  
  
- Alors tu doutes de mes capacités ? Je sais que tu n'étais pas à 100% parce que je suis une fille, mais souviens-toi d'une chose : moi non plus.  
  
Elle mit une main à côté de la tête du japonais et d'un mouvement vers l'avant se retrouva debout derrière le japonais. D'un mouvement tranquille de la main elle rejeta sa natte dans son dos et tourna les yeux, qui étaient redevenus normaux, vers les statues qui ornaient le salon.  
  
- Donc voilà le mélange habile du Soldat Parfait et de Shinigami, dit calmement Trowa.  
  
Quatre restait immobile, regardant la jeune fille comme si elle n'était pas normale.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Quat-chou ? demanda Duo.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne ressentais rien, alors que tu pouvais le tuer ?  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas Quat-chan, c'est justement parce que je savais que je ne le tuerai pas que je pouvais garder l'esprit tranquille. Si on se battait vraiment, je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrai le battre.  
  
- Mais ton regard, continua l'empathe.  
  
- Hum, si je peux me permettre d'intervenir, dit Duo calmement, il ne faut pas se fier au regard de ma s?ur, nous avons tous les deux le regard estampillé Shinigami depuis l'enfance.  
  
- Quant au regard de la mort du soldat parfait, il est fourni en kit avec l'entraînement du vieux cyborg, fit la fille avec un sourire complètement identique à celui de son frère.  
  
Heero, qui s'était relevé depuis un moment, regardait le frère et la s?ur côte à côte. En voyant le sourire de la jeune fille, il vit tout de suite à quel point il ressemblait à celui de Duo.  
  
- "Difficile de penser qu'il y a encore quelques secondes, elle était une tueuse plus efficace que n'importe lequel d'entre nous..."  
  
- Au fait, Wu-chan. Joli costume de... euh... C'est un costume de quoi au fait ?  
  
- Maxwell !!!  
  
Et c'était reparti pour un tour, le chinois se mit à courser l'américain dans tout le rez-de-chaussée de la maison qui leur servait de planque. Les autres G-boys regardaient les deux autres avec désintérêt, habitués à ces séances de courses-poursuites. La jeune fille les regardait avec curiosité et souriait. Finalement, après un quart d'heure de course, Wufei, fatigué, abandonna.  
  
- Bon c'est pas tout ça, guys, mais la nuit est bien entamée, on devrait peut-être aller se coucher.  
  
Duo allait sortir de la pièce quand il s'arrêta, les autres ne le suivaient pas.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Duo, répondit Quatre, nous n'avons que trois chambres.  
  
- Shit ! J'avais oublié.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons décemment pas demander à ta s?ur de dormir avec l'un d'entre nous.  
  
- Onii-chan...  
  
- Oui, petite s?ur.  
  
- Je peux dormir avec toi ?  
  
En regardant la jeune fille, il se rappelait les mêmes scènes qui se passaient des années auparavant. L'air suppliant qu'elle avait sur le visage était le même qu'à cette époque.  
  
- Of course !  
  
- Great !  
  
- Heu, Hee-chan. Ca te dérange pas que ma s?ur soit dans la même chambre que nous ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Bon je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Alors, let's go to bed.  
  
Les Maxwell quittèrent la pièce dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sous le regard désarçonné des autres, qui finirent par les suivre quelques instants plus tard. Quand Heero entra dans la chambre, il constata que les deux autres étaient déjà couchés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il trouva la scène émouvante.  
  
- "Emouvante. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis malade ou quoi ?"  
  
Et tout au fond de son c?ur il y avait aussi un autre sentiment, en les voyant aussi proches l'un de l'autre, un sentiment qui ressemblait fort à de la jalousie, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.  
  
- Onii-chan... Je suis tellement heureuse, j'ai l'impression que mon c?ur va exploser.  
  
- Je crois que je ressens quelque chose de similaire, Tria.  
  
Duo remarqua alors le japonais qui était resté sur le seuil, en train de les regarder, avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.  
  
- Ben alors, Hee-chan, t'as pas l'intention de venir te coucher ?  
  
- Baka...  
  
- Il a vraiment de la conversation, Hee-man, fit la s?ur.  
  
- Oh oui, tu n'as pas idée petite s?ur.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille s'endormait tandis que l'américain la couvait du regard.  
  
- Finalement la malédiction Shinigami n'aura pas emporté tous mes proches, dit-il dans un murmure.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Iceman se leva de bonne heure comme chaque jour. Alors qu'il allait dans la salle de bains, il posa le regard sur ses "voisins", qui n'avaient presque pas bougé de place depuis le soir précédent. Heero remarqua sur les lèvres de Duo un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et il sentit un petit sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres. Réprimant cet excès d'humanité, il se rendit dans la salle de bain puis descendit déjeuner sans un bruit. Il fut bientôt suivi dans la cuisine par Wufei, puis Quatre et Trowa qui arrivèrent tous les deux dans un bel ensemble (10). Alors qu'ils étaient installés depuis quelques minutes, une tornade brune arriva dans la cuisine.  
  
- Hello Everybody !  
  
- Bonjour, Duo.  
  
- Salut.  
  
- Maxwell, toujours aussi exubérant dès le matin.  
  
- Hn. (11)  
  
Tout le monde avait répondu dans un bel ensemble quand ils aperçurent leur interlocuteur qui pouffait de rire.  
  
- Oh pardon, dit Quatre. On s'est trompé, Tria.  
  
- Hello Everybody ! cria une deuxième tornade brune identique à la première.  
  
- Ohayou Onii-chan !  
  
La jeune américaine alla déposer une bise sur la joue de Duo.  
  
- Dis-moi Quat-chou, comment tu as pu te tromper ? Que les autres l'aient prise pour moi, je veux bien, mais toi...  
  
- C'est vraiment étrange, mais elle dégage la même aura que toi. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer.  
  
- Ca arrive souvent ce genre de choses ? demanda l'américain.  
  
- Jamais, répondit l'empathe un peu déboussolé.  
  
Avec les deux Maxwell à table, la conversation allait bon train, comme d'habitude seul Quatre y participait mais ce matin il y avait quelque chose de différent. Duo était aussi urgent que d'habitude mais sa conversation semblait plus canalisée. A la fin du petit déjeuner.  
  
- Bon, je crois que je vais aller prendre une petite douche, fit la jeune fille. Je peux utiliser la votre, Onii-chan et Heero ?  
  
- Te gêne pas petite s?ur.  
  
- Hn.  
  
Les autres eurent un temps d'arrêt. D'habitude, le japonais ne se donnait pas la peine de répondre à ce genre de questions qui ne le concernaient pas.  
  
- Merci, tous les deux !  
  
Et une tornade brune fila vers le premier étage.  
  
- Ta s?ur est aussi survoltée que toi, Maxwell.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wufinet ? T'es jaloux ?  
  
- MAXWELL !!  
  
La matinée commençait vraiment bien pour Duo, sa s?ur était toujours la même, il avait pu avoir une conversation intéressante et il commençait à embêter Wufei, c'était la journée parfaite. Il sortit de la pièce en courant pour éviter la furie du chinois qui menaçait de s'abattre sous peu.  
  
- J'espère pour toi que Tria n'aime pas faire les mêmes tours que son frère ou tu mourras d'une crise d'apoplexie, Wufei, dit Quatre avec un sourire.  
  
- Tu dis ça, Winner, mais si c'est le cas je ne serai pas le seul à souffrir.  
  
Les autres sentirent un frisson leur parcourir l'échine, puis il quittèrent tous la cuisine, laissant la vaisselle aux bons soins du lave-vaisselle, l'heure d'aller en cours approchait.  
  
A suivre...  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive vous vous imaginez pas ! Review please !  
  
L'auteuse et les persos...  
  
Duo : Waw, qu'est-ce qu'elle est forte ma s?ur !  
  
Tria : Eh oui, grand frère, j'ai subi un entraînement digne de l'enfer. D'ailleurs je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir...  
  
Heero : Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Comment une fille peut être plus forte que moi ?  
  
Fuu : Ben parce que je trouve ça marrant. ^_____^  
  
Heero : Omae o korosu !  
  
Fuu : Allons Hee-chan, ne t'énerve pas.  
  
Wufei : Alors c'est ça le rôle plus important que tu m'avais promis ?  
  
Trowa & Quatre : Et à nous aussi ?  
  
Fuu : Ben quoi ? On vous a vu bien plus que dans le chapitre précédent, non ?  
  
Kaze : Oui, on a fait des efforts pour que vous soyez plus présents.  
  
Wufei : Ouais, c'est surtout Quatre qui parle, en fait.  
  
Kaze : Ben, on ne peut pas vous faire dire les phrases à toi ni à Trowa, alors il ne reste que lui.  
  
Wufei : Humpf !  
  
Duo : Et au fait, Fuu-chan, ce n'était pas censé être un one-shot ou une histoire avec maximum deux chapitres ?  
  
Fuu : Euh... Ben oui, c'est vrai, mais... J'écrivais, et puis finalement je crois que l'histoire m'a légèrement échappée.  
  
Heero : Comment une histoire peut échapper à son auteuse ?  
  
Fuu : Ben l'histoire découlait un peu d'elle-même et résultat...  
  
Kaze : On se retrouve avec plus d'idées et de pages que prévu.  
  
Duo : Bah c'est pas grave, ça nous fera une histoire plus longue. Je pourrai profiter de ma s?ur plus longtemps. Et il y aura un casage avec Hee- chan ou pas ? Et pourquoi Q-chan et Tro-man sont toujours ensemble d'office avec toi, et pas moi et mon glaçon d'amour ?  
  
Fuu : C'est un secret, je vais pas tout révéler devant les lecteurs !  
  
Heero : A propos de lecteurs, t'aurais pas plutôt des fics à écrire ?  
  
Fuu : Maieuh !! C'est pas de ma faute !! Je sais que j'ai d'autres choses à écrire mais que voulez-vous ? Cette idée m'est venue tout d'un coup et elle ne laissait en paix jusqu'à ce que je me mette à l'écrire. Je précise que je n'abandonnerai pas mes fics commencées, je mettrai la suite dès que possible !  
  
Les inévitables et mortelles notes de l'auteuse :  
  
1 : Je suppose que beaucoup de monde le sait, mais on ne sait jamais ^__^ Onii-chan = Grand frère  
  
Tria : Onii-chan !  
  
Duo : Oui, Tria ?  
  
Tria : Rien, c'est juste que j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça.  
  
Duo : Moi aussi j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça, Imouto.  
  
Tria, Duo : ^____^  
  
2 : Fuu : Waaah ! Comme c'est mimi !!  
  
Duo : Oui, moi aussi je trouve.  
  
Tria : Voui, moi aussi. Mon frère est trop mignon quand il parle de son Hee- chan.  
  
Heero : Hn ?  
  
Duo : Non, non, rien du tout, Hee-chan.  
  
3 : Pratique, hein ?  
  
Duo : Bien sûr, étant donné que nous faisons le même physique, elle peut s'habiller facilement avec mes vêtements.  
  
Tria : Ca tombe bien, j'ai pas pensé à amener mes affaires...  
  
Kaze : Tête en l'air.  
  
4 : Comme tout le monde l'a compris, Imouto = Petite s?ur.  
  
Duo : Yes, je parle japonais !  
  
Kaze : Non, tu connais des mots, c'est pas pareil.  
  
Duo : Je connais des mots, c'est pas si mal ^^  
  
Fuu : Oui, c'est déjà bien. ^__^  
  
5 : Euh... Je crois qu'on s'est trompé de série, Highlander, c'est pas ici. ^^  
  
Duo : Voui, ici c'est cinq beaux gosses avec cinq super robots super forts etc. etc...  
  
Tria : Et oublie pas la belle jeune fille que je suis !  
  
Duo : Bien sûr que non Imouto. Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? C'est impossible.  
  
Tria : Onii-chan ! Merci ! ^___^  
  
6 : Et voilà, comment Hee-chan arrive à la conclusion !!! Apparemment le secret n'est pas encore découvert XP  
  
Heero : T'es pas en train de me faire passer pour un idiot là ?  
  
Kaze : Mais non... Après t'être fait écraser les pieds en essayant de lui apprendre à danser, comment pourrais-tu envisager que ce soit lui qui danse de cette manière si envoûtante et élégante ?  
  
Heero : Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
Fuu : Ouf...  
  
7 : Qui a hurlé OOC ? Je vous avais prévenu au début !  
  
Quatre : Moi j'aime bien quand mon Tro-chou sourit.  
  
Duo : C'est vrai quoi ! Ils sont humains quand même, ils sont capables faire des choses comme tout le monde.  
  
Tria : Après tout, ce n'est qu'un sourire, on va pas en faire une montagne ^^.  
  
8 : J'ai fait l'histoire de Tria en me basant sur celle de Duo, qui est dans l'épisode Zero, mais je tiens à rappeler que c'est ma propriété (en tout cas en ce qui concerne Tria).  
  
Tria : Tout ça était tellement secret que même les auteurs de Gundam Wing n'étaient pas au courant.  
  
Duo : Evidemment, je leur avais pas raconté toute l'histoire, c'était déjà assez tragique et puis c'était très dur pour moi, alors c'est resté tapi dans un coin de ma mémoire.  
  
Fuu : Heureusement que j'étais là pour faire connaître cette partie de l'histoire.  
  
Duo : Oui, puisque Tria est en vie, tout va bien ^___^  
  
9 : Qui a dit que j'en faisais trop ? C'est vrai que son regard inspire des choses, non ?  
  
Heero : Cette formulation là, on me l'avait pas encore faite.  
  
Fuu : ^________^  
  
10 : D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi ils arrivent ensemble.  
  
Quatre : Ah non, tu ne sais pas ? Pourtant c'est toi l'auteuse, non ? Un peu de thé ?  
  
Kaze : Ben, c'est toi qui nous as dits de mettre ça.  
  
Fuu : Oui, je prendrai bien un peu de thé.  
  
Trowa : Ah bon, tu leur as demandé ?  
  
Quatre : Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Trowa : Ben, moi aussi...  
  
*blush tous les deux*  
  
Fuu : Eh oui, Trowa me l'a demandé aussi. J'adore les voir embarrassés, tous les deux, ils sont trop mignons. ^__^  
  
11 : Serez-vous capable de dire qui fait quelle réplique ?  
  
Duo : Bah, c'est pas compliqué.  
  
Fuu : Tu me cherches encore là ?  
  
Les autres G-boys bondissent sur Duo et l'empêchent de parler.  
  
Kaze : Les paris sont ouverts, on attend les propositions. ^_^ 


	3. Chapitre 03

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Fuu, assistée de son Yami, Kaze  
  
Genre : Yaoi, romance, angst...  
  
Couple : Pas d'originalité ! 2+1 (courage Duo !), 3+4+3  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux et ne m'appartiennent pas !  
  
Kaze : Même si on ne sait pas vraiment si on voudrait les avoir...  
  
G-boys : Comment ça ?! Vous voulez pas de nous ?  
  
Fuu : C'est pas ça, mais avec nous le scénario serait revu et corrigé, et ça deviendrait une série interdite aux moins de 17 ans !  
  
Duo : Ben ça m'intéresserait moi !  
  
Kaze : On aurait dû s'en douter...  
  
Heero : De toutes façons, vous n'avez pas idée de ce qui se passait dans les scènes coupées au montage...  
  
Fuu : Ca m'a l'air intéressant ça...  
  
Quatre : Heero, tu as révélé notre secret.  
  
Trowa : Mais non, il n'a rien dit que personne ne sache déjà.  
  
Fuu : lol Tria est ma propriété exclusive !!!!  
  
Note : Cette petite fic m'est venue comme ça à l'approche de cette charmante fête pleine de sucreries qu'est Halloween. Mais finalement cette histoire n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec Halloween ! -__-  
  
Réponses aux reviews : Lou : Super géniallisme ? C'est vraiment trop, là je rougis #^^# C'est vraiment trop gentil. Voilà enfin la suite...  
  
Mely : Je suis vraiment gâtée sur les compliments, merci beaucoup !!! ##^___^## J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !  
  
Enyo85 : Je suis contente que Tria plaise, c'est un perso qui me tient vraiment à c?ur ! Merci du compliment #^_^#  
  
Iron Bull : ##^____^## Je vais me transformer en tomate avec tous ces compliments ! Une des meilleures fics que tu as lues ? J'en suis ravie !!  
  
Babel121 : Oui, mon perso favori c'est Duo, ça se voit trop n'est-ce pas ? ^___^ Contente que Tria te plaise ^___^. Hee-chan nous rappelle tout le temps qu'on a d'autres fics à faire, c'est vrai ! -___- Merci de ta gentille review, Bel-chan !  
  
Danse Mystérieuse  
Chapitre Trois  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les garçons commencèrent à se préparer pour aller en cours, lorsque soudain Duo réalisa quelque chose.  
  
- J'ai complètement oublié Tria. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire avec elle ?  
  
La jeune fille était sortie de la douche et de la chambre quelques instants plus tôt et se trouvait dans le salon. Tous les garçons s'y rendirent après la question de l'américain pour la trouver sur son ordinateur portable, en train de pirater joyeusement les fichiers de leur lycée.  
  
- Tria, qu'est-ce que tu...  
  
- Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'il était nécessaire que je m'inscrive au lycée avec vous, des gens m'ont vu rentrer ici, et il ne sera pas naturel que je n'aille pas en cours avec vous. Je ne voudrai pas mettre vos couvertures en danger donc je pirate les fichiers du lycée pour me faire admettre en tant que ta s?ur, qui aurait dû arriver en même temps que toi mais dont le dossier s'est perdu.  
  
- Très intelligent, fit Trowa.  
  
- Et personne ne pourra mettre en doute votre parenté, ajouta le chinois. Vous vous ressemblez tellement que c'en est surnaturel.  
  
Cette remarque lui attira deux sourires simultanés parfaitement identiques, sur les deux visages identiques.  
  
- A propos de notre ressemblance petite s?ur, si tu veux qu'on te prenne vraiment pour une fille, tu ferais bien d'enlever tes bandages.  
  
- Bandages ? demanda Quatre.  
  
- Oui, elle porte des bandages autour de...  
  
- Onii-chan !! Pas besoin de détails, je suppose qu'ils vont comprendre.  
  
- Désolé, Imouto (1).  
  
Le japonais ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux de surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait l'américain s'adresser à sa s?ur en japonais.  
  
- Grand frère, déjà que je n'ai pas envie de mettre la jupe de ce satané uniforme, je ne vais pas en plus enlever mes bandages !  
  
- C'est vrai que tu porteras l'uniforme féminin. Tu as raison, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.  
  
- Ouf, je préfère les garder, ça me permet de surprendre et de me défendre efficacement.  
  
- Tu sais, tu pourrais très bien te défendre sans.  
  
- Je sais bien, mais si je les porte c'est pour pouvoir te ressembler encore plus et semer le doute, Onii-chan.  
  
Les autres sentirent à quel point Duo était important pour sa s?ur, et c'était vraiment réciproque, car juste après que les paroles furent dites, l'américain alla serrer sa s?ur dans ses bras.  
  
- Je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissant de t'avoir retrouvé, Tria. C'est comme une sorte de renaissance.  
  
- Oui, je te comprends, je ressens la même chose. Quand je t'ai retrouvé, je me suis sentie revivre, un peu comme dans notre enfance.  
  
- Yes.  
  
A nouveau, un petit pincement s'était fait sentir dans la poitrine de Heero en les regardant, mais il l'ignora superbement.  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
- Nous sommes vraiment désolés d'avoir égaré votre dossier, je ne sais même pas comment cela a pu être possible.  
  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, fit la jeune fille à la secrétaire qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Généralement on ne regarde que les photos, et comme je ressemble énormément à mon frère, on croit avoir le dossier en double et je finis dans un coin.  
  
- C'est vrai que vos visages sont identiques. Difficile de vous différencier, en dehors du fait que vous êtes une fille et que c'est un garçon.  
  
- Oui, vous savez nous sommes jumeaux.  
  
- Je l'avais compris, fit la jeune femme en souriant. Maintenant, vous pouvez rejoindre votre frère, vous avez été assignée dans la même classe que lui.  
  
- C'est vrai ? fit la jeune fille en actrice parfaite. Je suis contente de pouvoir être avec lui.  
  
- Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller, et excusez-nous encore pour ces inconvénients.  
  
- Pas de problème. Au revoir.  
  
Tria cacha son sourire triomphant en se dirigeant vers la salle des première année. C'était presque trop facile, mais il ne fallait pas se relâcher afin de ne pas avoir l'air suspect. Elle frappa bientôt à la porte et elle fut accueillie par une prof très sympathique, à qui elle se présenta. La femme était au courant de son arrivée et la fit entrer dans la classe.  
  
- Voici la nouvelle camarade dont je vous ai annoncé l'arrivée. Tachez de bien l'intégrer dans cette classe, car elle n'est là que pour une semaine dans le cadre d'un échange scolaire, tout comme nos autres amis (2). Tu peux te présenter.  
  
- Je m'appelle Tria Maxwell, je suis ravie de faire partie de votre classe.  
  
Apparemment, les garçons de la classe étaient aussi ravis de l'avoir, et Duo sentit son sang bouillir en voyant les regards plus qu'équivoques qu'avaient les garçons en regardant sa s?ur.  
  
- Ces espèces d'obsédés... Je ne les laisserai pas approcher de ma s?ur.  
  
- Calme-toi Duo, souffla Quatre. N'oublie pas que Tria est capable de se défendre.  
  
- Tu peux aller t'asseoir, lui dit la prof avec un sourire encourageant.  
  
- Merci.  
  
La jeune fille ne porta pas la moindre attention à toutes les invitations muettes qui lui furent lancées, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Duo, qui lui avait gardé une place en sachant qu'elle allait venir. Les cours de la matinée s'écoulèrent tranquillement, contrairement à son frère, Tria pouvait être dissipée et suivre le cours en même temps, alors que lui ne prêtait réellement aucune attention au cours et faisait de son mieux pour distraire l'assistance. Les professeurs ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils allaient devenir fous ou mourir de rire devant les facéties des Maxwell. Finalement, les cours étaient encore plus agités avec deux Maxwell qu'avec un. A la pause déjeuner, la jeune fille fut rapidement entourée par les filles et les garçons, curieux.  
  
- Hum, commença une fille du nom de Akiko, je suppose que c'est une question stupide, considérant que vous portez le même nom et que vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau mais... tu es la s?ur de Duo ?  
  
- Mais non, ce n'est pas une question bête, sourit Tria avec gentillesse. Oui, c'est exact, Duo et moi sommes jumeaux.  
  
La jeune fille répondit calmement et avec le sourire à toutes les questions, quand vint "la" question importante pour les garçons.  
  
- Est-ce que tu as un petit ami ?  
  
- Non, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un de très important dans ma vie.  
  
Cette réponse ambiguë étonna tout le monde, mais la jeune fille n'en dit pas plus. Duo avait faim, mais se sentait aussi protecteur envers la jeune fille que dans leur enfance, et sentait qu'il perdait son sang froid. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Heero qui envoya son regard mortel et fit fuir l'attroupement rapidement. Le japonais ne s'expliquait pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça, comme une envie de protéger la jeune fille et aussi de calmer l'américain. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'analyser et laissa toutes ces émotions dans un coin de sa tête.  
  
- J'ai faim, dit-il pour se justifier.  
  
Les quatre autres G-boys et Tria le regardèrent quelques instants puis ils prirent tous ensemble le chemin du self.  
  
- J'ai la daaaaaalle ! se plaignit Duo. Heureusement que Hee-chan nous a sauvés, sinon on était bon pour mourir de faim.  
  
- Oui, c'est clair, répliqua sa s?ur, je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai l'estomac dans les talons. J'ai bien cru qu'ils ne me lâcheraient jamais. Merci, Hee-chan.  
  
- Hn, de rien.  
  
Nouvel arrêt de la part des cinq autres. Heero avait répondu, il avait utilisé son habituel "Hn" et avait ajouté quelque chose derrière, c'était vraiment bizarre. Duo se pencha vers l'arabe pour lui parler tout bas.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Hee-chan, il est bizarre, non ?  
  
- C'est vrai que depuis hier, il n'est plus tout à fait comme avant, lui répondit le blond.  
  
- C'est la deuxième fois qu'il répond pour une chose à laquelle il n'aurait prêté aucune attention d'habitude.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Quatre, peut-être la proximité traumatisante de deux Maxwell.  
  
- Q-chan !!  
  
- Désolé, je disais ça pour rire. Sincèrement, je ne sais vraiment pas, Duo.  
  
Finalement ils laissèrent l'attitude étrange du Soldat Parfait de côté pour aller faire la queue pendant près de dix minutes avant de pouvoir approcher des plats. En voyant le contenu des assiettes, ils n'osèrent pas se demander ce que ça pouvait être et allèrent manger en essayant de ne pas sentir le goût de ce qu'ils avalaient. Quand ils sortirent la cafétéria, Tria ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un immense sourire de bonheur, que les garçons ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.  
  
- Que nous vaut ce merveilleux sourire, Tria ? demanda le jeune empathe.  
  
- C'est que... Comment dire ? C'est comme une sorte de rêve qui se réalise. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller longtemps à l'école avec mon frère dans mon enfance, et ce rêve de pouvoir le faire un jour avec lui comme des gens ordinaires, était resté dans mon c?ur. Même si ce n'est que temporaire, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que goûter à ce rêve.  
  
- Imouto...  
  
Duo se sentait des larmes aux yeux en entendant sa s?ur. Lui aussi avait rêvé de nombreuses fois qu'il retrouvait sa s?ur et qu'ils pouvaient vivre une vie normale, il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment qu'avait la jeune fille. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, et la jeune fille eut un autre sourire éclatant.  
  
- Tu faisais aussi ça dans notre enfance, Onii-chan.  
  
- Oui, et je ressens toujours autant de bonheur à le faire.  
  
Heero ressentait des émotions différentes maintenant, il n'avait jamais eu personne avec qui se lier dans son enfance et n'avait jamais créé de liens d'amitié et encore moins familiaux. Les liens qui unissaient Duo et Tria semblaient puissants, attirant la joie mais aussi la tristesse, il l'avait compris. Toutes ces années de séparation avaient profondément blessé les deux jeunes gens, et pourtant leurs retrouvailles leur créaient la plus grande joie. Le japonais se sentait légèrement envieux de ce lien qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et en même temps il se demandait si la peine ressentie valait vraiment le coup de créer ce genre de liens. Pourtant malgré lui, il sentait comme un léger lien envers la jeune fille, comme une envie de protection. Une émotion différente de celle qu'il ressentait pour Duo. Mais Heero semblait vraiment doué pour éviter de regarder ce qui se passait en lui, car il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les émotions qui le traversaient. Pourtant celles-ci commençaient sûrement à être hors de contrôle, car il avait déjà répondu deux fois à la jeune fille alors que ce n'était pas indispensable, mais il préféra ne pas y faire attention.  
  
Les cours de l'après-midi commencèrent par de l'Education Physique, au désespoir de la plupart des élèves. Nos amis, qui avaient un entraînement redoutable derrière eux n'avaient rien à craindre de cette simple matière. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir été entraîné par les Mad Docs. Au programme il y avait du basket, les Maxwell ne purent retenir leur joie à cette nouvelle.  
  
- Hum, Onii-chan, on va leur montrer la redoutable équipe Maxwell.  
  
- Tu crois qu'après toutes ces années, on en est toujours capables ?  
  
- Let's see it now !! répondit sa s?ur, enjouée.  
  
Les Maxwell intégrèrent donc tous les deux une équipe, Quatre et Trowa restèrent ensemble, Wufei et Heero allèrent chacun dans une autre équipe. Cependant les quatre autres G-boys regardèrent avec curiosité la-dite "redoutable équipe Maxwell", qui inaugurait le jeu face à une équipe où ne se trouvait aucun des autres garçons. Et leur curiosité fut remplacée par de la stupéfaction, le frère et la s?ur étaient stupéfiants. Ils couraient l'un derrière l'autre, se confondant et intervertissant les rôles dans une sorte de danse hypnotique. Sans même se consulter, ils savaient exactement ce que faisait l'autre, et les points se mirent à défiler.  
  
Quand l'équipe de Heero se retrouva face à eux, les deux adolescents ne purent s'empêcher un sourire "maxwellien". Ils se regardèrent un instant et hochèrent la tête, confirmant leur même pensée, ils allaient faire subir leur loi au soldat. Duo s'empara de la balle et dribbla rapidement, Tria dans son sillage. Le japonais s'apprêtait à l'intercepter quand il remarqua que c'était maintenant l'américaine qui tenait le ballon, il n'avait pas vu l'échange de joueur ! Alors que le japonais s'apprêtait à lui reprendre la balle d'un geste précis, la jeune fille sauta légèrement penchée en arrière de manière à éviter tout blocage et lança la balle à son frère qui rapide comme l'éclair était démarqué à proximité du panier. Duo réceptionna parfaitement la balle et l'envoya avec précision dans le panier. Le Soldat Parfait était à la fois stupéfait et assez fier, il faut bien l'avouer, des performances des deux jumeaux. Les deux nattés rivalisèrent d'ingéniosité et d'inventivité pour vaincre le japonais car ils savaient qu'une feinte ne fonctionnerait pas deux fois avec lui.  
  
Les Maxwell avaient ainsi fait subir leur loi à tous, même Quatre et Trowa ensemble avaient eu du mal et avaient perdus le match de quelques points, les jumeaux étant les plus forts.  
  
- So, la redoutable équipe Maxwell existe encore et toujours, Onii-chan !  
  
- That's right, Imouto !  
  
- Yeah !! firent-ils en ch?ur.  
  
Et ils cognèrent leurs poings légèrement l'un contre l'autre, comme dans leur enfance.  
  
- Eh bien, fit Wufei, il faut bien avouer que cette équipe est vraiment redoutable.  
  
- C'est vrai, admit Trowa.  
  
- C'est incroyable la façon dont ils se comprennent, ajouta Quatre, sans même se regarder, ils sont parfaitement complémentaires et synchrones.  
  
- Oh, serait-ce de l'admiration que je perçois ? fit l'américain avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête.  
  
- Impressionnant, ajouta une voix.  
  
- Waw ! Merci beaucoup, Hee-chan, j'apprécie vraiment le compliment. Venant de toi, ça me fait très plaisir, fit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Hn.  
  
La jeune fille sentit son c?ur gonfler de joie, elle avait la sensation d'avoir maintenant cinq frères au lieu d'un. Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer Heero légèrement pour lui montrer que ça la touchait. Le japonais ne sut comment réagir, recevant rarement ce genre de marques d'affections, finalement il se rappela le geste de Duo à midi, et caressa malgré lui les cheveux de la jeune fille.  
  
- "Doux comme de la soie, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Je me demande si les cheveux de Duo sont aussi doux que ceux de... Non mais à quoi je pense, moi !"  
  
Duo ressentit une pointe de jalousie, sa s?ur était là depuis à peine deux jours et réussissait à avoir une marque d'affection du soldat qui occupait toutes ses pensées. La jeune fille s'approcha ensuite de son frère et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas grand frère, ne sois pas jaloux, je ne vais pas empiéter sur tes plate-bandes.  
  
- Je sais bien, c'est juste que tu es là depuis à peine deux jours et tu arrives à en obtenir plus que moi depuis des mois.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement moi grand frère, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai de plus que toi.  
  
- Tu es une fille, et peut-être que Heero préfère les femmes. Après tout, il n'a jamais rien fait qui laisserait penser que les hommes l'attirent.  
  
- Allons, grand frère, je suis sûre qu'il n'a jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'occasion de le savoir, alors ne désespère pas encore.  
  
Les paroles de sa s?ur lui remontèrent le moral et il lui sourit.  
  
- Merci, Imouto. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là.  
  
- Et moi donc, Onii-chan.  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
Une semaine s'écoula ainsi, tranquillement, dans une vie presque ordinaire pour nos terroristes. Le jour où ils devaient quitter la ville arriva, de même qu'une nouvelle mission. L'après-midi du samedi s'écoulait tranquillement, Duo courait dans la maison poursuivi par Wufei armé d'un katana, qui semblait décidé à couper la natte du plaisantin. Heero était toujours devant son laptop, imperturbable, tandis que Quatre et Trowa se trouvait sur un canapé se bécotant légèrement devant le regard doux de la jeune fille assise dans le canapé d'en face.  
  
- Ca arrive souvent, Wu-man qui court après Onii-chan ? demanda Tria.  
  
- Oh oui, répondit Quatre.  
  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas ça. Il adorait déjà faire enrager son monde quand nous étions enfants. Au fait, vous êtes mignons tous les deux, vous faites un très beau couple.  
  
Quatre eut une légère rougeur, et chose surprenante, Trowa aussi.  
  
- Ca... ne te gêne pas ? demanda le jeune blond.  
  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Quand on vous voit aussi heureux, je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait trouver à y redire.  
  
Les trois garçons considéraient la jeune fille (enfin Heero ne faisait qu'écouter discrètement), elle pouvait être à la fois aussi déjantée que son frère et mature et sage. Mélange détonnant.  
  
- Mais j'aimerais que Onii-chan soit heureux avec la personne qu'il aime.  
  
La phrase contenait quelques sous-entendus qui n'échappèrent à (presque) personne. L'arabe se pencha vers la jeune fille et remua les lèvres silencieusement, sachant qu'elle savait lire sur les lèvres, comme chacun d'eux :  
  
- Tu as déjà découvert le secret de ton frère ?  
  
- Quoi ? répondit-elle de la même façon. Qu'il en pince sérieusement pour Iceberg-man ?  
  
Quatre se contenta de hocher la tête. Le laptop de Heero se mit en communication, et le professeur G apparut à l'écran.  
  
- Tria est là ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.  
  
Wufei et Duo arrivèrent aussitôt en entendant la sonnerie du portable.  
  
- Oui, je suis là.  
  
- Je t'avais pourtant avertie de ne pas les approcher !! cria J qui apparut à l'écran.  
  
- WHAAAAAAAT ? fit l'américain visiblement en colère. Vous l'avez empêchée de me voir, espèce de vieux cyborg dégénéré ! Comment avez-vous osé ?!  
  
G réapparut à l'écran, tandis que J se faisait emporter par les Mads restants.  
  
- Je me doutais bien que tu serais là.  
  
- Vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace sur la psychologie Maxwellienne, papy, fit la jeune fille.  
  
- Après en avoir eu deux exemplaires, on peut dire que oui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma s?ur ? Comment avez-vous pu l'entraîner comme nous ? Elle a failli devenir une deuxième Heero.  
  
- Aucun risque là-dessus, Duo, répondit G. Avec son bavardage, qui n'a rien à envier au tien, J n'a pas réussi à en faire un deuxième soldat parfait.  
  
- Au fait, fit l'américain en se tournant vers sa s?ur, pourquoi tu es armée d'une faux ?  
  
Il se rappelait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quand ils étaient arrivés dans la planque juste avant qu'elle n'aille prendre une douche. Sa s?ur lui fit un sourire Shinigami avant de lui répondre.  
  
- Parce que c'est une arme que j'apprécie particulièrement, Onii-chan.  
  
- Je lui en ai proposé plusieurs et étonnement, elle a eu exactement les mêmes chiffres d'affinités que toi avec chacune des armes que je lui ai proposées.  
  
- Les mêmes ? fit Duo incrédule.  
  
- Bon abrégeons, fit J réapparaissant à l'écran semblant plus calme. Nous vous appelons pour vous confier une nouvelle mission. Vous cinq pouvez y aller sans Tria, mais vous irez probablement avec elle lors d'une autre future mission.  
  
- Pas question ! cria Duo. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée plus question de missions pour elle !!  
  
La jeune fille posa sa main sur le bras de son frère, qui se calma presque immédiatement, sous les regards éberlués des autres.  
  
- Nous vous envoyons les données, conclut G.  
  
- Mission acceptée, fit le Soldat Parfait.  
  
- Appelez-moi quand vous aurez besoin de moi, fit Tria.  
  
- Imouto, pourquoi tu...  
  
- Allons, Onii-chan, je suis moi aussi un soldat entraîné, et je dois accomplir mes missions.  
  
- Oh non, si ma s?ur se met à faire des « hn » je vais me suicider...  
  
- Surtout ne le fais pas quand je serai absent, Maxwell, je ne voudrai pas rater ça.  
  
- T'es vraiment méchant Wufinouchet.  
  
Et le chinois se mit à courser la seconde tornade brune qui avait osé à son tour lui donner un surnom pire que ceux de son frère.  
  
- Je savais bien que Wufei en souffrirait, fit Quatre calmement.  
  
- Ce n'est pas sa s?ur pour rien, dit Trowa tout aussi calme.  
  
Les autres regardaient Wufei courir après la jeune fille, mais elle était tout comme son frère, une anguille impossible à attraper, et le chinois finit par abandonner la poursuite.  
  
- Elle est encore plus insaisissable que son frère.  
  
Finalement, les six jeunes gens allèrent préparer leurs bagages pour les faire transférer dans une autre de leurs planques, une des innombrables propriétés de la famille Winner ^^. La mission allait avoir lieu dans 48 heures.  
  
A suivre...  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive vous vous imaginez pas ! Review please !  
  
L'auteuse et les persos...  
  
Duo : On a eu une vie presque normale pendant quelques jours !  
  
Tria : C'était vraiment bien !  
  
Heero : Et c'est quoi cette psychanalyse de mes émotions ?  
  
Fuu : Ben puisque tu n'es pas capable de t'y retrouver, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le tri pour toi.  
  
Heero :   
  
Fuu : Allons Hee-chan, vu que tu ne cherches pas à te comprendre, il faut bien que quelqu'un explique.  
  
Wufei : Onna, comment as-tu pu nous faire ridiculiser par ces cinglés de Maxwell au basket ?  
  
Trowa & Quatre : Même nous, on n'a pas réussi à leur faire face -_-.  
  
Fuu : Vous en faites pas, c'est normal. Comment voulez-vous vous en sortir face à deux personnes qui n'ont même pas besoin de se consulter pour être en parfaite harmonie ?  
  
Kaze : Après toutes ces années, ils sont toujours en harmonie, c'est stupéfiant.  
  
Wufei : Oui, limite pas crédible.  
  
Fuu : Ah, ça, ce ne sont pas les années qui peuvent arriver à briser un lien comme celui-là.  
  
Kaze : C'est vrai que ce qui existe entre un frère et une s?ur ne peut pas être brisé comme ça.  
  
Duo : Fuu-chan, c'est moi ou ton histoire s'allonge de plus en plus ?  
  
Fuu : Puisque je n'ai plus aucun espoir de finir cette fic en deux chapitres depuis longtemps, autant faire le nombre de chapitres nécessaires à l'histoire.  
  
Duo : Bah c'est pas grave, ça nous fera une histoire plus longue. Je pourrai profiter de ma s?ur plus longtemps. Et il y aura un casage avec Hee- chan ou pas ? Et pourquoi Q-chan et Tro-man sont toujours ensemble d'office avec toi, et pas moi et mon glaçon d'amour ?  
  
Fuu : C'est un secret, je vais pas tout révéler devant les lecteurs !  
  
Heero : A propos de lecteurs, t'aurais pas plutôt des fics à écrire ?  
  
Fuu : Maieuh !! C'est pas de ma faute !! Je sais que j'ai d'autres choses à écrire mais que voulez-vous ? Cette idée m'est venue tout d'un coup et elle ne laissait en paix jusqu'à ce que je me mette à l'écrire. Je précise que je n'abandonnerai pas mes fics commencées, je mettrai la suite dès que possible !  
  
Les inévitables et mortelles notes de l'auteuse :  
  
1 : Petite s?ur.  
  
Duo : Waw ! Je parle japonais !  
  
Fuu : Non, tu ne parles pas japonais, tu connais des mots, c'est pas pareil.  
  
Duo : Tu joues sur les mots, Fuu-chan.  
  
2 : Qui sont nos chers terroristes préférés : Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, comme tout le monde avait compris.  
  
Duo : Si tout le monde a compris, pourquoi tu fais cette note ?  
  
Fuu : Tu veux vraiment m'embêter toi ! -__- 


	4. Echange

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteuse : Fuu, et son Yami, Kaze  
  
Genre : Yaoi, romance, angst, petit OOC de Heero...  
  
Couple : L'originalité c'est pas mon truc ! ^^  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas de profit, tout ce que j'espère obtenir c'est des petites reviews. Mon frère, Duo et mon beau-frère Heero habitent chez moi, mais vous savez quoi ? Ils sont pas à moi ! Mais Tria est ma propriété exclusive !!!!  
  
Note : Cette petite fic m'est venue comme ça à l'approche de cette charmante fête pleine de sucreries qu'est Halloween. Mais finalement cette histoire n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec Halloween ! -__-  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Enyo 85 : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments *s'incline*. Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise toujours, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.  
  
Cltho : Waw ! Que de compliments, je ne sais pas si je les mérite mais... merci beaucoup !! ^^ Contente que la façon dont je perçois et fais agir les personnages te plaise. C'est vrai, pauvre Wufei ! Je suis pas sûre que ça va s'arranger pour lui lol. Quant à savoir s'il y a un mystère ou non entre Duo et Tria, surpriiiiise !!  
  
Yuna chan 02 : Contente que ma fic plaise ^^.  
  
YamiRose1 : Ah là là, pourquoi Heero cause plus avec Tria ? En fait, c'est un truc tout simple : il se décongèle, mais justement à cause de ça il est un peu mal à l'aise avec Dudule, le pauvre Hee-chan il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive ^^.  
  
Babel121 : Bel-chan ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Hé oui, Duo et Tria ont un lien peu commun. Comment ça je traumatise Heero ? Bien sûr que non !! -_^ (Kaze : Non, c'est moi qui le fait, j'adore le faire tourner en bourrique ! Fuu : -___-) Contente que tu apprécie mon humour ! ^______^  
  
Poufette : Ravie que ma fic t'ait fait sourire, au moins elle a été utile à quelque chose ^^. Je suis heureuse que tu trouves mon scénario original ^^, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'inspirer des autres magnifiques fics qui existent déjà.  
  
Et n'oublions pas de remercier Bel-chan qui m'a rappelé que cette fic existait lol, et Timaye qui m'a motivé à poster ce chapitre, sinon je crois que vous auriez dû attendre encore un peu... Même si tu ne laisses pas de review, merci de tes commentaires via MSN ^^.  
  
Danse Mystérieuse  
Chapitre Quatre  
  
Quelques heures après que nos amis furent arrivés à leur nouvelle planque, Tria se sentit prise de vertiges. Elle ne tenait plus très bien sur ses jambes et se rattrapa à l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine. Les autres garçons étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison, vaquant chacun à leurs occupations. Heero, comme à son habitude, avait élu domicile dans le salon pour pianoter sur son cher laptop. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte du salon, elle entra tranquillement dans le salon et alla se coucher sur le canapé, pas loin du japonais. Elle sentait qu'elle avait mal à la tête et qu'elle s'assoupissait. Le soldat ne put éviter de regarder la jeune fille endormie du coin de l'?il, et sentit un léger sourire venir aux coins de ses lèvres en voyant son sommeil paisible. Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir fini de ranger ses affaires, Duo arriva dans le salon et remarqua sa s?ur endormie, sur le canapé, près de Heero. Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire quand brusquement il remarqua quelque chose. L'américain s'avança à grands pas vers le canapé et le japonais leva les yeux de son laptop, légèrement interrogatif. Duo posa doucement la main sur le front de sa s?ur, et une ride d'anxiété apparut sur son front. (1)  
  
- Shit ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Elle n'a pas changé pour ça non plus.  
  
- Un problème ? demanda Quatre, qui surgit à son tour dans le salon.  
  
- Un problème ? répéta Duo. Il y a qu'elle est malade, et qu'elle ne nous en a pas avertis, se taisant comme toujours. Elle a de la fièvre, une véritable fièvre de cheval, qui doit couver depuis au moins deux jours. Il va vite falloir la soigner. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer ? Moi, son propre frère ?  
  
- Bon, c'est pas le moment d'avoir des regrets, Duo. Nous allons la soigner et dans deux jours elle sera sur pied. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'elle a ?  
  
- Un début de grippe, je pense. Donc je resterai seul avec elle dans la chambre, je suis plutôt immunisé contre ce genre de virus, mais c'est plutôt contagieux pour vous.  
  
- Ok, Duo. Tu la portes dans sa chambre pendant que je prépare de quoi lui éponger le front, décida rapidement l'empathe qui remarqua l'intérêt qu'avait le japonais depuis le début de la conversation. Heero, tu t'y connais pas mal en médecine, pourrais-tu nous dégoter de quoi la soigner efficacement ?  
  
- Sans problème.  
  
Le japonais sortit aussitôt de la pièce, allant visiter l'armoire à pharmacie de Quatre, qui était généralement assez complète. L'américain eut un sourire de joie, en constatant que le soldat les aidait sans rechigner, puis il prit sa s?ur dans ses bras et la monta au premier étage, dans la chambre qui avait été réservée à la jeune fille. Etant donné qu'il y avait quatre chambre, il avait été décidé à l'unanimité que la jeune fille et Wufei aurait chacun leur chambre tandis que Duo et Heero ainsi que Trowa et Quatre partageraient leur chambre comme à leur habitude. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappait à la porte. Duo alla ouvrir la porte sur Quatre et Heero qui avaient fait aussi vite que possible dans leur tâche, l'arabe donna la petite bassine d'eau fraîche à Duo et le japonais lui tendit les différentes boîtes de médicaments qu'il avait jugé les plus efficaces.  
  
- Cependant tu ne peux les lui donner qu'avec de la nourriture, rappela-t- il.  
  
- A ce propos, je suis en train de lui préparer un petit quelque chose, ajouta le blond. Quand elle sera réveillée, fais-le-moi savoir, je t'apporterai le plat pour qu'elle mange et prenne ses médicaments.  
  
- Thanks, guys, répondit Duo avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Duo, ne prends pas cet air tragique, ce n'est qu'une maladie qui sera vide guérie.  
  
- Je sais, mais j'ai horreur quand les gens proches de moi tombent malades, j'ai l'impression de me sentir tellement impuissant, je déteste ce sentiment.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.  
  
Le jeune arabe le serra dans ses bras en guise de soutien, et prit le chemin des escaliers pour aller surveiller sa cuisine. Devant l'air triste de l'américain, Heero ne put s'empêcher de vouloir faire quelque chose. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo et la serra légèrement. Ce geste lui valut un regard incrédule et reconnaissant de la part du pilote de Deathscythe.  
  
- Merci, Hee-chan.  
  
- Hn.  
  
Le japonais le lâcha et tourna à son tour les talons, pour retourner vers son ordi qu'il avait laissé sans baby-sitter. Se permettant un léger sourire, l'américain referma la porte et alla s'asseoir près du lit de sa s?ur, épongeant le front en sueur de sa s?ur en attendant son réveil qui survint une dizaine de minutes plus tard.  
  
- Onii-chan...  
  
- Imouto, fit Duo à la fois soulagé et en colère. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu te sentais malade ?  
  
- Pardon, Onii-chan, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement.  
  
- Tu m'inquiètes encore plus en ne me disant rien, Tria.  
  
- Pardon, je ne le ferai plus, grand frère.  
  
- Je te pardonne si tu me permets de te soigner convenablement.  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa de nouveau à la porte, et Duo alla ouvrir. Il ne fut pas surpris en voyant Quatre avec un plateau dans les mains, qui avait sûrement senti le réveil de la jeune fille grâce à son empathie.  
  
- Merci, Q-man, fit l'américain en prenant le plateau.  
  
- Pas de problème, lui répondit le blond avec un sourire. Soigne-la bien.  
  
- Compte sur moi !  
  
Le frère alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise et donna les médicaments ainsi que la nourriture à sa s?ur. Tria se sentait à la fois bien et mal, la maladie la gênait mais elle se sentait réchauffée par la présence rassurante de Duo à ses côtés. Bientôt la jeune fille sentit ses yeux se fermer tandis que son frère caressait tranquillement ses cheveux.  
  
- Dors, ça te fera du bien. Je reste près de toi.  
  
- Tu n'y es pas obligé, tu peux aller rejoindre les autres.  
  
- Non, je reste avec toi.  
  
- Va au moins manger avec eux, ok ?  
  
- Ok.  
  
Tria s'endormit profondément d'un sommeil légèrement agité quelques secondes plus tard. Pendant ce temps, son frère la couvait à nouveau de ce regard avec lequel il ne regardait personne d'autre, ce regard protecteur qu'il n'avait que pour elle. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le sommeil de la jeune américaine était devenu calme, il sortit de la chambre pour descendre dans la cuisine boire un verre. Légèrement surpris, il trouva Heero dans la cuisine occupé à faire chauffer quelque chose qu'il retira bientôt du feu tandis que Duo se versait un verre de coca. Le japonais sortit un mug et un pot de miel, il en mit dans la tasse puis versa le lait qu'il venait de chauffer, puis il tendit la tasse vers l'américain, qui le regarda avec une question muette dans le regard.  
  
- Pour Tria, dit-il simplement.  
  
Duo sentit son c?ur partagé par deux sentiments différents, il se sentait heureux que le Soldat soit concerné par l'état de sa s?ur, mais il se demandait aussi quelle était la nature des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.  
  
- Et fais attention à ne pas être malade aussi, ajouta le japonais.  
  
- Merci, t'inquiètes pas Hee-chan.  
  
- Hn. (= je ne m'inquiète pas)  
  
- Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.  
  
L'américain partit aussitôt dans les escaliers sans faire de bruit pour retourner veiller Tria. La jeune fille se réveilla peu de temps après et il lui tendit la tasse, qu'elle but avec joie.  
  
- Qui l'a fait ? C'est délicieux.  
  
- Tu ne le croiras jamais, Imouto. C'est Hee-chan.  
  
- Heero ? fit la jeune fille étonnée.  
  
- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il a l'air presque normal, maintenant.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement moi. Il agit différemment avec moi seulement ?  
  
- Heu maintenant que tu le dis, non. Il m'a dit de faire attention à ce que tu ne contamines pas.  
  
- Tu vois, grand frère. Peut-être l'influence bénéfique de deux Maxwell, fit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
  
- Allez, repose-toi maintenant.  
  
- Tu diras merci à Hee-chan de ma part.  
  
- Je n'y manquerai pas.  
  
Et le jeune homme continua à caresser les cheveux de la jeune fille pendant son sommeil. La regardant dans son sommeil, il se laissa bercer par le souffle discret de la respiration de Tria et finit par s'endormir à son tour. Le soir, il quitta la jeune fille pour aller manger rapidement avec les autres G-boys, qui lui demandèrent des nouvelles.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. La fièvre a légèrement baissé mais c'est tout, rien d'autre. Au fait, Hee-chan elle te remercie pour le lait au miel, elle a dit qu'elle le trouvait délicieux.  
  
Le japonais ne put s'empêcher de sentir le coin de ses lèvres remonter, en un léger sourire. Les autres se figèrent aussitôt, fixant ce spectacle inhabituel.  
  
- Maxwell, la mission aura lieu dans 30 heures, on pourrait y aller sans toi si tu veux rester avec elle.  
  
- Merci Wuffy, mais je crois que je vais aller avec vous, si elle sait que j'ai laissé tombé une mission pour veiller sur elle, elle me transformera en sashimi.  
  
- C'est WU-FEI, Maxwell !  
  
- Je t'amènerai un plateau pour Tria, fit le français. Je lui ai préparé un petit quelque chose.  
  
- Cuisine française ? demanda le pilote natté.  
  
- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle adorait ça.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai, elle aimait déjà ça quand nous étions enfants.  
  
L'américain avala son repas à vitesse grand V avant de retourner tranquillement vers l'escalier, il disparut bientôt de la vue des autres pilotes. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin du premier étage, il sentit un léger étourdissement lui venir mais il se ressaisit et chassa ce détail pour aller s'occuper de sa s?ur. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le brun à mèche apporta le plateau promis, fraîchement réchauffé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons il entendit une petite voix venant du lit.  
  
- Merci, Tro-chan.  
  
- J'espère que ça te plaira, répondit le français.  
  
- Je ne manquerai pas de te le faire savoir, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.  
  
Quand le pilote français fut redescendu, il croisa trois regards interrogateurs, et il secoua la tête négativement.  
  
- D'après sa voix, je peux dire qu'elle est très affaiblie.  
  
- Quels genre de médicaments lui as-tu prescrit, Heero ? demanda Quatre.  
  
- Des médicaments très efficaces, légèrement affaiblissants, mais pas à ce point d'habitude.  
  
- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est très atteinte, fit Wufei.  
  
Le japonais se contenta de hocher la tête, se sentant un peu triste de son impuissance.  
  
- N'oublions pas qu'elle a un lourd entraînement digne du nôtre derrière elle, elle est très forte, rappela le français.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit le blond. Elle est aussi forte que nous, elle s'en remettra vite.  
  
Les quatre pilotes se sentirent un peu mieux et terminèrent leur repas, puis Quatre et Trowa se chargèrent de la corvée de vaisselle, pendant que le japonais retournait sur son laptop (1) et le chinois allait méditer. Pendant ce temps au premier étage, la jeune fille avait avalé son repas et ses médicaments.  
  
- Hum... C'était vraiment super bon, Tro-man est vraiment un cordon bleu, j'en remangerai quand il veut.  
  
- Je le lui dirai, ça lui fera plaisir, j'en suis sûr.  
  
- Grand frère, tu ne vas pas me veiller toute la nuit, hein ? Tu as une mission demain soir.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai prêt et en forme pour la mission.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
L'américaine s'endormit une nouvelle fois, bercée par les douces caresses sur ses cheveux. Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur son sommeil, quand il la voyait dormir, c'est comme s'ils étaient redevenus tout petits, son visage avait la même candeur qu'à cette époque.  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
La journée du lendemain se passa exactement de la même façon pour les Maxwell, sauf que cette fois, Duo ne quitta pas la chambre de la journée. Il prit ses repas avec sa s?ur, ne voulant pas la quitter une seconde, tandis que la fièvre baissait avec une lenteur exaspérante. Quatre en amenant le repas de midi à l'américain remarqua sa pâleur et lui fit remarquer.  
  
- T'inquiètes Q-chan, c'est que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de son visage paisible et je n'ai pas vu la nuit passer. Je vais me reposer durant l'après-midi pour être prêt pour cette nuit.  
  
- Bien, Duo.  
  
- Au fait, dis à Tro-man que ma s?ur a trouvé sa cuisine super bonne et qu'elle en remangera quand il voudra.  
  
- D'accord, je le lui dirai, fit l'arabe avec un sourire.  
  
L'après-midi s'écoula tranquillement et Tria ouvrit les yeux alors que la soirée commençait. Elle remarqua son frère endormi près d'elle et remarqua son visage en sueur. Elle posa anxieusement sa main sur son front pour constater qu'il avait de la fièvre. Se sentant beaucoup mieux et sachant que la mission devait être faite, elle prit rapidement sa décision et se leva. Elle plaça son frère dans son lit, à sa place après lui avoir changé ses vêtements trempés de sueur. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bains, pensant en elle-même qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir une salle de bains dans sa propre chambre. Elle prit une douche, faisant disparaître les derniers vestiges de la maladie et de sa sueur. En sortant de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille et une dans ses cheveux elle jeta un bref coup d'?il au réveil sur la table de nuit. Il affichait 19h30, la jeune fille se dépêcha de fouiller dans son armoire des vêtements, puis elle sortit ses bandages et se mit en devoir de les mettre autour de sa poitrine, bien serrés. Puis elle s'habilla d'un sweat noir et d'un pantalon noir légèrement moulant. Puis elle se mit en devoir de lisser ses mèches emmêlées et elle les sécha au sèche-cheveu à petite vitesse pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Finalement, elle natta soigneusement sa longue chevelure châtaigne et quand elle eut fini, elle vit que son frère se réveillait.  
  
- Imouto...  
  
- Onii-chan, tu te réveilles.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce lit ? J'ai une mission cette nuit, je ne peux pas rester là.  
  
- Grand frère, je t'ai refilé ma maladie alors tu vas rester là tranquillement jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
  
- But...  
  
- No but's ! Reste tranquille et repose-toi un peu. Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner ta mission juste de te reposer jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure, ok ?  
  
- Ok.  
  
Il y eut bientôt un toc à la porte, la jeune fille alla ouvrir puis sortit dans le couloir, face à Quatre.  
  
- "Si je le berne lui, c'est gagné."  
  
- Comment va-t-elle, Duo ?  
  
Tria s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge avant de répondre, prenant une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
- Il y a eu de l'amélioration mais je pense qu'elle ne sera pas guérie avant demain, répondit-elle avec la même voix que Duo.  
  
- Bien. Je vois que toi aussi tu vas mieux, ton visage n'est plus aussi pâle qu'à midi.  
  
- Aucun problème Q-chan, je me suis bien reposé.  
  
- Je le constate. Tu ne veux pas venir dîner avec nous, ce soir ?  
  
- Si, je vais vous rejoindre mais il faut d'abord que je m'occupe de Tria. "Ca fait bizarre de parler de soi comme d'une autre personne."  
  
- Bien. Apparemment les compliments de ta s?ur ont dû vraiment faire plaisir à Tro-chou, parce qu'il lui a cuisiné encore un plat.  
  
- Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. "Heureusement que Onii-chan apprécie aussi la cuisine française." Je vais aller chercher le plateau, tu m'accompagnes, Q-man ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Il faut que j'aille mettre la table.  
  
Tandis qu'elle remontait vers la chambre de son frère, la jeune fille ne put éviter un sourire de victoire, personne n'avait remarqué que ce n'était pas Duo quand elle avait croisé les autres en bas, qui lui avaient aussi demandé des nouvelles de "la" malade. Manifestement, elle imitait toujours la voix de son frère à la perfection. Elle rentra avec le plateau dans la chambre et alla faire un petit tour dans l'armoire à pharmacie de sa salle de bains. Elle donna à manger à son frère et lui refila les médicaments.  
  
- Arf, c'est le monde à l'envers, fit Duo.  
  
- Mais non, Onii-chan, tu as pris soin de moi, maintenant c'est à mon tour.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que les autres ont dit sur le fait que j'étais malade ?  
  
- Rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'ils disent ?  
  
Les yeux de l'américain lui parurent très lourds tout à coup.  
  
- Ils n'auraient rien pu dire vu qu'ils ne savent pas que tu es malade, Onii-chan. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, la mission sera effectuée.  
  
Alors qu'il avait compris ce que ça s?ur avait en tête, le pilote natté fut emporté par le sommeil.  
  
- Désolée d'avoir utilisé des somnifères, Onii-chan, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu aurais été en mission même dans cet état. Et jamais consciemment tu ne m'aurais laissé prendre ta place. Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, je n'abîmerai pas Deathscythe.  
  
Elle reprit le plateau et descendit rejoindre les autres pilotes dans la salle à manger après être passée dans la cuisine.  
  
- Ca va Maxwell ?  
  
- En pleine forme pour aller mater du Ozzie, Wuffy.  
  
- C'est WUFEI, Maxwell. Apparemment ça a l'air d'aller.  
  
- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester avec Tria ? demanda le pilote de Sandrock.  
  
- Non, je pense que ça ira. Je lui ai promis d'accomplir la mission.  
  
Après le repas, les pilotes revirent brièvement leur plan d'attaque, c'était une attaque de destruction massive utilisant les cinq Gundam pour détruire une gigantesque base souterraine qui avait été découverte peu de temps auparavant par des espions rebelles. La base était protégée par une trentaine de MS d'après les profs et les Mads avaient décidé d'envoyer les cinq Gundam sur cette mission. L'attaque de la base aurait lieu à 0:00 et ils devraient partir à 22:30. Jusque là, ils avaient quartier libre. Tria retourna voir si son frère dormait toujours profondément et fut rassurée en entendant le souffle calme de Duo.  
  
- "J'y ai vraiment mis la dose pour qu'il dorme jusqu'à demain, car je connais sa résistance aux médicaments en tous genres. Une dose qui aurait tué n'importe quel humain ordinaire, mais pas un pilote de Gundam entraîné. Je suis sûr qu'il sera furieux contre moi demain, mais je ne pouvais le laisser aller se battre dans cet état, ça aurait été risquer sa vie..."  
  
Elle regarda l'américain dormir pendant près d'une heure puis descendit rejoindre les autres, pour passer l'heure restante avec les autres pilotes. La jeune fille se mit à sortir des blagues dignes de son frère et se mit taquiner Quatre et Trowa, s'amusant de la rougeur mignonne qui venait couvrir leurs joues.  
  
- "Finalement, je crois que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Jouer à Duo Maxwell, je ne suis pas trop nulle. Bon, reste à embêter Wufinet comme il se doit, et tout sera parfait." Au fait, Fei-chou, tu ne nous as pas parlé de ta relation avec Sally, comment ça avance ?  
  
La jeune fille avait tapé dans le mille, sachant que son frère adorait taquiner Wufei sur sa lenteur avec sa compatriote. Le chinois vit aussitôt rouge et sortit son sabre.  
  
- Maxwell ! C'est aujourd'hui que ta natte va être coupée.  
  
- Huhuhuhuhu ! Voyons cela tout de suite.  
  
Et une course-poursuite s'ensuivit à travers les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, Tria bondissait par dessus les meubles et les obstacles, ne permettant pas au pilote de Nataku de l'approcher. Finalement le chinois abandonna.  
  
- Bon, je laisse tomber pour cette fois, on doit partir en mission, c'est l'heure.  
  
- Let's go !  
  
Tous les pilotes se dirigèrent vers le hangar où étaient les Gundam, la jeune fille prit le filin qui l'amènerait jusqu'au cockpit de Deathscythe et sentit une légère nervosité s'emparer d'elle. Elle connaissait par c?ur les plans du Gundam et son fonctionnement mais c'était autre chose de se retrouver aux commandes. Elle abandonna ses doutes et entra dans le cockpit. Elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire en voyant l'équipement stéréo super-puissant intégré au robot géant. Elle s'assit sur le siège et se sentit à sa place, l'odeur familière de son frère encore légèrement présente. Elle leva la main et activa tous les boutons de démarrage, puis elle saisit les commandes. Les fenêtres de communication des autres pilotes s'ouvrirent sur son écran central.  
  
- Tout est prêt, fit le blond.  
  
- LET'S GO !!!! cria la jeune fille, copiant à merveille son aîné.  
  
- Arrête de nous hurler dans les oreilles, Maxwell.  
  
Ne prêtant aucune attention au chinois, Tria alluma les propulseurs de Deathscythe Hell et s'envola dans la nuit, suivie des autres.  
  
- Duo est toujours aussi enthousiaste, constata Trowa.  
  
- Quand il s'agit d'anéantir du Ozzie il n'est jamais le dernier, souligna l'arabe.  
  
A suivre...  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Si ce "à suivre" vous a donné envie de fusiller l'auteuse, ne la tuez pas, envoyez un message (pas de mort s'il vous plaît) avec le charmant bouton violet. J'adore recevoir vos messages ! Review please !  
  
L'auteuse et les persos...  
  
Duo : Quoi ? Ma s?ur a osé me droguer ? Et pour aller se battre à ma place ??! Non mais c'est pas vrai !!  
  
Tria : Arf, je savais bien qu'il serait furieux...  
  
Heero : Et en plus, on n'a même pas vu que c'était elle.  
  
Fuu : Ben oui, fondamentalement, elle est identique à Duo, elle peut prendre sa voix et elle s'est habillée comme lui, résultat ils ont tous cru que c'était Duo.  
  
Wufei : Comme le matin où on les a confondus.  
  
Kaze : De plus, elle a l'entraînement du Soldat Parfait annihilateur d'émotions, donc Quatre ne peut pas percer ses protections mentales, en dehors des fortes émotions.  
  
Quatre : Donc, même moi je ne peux me rendre compte de rien.  
  
Tria : Et non !  
  
Wufei : Et on va aller se battre avec une onna ? Mais où va le monde, je vous le demande ?  
  
Fuu : Ce serait plutôt d'où sort le monde, la question. Et la réponse est de mon imagination tordue.  
  
Wufei : Sans aucun doute.  
  
Duo : Je me permettrai de te faire remarquer que son entraînement est le même que le notre, Feifei. Elle aussi forte et capable que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.  
  
Tria : Merci, Onii-chan !  
  
Duo : Mais ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner aussi vite, toi !  
  
Tria : -_-  
  
Duo : Enfin, je suis content de voir que notre glaçon se décongèle doucement mais sûrement, même si je ne sais pas si c'est l'influence de ma s?ur ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Dis-moi, Fuu-chan ? Et il y aura un casage avec Hee-chan ou pas ? Et pourquoi Q-chan et Tro sont toujours ensemble d'office avec toi, et pas moi et mon glaçon d'amour ?  
  
Fuu : C'est un secret, je vais pas tout révéler devant les lecteurs !  
  
Heero : A propos de lecteurs, t'aurais pas plutôt des fics à écrire ?  
  
Kaze : Toi, tu nous les brises, à nous le rappeler à chaque chapitre ! On a déjà dit qu'on continue les autres fics aussi, alors lâche-moi ou tu vas souffrir !  
  
Les inévitables et plus ou moins inutiles notes de l'auteuse (y'en a pas beaucoup) :  
  
1 : J'aime mon Dudule quand il est sérieux !  
  
Duo : Onee-chan ! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'en temps normal je suis pas sérieux ? v_v  
  
Fuu : Il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre de fics où tu as plus ou moins l'air d'un psychopathe, d'un obsédé ou d'un baka irrécupérable.  
  
Duo : ;__;  
  
Fuu : Pleure pas, Otouto. Je t'ai fait un rôle bien dans cette fic, non ? Un peu baka de temps en temps, mais sérieux quand il le faut ^^.  
  
Heero : Oui, tu es très bien.  
  
Duo : ^_____^ Merci, Hee-chan !  
  
2 : Non ! Mais il le lâche jamais ce maudit machin !  
  
Duo : Je te le fais pas dire, Onee-chan !  
  
Fuu : Arg, c'est à se demander s'il a rien d'autre à faire dans sa vie.  
  
Duo : Il ferait mieux de se le faire greffer, on gagnerait du temps...  
  
Heero : Et si tu parlais moins, on gagnerait tous du temps. Déjà que ces notes servent à rien...  
  
Fuu et Duo : ;____;  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Wufei : Oh oh...  
  
Kaze : Toi... Tu vas souffrir mille tourments dans les chapitres suivants !!  
  
Duo : Onee-chan... Merci ^^.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Wufei : Ouf... Y'a que Heero qui va trinquer. *soulagement collectif* 


	5. Fighting Girl Et ensuite ?

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Fuu, et son Yami, Kaze

Genre : Yaoi, romance, action (enfin j'ai essayé)...

Couple : On change pas, 2+1, 3+4+3, 5+S+5. ^^ Courage Duo ! Peut-être y arriveras-tu un jour ? lol

Disclaimer : Kaze : Après avoir terrorisé les proprios légaux grâce à la faux thermique de DeathAngel, mon MS perso, j'ai réussi à les avoir ! Donc les persos sont à moi !! Comment ça les papiers sont faux ??!!

Fuu : Tria est ma propriété exclusive !!!!

Note : Cette petite fic m'est venue comme ça à l'approche de cette charmante fête pleine de sucreries qu'est Halloween. Mais finalement cette histoire n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec Halloween ! -__-

Réponses aux reviews :

Babel121 : Merci de te gentille et longue review ^^. Ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Et rassure-toi, ce n'est pas une deathfic, à part pour les pauvres Ozzies qui se promènent bien sûr XP. Et ce qu'il va se passer pendant la mission, eh bien... Découvrons-le tout de suite !! lol

Yunachan 02 : Apparemment je me suis mal expliquée sur le fait que c'était Tria qui avait pris la place de Duo. En effet c'est le cas ^^.

Misao girl : Heureuse que ça te plaise ^^. Quant à savoir si Tria va bien s'en sortir eh bien... la réponse est là ^^. Et le réveil de Duo aussi...

Cltho : Waw, quelle longue review, ça me fait très plaisir ^____^. Je ne sais pas si je dois être ravie ou me sentir coupable de te faire coucher si tard à cause de la parution de ma fic alors que tu dois te lever tôt. C'est un extraordinaire compliment pour une apprentie gribouilleuse de fic comme moi ^^. Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Et oui, la socialisation de Hee-chan avance mais dans quel sens ? ^^ Haha, les sentiments de Heero, c'est une bonne question, je suis même pas sûre que lui-même connaisse la réponse lol. Heero faisant une déclaration à Tria en la prenant pour Duo ? Non non, un scénario sadique est prévu mais ce n'est pas celui-là ^^. On ne verra pas de déclaration enflammée dans cette partie-là.

Azazel : Voilà la suite !! Pauvre G-boys, se débrouiller avec deux Maxwell c'est pas une sinécure.

Duo : Abrège Onee-chan !! Et bonne lecture !! ^^

**Danse Mystérieuse**

Chapitre Cinq : Fighting Girl. Et ensuite ?

Aussitôt arrivés sur les lieux de la base, Tria mit les scanners du Deathscythe en route, cherchant les traces de la base souterraine et les trouva bientôt grâce aux capteurs surpuissants.

- Je les ai, informa-t-elle les autres, utilisant toujours la voix de son frère. Attendez, je capte aussi...

Les détecteurs du Deathscythe avaient surpris la présence d'autres MS, mais qui n'étaient pas trente contrairement aux annonces des Mads mais cent.

- Arg, grogna-t-elle, est-ce que les Mads sont devenus gâteux au point de ne pas faire la différence entre trente et cent ?!!!

- C'est pas le moment de grogner, Maxwell. Nous devons nous battre, ça ne fait jamais que vingt MS chacun.

- Ok !!!

La jeune fille leva les ailes de Deathscythe et le robot commença à rendre fou les détecteurs des autres MS. Puis elle avisa la stéréo de son frère et la mit en route, le son et la musique étant déjà préalablement réglés par son frère. Elle alluma sa faux thermique et fut la première à se lancer dans la bataille, tranchant à tout va avec la double faux thermique, exactement que son frère.

- Duo, attends-nous ! cria le blond dans l'interphone.

La seule réponse qui lui parvint par les interphones fut la musique de l'américain lancé comme d'habitude au maximum, leur explosant les tympans. Heero émit un grognement en entendant la musique à travers les enceintes puis il se lança vers les MS ennemis, le Wing Zero armé de son sabre laser.

- Duo aurait-il envie de nous exploser les tympans ? demanda tranquillement Trowa en déversant ses munitions les robots adverses.

- Hum, Maxwell est toujours bruyant, même au milieu de cette bataille déjà bruyante il faut qu'il en rajoute, dit le chinois en allongeant les bras du Nataku et détruisant deux MS d'un coup.

Les pilotes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder le Deathscythe du coin de l'œil, il était aussi létal qu'à son habitude, ses mouvements toujours aussi rapides et précis. Mais ses mouvements semblaient encore plus fluides qu'à son habitude. C'était le Gundam le plus maniable, ils le savaient, mais en regardant les mouvements qu'effectuait le pilote américain ils se sentirent tout à coup lourds et immobiles. Les MS tombaient de tous les côtés, la musique changea tout à coup à une autre chanson, et à travers leurs interphones les autres entendirent quand le pilote de Deathscythe se mit à chanter, accompagnant la chanteuse de sa voix enchanteresse. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Duo chanter comme ça, ils avaient comme une impression d'envoûtement qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à s'expliquer. La chanson était triste mais rythmée, et tandis que les paroles en japonais s'entendaient dans les haut-parleurs, les MS succombaient encore plus sous les coups de la faux thermique.

- _"Duo ! Duo ! Onii-chan ! Je veux réussir, je veux que tu sois fier de moi. Mais en même temps, j'ai honte et je suis inquiète de t'avoir laissé seul alors que tu es malade. Je me sens tellement coupable de t'avoir drogué, je ne voulais pas faire ça, vraiment. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissée faire, n'est-ce pas ? Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi..."_

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Maxwell ? demanda le chinois. Il est encore plus dangereux que d'habitude.

Quatre s'adressa en privé aux trois autres pilotes, ayant perçu les sentiments les plus violents de la jeune fille.

- Contrairement à ce qu'il nous a dit, il est très inquiet pour Tria. Il s'en veut de l'avoir laissée seule alors qu'elle est malade.

- Il veut en finir le plus vite possible, conclut le brun à mèche.

- Combien reste-t-il de MS ? demanda l'arabe.

- Environ la moitié, soixante, répondit Wufei.

- Bon. Duo, fit le pilote de Sandrock en communiquant avec tous les Gundam cette fois, toi seul sais où se trouve la base souterraine, occupe-t'en pendant que nous nous chargeons des MS restants.

"Mission acceptée" s'apprêtait à répondre la jeune fille, quand elle se rendit compte à temps que si elle disait ça ils se rendraient tous compte de qui elle était.

- Ok, Q-man, Shinigami est sur le coup !!

- Ne fais pas de folies, Duo.

- Don't worry, Shinigami never dies.

Et Deathscythe prit élégamment son envol et alla se poser un peu plus loin, juste au-dessus de la base. Tria manipula la faux thermique et la fit entrer dans le sol comme dans du beurre, créant ainsi un trou béant dans le toit de la base souterraine. Grâce aux scanners du Gundam, qui étaient les plus performants, elle savait jusqu'où s'étendait la base et se mit  à tout détruire sur son passage. Les quatre autres pilotes avaient repris leur âpre bataille contre les MS lorsque tout à coup leurs Gundam se mirent en mode alerte.

- Oh non ! La base était un piège ! cria Quatre. Duooo !!!

Une énorme explosion se fit entendre et tous les pilotes s'en voulurent d'avoir été imprudents. L'explosion s'était produit à une centaine de mètres d'eux et le souffle de l'explosion vint frapper rudement leurs robots, mais ils en avaient vu d'autres. Une rage sans nom s'empara de tous les pilotes, y compris Heero, et ils se mirent à détruire tous les MS restants sans la moindre pitié. La fumée de l'explosion se dissipait très lentement lorsque les quatre G-boys entendirent un cri familier dans leurs haut-parleurs.

- SHINIGAMI IS ALIIIIIIIVE !!!!!

- Duo ! dirent deux voix simultanées.

- Ben quoi, Hee-chan et Q-man, vous croyez quand même pas que cette petite explosion pourrait venir à bout de cette merveille de technologie qu'est mon Deathscythe Hell quand même !

- Baka !

- Ah ! Je te retrouve, Hee-chan ! A un moment, j'aurai presque cru que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. _"Ah, Onii-chan, c'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas été là pour entendre ça, j'aurai voulu que tu en profites aussi."_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse à la taquinerie. La jeune fille tendit la main vers la stéréo et l'éteignit tandis qu'elle lançait les propulseurs de son Gundam pour s'envoler. Aussitôt suivie par les autres Gundam, leur mission étant achevée.

- Let's go !!!!! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il nous casse toujours les oreilles ?! Dire que pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'allais le regretter... Je ne pourrai jamais regretter un enquiquineur pareil !

- Je t'ai entendu, Wuwufyfy !

- MAXWELL !!

Aux environs de deux heures du matin, ils étaient de retour à leur planque. En arrivant dans le hangar, les Gundam se posèrent et les pilotes vérifièrent avec leurs systèmes les dégâts occasionnés. Tria eut une grimace en voyant la lueur clignotante rouge qui signalait que le cockpit avait été endommagé.

- _"De toute façon, j'avais pas besoin de lui pour le savoir. Par contre, Onii-chan sera sûrement furieux que j'ai endommagé son Deathscythe. Déjà que je l'ai emprunté, en plus je l'ai endommagé. Il va sûrement me tuer..."_

Elle ouvrit le cockpit, la barre en titane renforcée qui s'était fichée dedans tomba au sol avec un bruit mat. Tria utilisa le filin pour descendre jusqu'au sol. Les autres en firent de même.

- On réparera les dégâts un peu plus tard dans la journée, d'accord ?

Tous les pilotes acquiescèrent silencieusement et marchèrent jusqu'à la maison. La jeune fille se tourna vers les garçons.

- Je vais aller voir ma sœur.

- Oui, vas-y Duo, répondit le blondinet.

- Thanks.

La jeune fille monta les marches le plus stoïquement possible alors que la douleur la traversait comme des milliers de lames de couteaux. Elle entra dans sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec un Duo plus furieux que jamais.

- Comment as-tu osé ?!

- Onii-chan, je...

La jeune fille avait réfléchi aux excuses qu'elle pourrait présenter à son frère durant tout le chemin du retour mais elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer que ses jambes cessèrent de la soutenir et elle tomba sur le sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Duo sut aussitôt ce qui se passait, avant même que ses yeux habitués ne remarquent la tâche noire sur le tissu de même couleur mais qui avait été provoqué par autre chose...

- Tu as été blessée, dit-il d'un ton de constatation. Vite, je dois te soigner.

Le frère, oubliant ses griefs, prit Tria dans ses bras et l'emmena dans ses bras dans la salle de bains. Il souleva avec précaution le sweat et remarqua la large coupure nette et précise sur la taille de la jeune fille.

- Shit !

Il sortit aussitôt du désinfectant et des bandages de l'armoire à pharmacie et se mit en devoir de soigner sa cadette. Puis il lui fit un bandage serré avant de relever un visage sévère vers elle.

- Tria, tu m'as drogué, dit-il d'une voix mortellement sérieuse.

- Pardon, Duo, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'étais guérie et toi tu étais contaminé, je savais bien que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé consciemment mener cette mission alors je... j'ai... J'étais tellement inquiète à l'idée que tu ailles te battre dans cet état. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de ne plus jamais te voir revenir vers moi. L'idée de te perdre m'a traversé l'esprit et je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire. Tu es ma seule famille, alors non, je refuse de te perdre pour la simple raison que tu ne voudrais pas que je te remplace.

Les yeux améthystes de la jeune fille s'étaient remplis de larmes et ses épaules se secouaient légèrement de sanglots muets. Duo la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, tout en faisant attention à sa blessure.

- Je te comprends Imouto, mais ne me refais plus jamais ça. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'inquiétude quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu que la maison était vide.

Soudain une idée frappa le cerveau de Duo.

- Mais au fait, si tu as mené à bien la mission à ma place, ça veut dire que tu as piloté mon Deathscythe ?!!

- Euh, voui.

- Mais comment ?

- Ben tu sais, G voulait me spécialiser dans les infiltrations et il l'a fait. Mais je lui ai fait promettre de m'apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les Gundam et leur pilotage.

- Hum... Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que les autres ont dit ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Eh bien que tu pilotes à ma place, voyons.

Tria eut un petit sourire moqueur à la question de son frère.

- Non, ne me dis pas que...

- J'ai joué à Duo Maxwell.

- Quoi ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Ils ne t'ont pas reconnue ?

- Non, grand frère. Je me suis habillée comme toi, j'ai pris ta voix et je me suis conduit comme toi, bien que tu ne comportes pas très différemment de moi, et le tour a été joué.

- Même Quatre n'a rien vu ?

- Je pense que non, il m'a appelée Duo du début à la fin.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Mais pourquoi as-tu...

- L'important était que la mission soit menée à bien avec la participation du pilote Duo Maxwell et ça a été le cas.

La jeune fille se sentait fatiguée, avec sa maladie à peine guérie et la mission. Son frère la mit dans son lit.

- Grand frère, n'oublie pas de te soigner, dit-elle à moitié endormie.

- Non, je vais me soigner de ce pas, maintenant endors-toi.

- Pardon, Onii-chan... J'ai légèrement... endommagé Deathscythe...

- Hum, de toute façon il y a toujours des dégâts dans ce genre de missions de destruction massive. Ne t'en fais pas.

L'américain caressa légèrement les cheveux de la jeune fille et descendit à la cuisine, constatant que les autres étaient encore là.

- Comment va-t-elle Duo ? demanda le petit blond.

- Elle dort paisiblement.

- Dis-moi Duo, tu es blessé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ?

- Pendant que tu étais monté voir ta sœur, nous sommes retournés voir les Gundam. Nous avions entendu ce bruit mat quand tu as ouvert ton cockpit alors nous sommes allées vérifier et avons brièvement inspecté les Gundam pour voir les dégâts et il y avait du sang sur ton siège et sur quelques-unes des commandes.

- N'essaie pas de nier, ajouta Trowa.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Tria était réveillée quand je suis arrivé et elle m'a aidé à arranger ça.

- Sûr ? demanda Heero.

- Mais oui, Hee-chan. Aucun problème, je suis comme neuf. Je mangerai bien un petit quelque chose moi.

- Estomac sur pattes, critiqua Wufei.

Les autres G-boys allèrent se reposer pendant que Duo se préparait un petit quelque chose et sortait les médicaments qu'il devait prendre.

- _"Que se passe-t-il avec Hee-chan ? C'est comme s'il était concerné par mon état de santé. Bah, je dois me faire des idées, c'est sûrement le fait qu'un pilote ne soit plus opérationnel qui le dérange."_

Après que l'américain eut avalé un petit encas, il se dirigea vers le hangar à Gundam et les regarda les uns après les autres. Il prit le filin et monta jusqu'au cockpit de Deathscythe. Il remarqua que c'était le moins endommagé. En passant la tête à l'intérieur il vit le sang qui avait tâché l'intérieur du cockpit et ne put s'empêcher un coup de poing rageur. Un peu plus loin et sa sœur aurait pu être atteint à l'un de ses organes vitaux ! Il nettoya le sang soigneusement puis il s'installa aux commandes et regarda les données du dernier combat. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant que Deathscythe avait été manipulé quasiment comme si c'était lui qui avait été aux commandes ! Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment sa sœur pouvait-elle piloter son propre Gundam comme lui ?! Finalement, il ressortit du cockpit et redescendit au sol, pour se trouver nez à nez avec Heero.

- Hee-chan, tu m'as foutu les jetons ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je suis venu nettoyer le sang avant qu'il ne sèche. Si jamais il avait séché j'aurai eu du mal à le faire partir de mon beau Deathscythe. ^___^

L'américain croisa le regard du japonais, bizarrement expressif, et ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, pendant quelques instants qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Duo sentit une émotion très puissante lui serrer la poitrine et se demanda un instant s'il pourrait se retenir de sauter sur le pilote de Wing et de le violer sur place. Heero remarqua une lueur qui traversa un instant les yeux de son vis-à-vis et se demanda ce que c'était (1). Le pilote natté remballa rapidement ses hormones et prit la direction de la planque.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'irai bien faire un petit somme, moi. Tu viens Hee-chan ?

- Hn.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent et finirent par aller se coucher. Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le sommeil de son voisin de chambre.

#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*

Le lendemain matin, le japonais fut le premier levé comme à son habitude, bientôt suivi par Quatre et Trowa, qui se levaient toujours ensemble ^^ puis Wufei qui les suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Puis à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, une tornade brune arriva dans la cuisine.

- Hello Everybody !

- Bonjour Du... commença le blond. Euh non, Tria.

- You're right, Q-chan ! fit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Les autres garçons se tournèrent vers elle et comprirent pourquoi l'arabe n'avait pas pu se tromper. La jeune fille portait un short et une chemise d'homme, probablement à son frère et ne portaient pas ses bandages ce qui laissait apparaître une poitrine ferme sous le tissu. Une légère rougeur vint couvrir les joues de nos garçons, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de vraiment visible.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Je me sens en pleine forme après cette bonne nuit de sommeil !

Une deuxième tornade brune arriva dans la cuisine.

- Hello Everybody !

- Ohayou Onii-chan !

L'américaine déposa une bise sur la joue de son frère puis remarqua quelque chose.

- Hum, je fais chaque jour la bise à mon frère mais pas à vous, je suis vraiment malpolie.

Et elle se mit à faire le tour des G-boys, trop stupéfaits pour réagir. D'abord Quatre, puis Wufei, Trowa et enfin Heero, qui était au bout de la table. La jeune fille remarqua qu'ils étaient restés figés, elle sentit la rougeur de la honte lui couvrir les joues.

- Peut-être que vous ne voulez pas que je vous embrasse, pardon, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

L'américain eut un regard désolé devant la tristesse et le regret de sa sœur, puis il devint furieux en regardant les autres pilotes.

- Mais non, Tria, ne fais pas cette tête, fit l'empathe en souriant. Nous n'avons pas à l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de marques d'affection. Ne crois pas que ça nous gêne... Enfin, moi ça ne me gêne pas.

- C'est vrai ? demanda la jeune fille avec espoir.

- Oui, confirma le blond. ^__^

- Ca ne me gêne pas, ajouta Trowa.

- Moi non plus, dit Wufei.

- Ni moi, ajouta le dernier.

La jeune fille eut alors un sourire de bonheur que tous les jeunes hommes furent heureux d'avoir provoqué.

- Arigato !

Puis elle s'installa à la table pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Comment va ta blessure, Duo ? demanda le blond.

- Pas de problème, Quatre. Comme je te l'ai dit hier soir, je suis comme neuf.

- Au fait, Maxwell, tu as vraiment fait de la charpie des Ozzies cette nuit.

- Bah, j'ai parfois un peu de mal à me contrôler.

- Tu sais, on avait compris que tu voulais retourner au plus vite auprès de ta sœur. Quatre nous en a parlé.

- Hum, fit l'américain. _"Alors même en plein milieu du combat, Tria s'inquiétait pour moi."_

Il eut un regard plein de douceur pour sa sœur, qui eut un petit sourire.

- Au fait Maxwell, fais un effort avec ta stéréo, elle est vraiment trop forte à mon goût. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous faire profiter de cette horrible cacophonie que tu oses appeler musique.

- Hum, Wufei, intervint le blond. Tu nous as pourtant dit que tu avais été stupéfié par les talents de chanteur de Duo cette nuit. ^__^

- Talents de chanteur ? répéta Duo.

- Oui, quand tu t'en mis à chanter cette chanson triste en japonais.

- Ah oui, fit Duo, c'est "Tsumi". (2)

- Traître, Winner.

- Allons, Wufei, il est bon d'être honnête parfois.

- Alors comme ça, je vous ai surpris ? demanda Duo en entrant dans le jeu.

- Oui, répondit l'empathe. C'était tellement... envoûtant, je ne vois que ce mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là.

- C'est vrai, confirma le français.

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas des paroles des pilotes, le soir précédent elle s'était mise à chanter inconsciemment quand elle avait entendu les premières notes familières de la musique. Elle pensait avoir une voix ordinaire, elle ne voyait ce qu'ils y trouvaient d'extraordinaire. Duo, pour sa part, n'était guère surpris, il savait pour l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois, quel effet produisait la voix de sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais essayé lui-même, adorant chanter faux exprès pour faire enrager le chinois. Il ne put éviter de sourire en voyant le regard de doute qu'avait sa jumelle, il savait bien qu'elle pensait avoir une voix ordinaire, mais il savait que c'était loin d'être le cas. Bientôt tous nos amis quittèrent la table, laissant la vaisselle à Wufei, qui était de corvée, et qui se plaignait en disant que c'était la tâche des "onna".

- Grand frère, je vais prendre une douche, ensuite on s'occupera de cette blessure d'hier, ok ?

- Ok, Imouto.

Duo fut reconnaissant à sa sœur d'avoir formulé sa question de manière à ne pas le faire mentir, il détestait vraiment mentir. Il n'avait pas vraiment menti la nuit précédente mais ça l'avait vraiment mis mal à l'aise. La jeune fille grimpa au premier étage et fila dans sa chambre. Elle enleva le bandage et le pansement fait par son frère et se regarda dans un miroir. La blessure était nette et avait été bien soignée, elle ne laisserait probablement pas de trace, mais ça ne la préoccupait pas, elle se moquait pas mal d'avoir des cicatrices.

Elle entra dans la douche et laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur quand l'eau se mit à couler sur sa peau meurtrie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la douche et faisait disparaître les derniers vestiges de l'eau rose qui n'avaient pas disparu. Son frère était rentré dans sa chambre et lui fit un sermon en voyant que la blessure s'était rouverte. Puis il se mit en devoir de lui faire un nouveau pansement et bandage.

- Les Mads nous ont contacté, nous avons deux semaines de repos avant de nous lancer dans notre prochaine mission, mais apparemment à un moment ou un autre nous en aurons une avec toi, Imouto.

- Je sais bien que le fait que je participe ne te plait pas, Onii-chan.

- Hum. Je sais que tu peux te défendre et que tu es aussi douée que chacun d'entre nous. Mais tu restes ma petite sœur, et c'est vrai que ça ne me plait pas de te savoir impliquée dans des missions. Mais je préfère encore te savoir sur la même mission que nous, que sur une autre, seule.

La jeune fille eut un sourire, comme dans le passé, Duo était toujours aussi protecteur envers elle, ne voulant que son bonheur.

- Onii-chan...

- Oui, Tria ?

- Tu me permettras de réparer les dégâts que j'ai fait à Deathscythe ?

- Oui. Et puis tu sais, j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil, en fait mon Gundam est le moins endommagé, donc je te pardonne les dégâts mineurs infligés.

- Merci Onii-chan !

A suivre...

#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*

J'adore recevoir vos commentaires, alors faites-moi savoir vos avis, si ça vous plaît toujours... Review please !

Yousei fanficeuse. Et ensuite ?

Duo : Et en plus il a fallu qu'elle soit blessée ! Non, mais c'est pas vrai, Tria ! Tu veux me faire mourir d'inquiétude ou quoi ?

Tria : Pardon, grand frère. Mais je n'ai pas demandé aux Ozzies de faire péter leur base juste sous mon nez non plus !

Duo : Et en plus elle pilote Deathscythe comme moi ?

Fuu : Ben oui. Un mystère de plus dans l'histoire. ^^

Wufei : Onna !!! Comment as-tu osé me faire faire la vaisselle !!

Fuu : Allons Wufei, ça ne va pas toujours être les mêmes qui sont de corvée, quand même.

Quatre : Alors comme ça, Tro-chou et moi on se lève toujours en même temps, hein ?

Kaze : Ouip, forcément. Etant donné que non seulement vous utilisez la même chambre mais aussi le même lit.

Quatre : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Fuu : Content ?

Trowa : Oui.

Duo : Mais c'est quoi cette nouvelle mission ? Et pourquoi ces cinglés de Mads veulent faire participer ma sœur ?

Kaze : Secret scénaristique.

Duo : Dis-moi, Fuu-nee-chan ? Et il y aura un casage avec Hee-chan ou pas ? Et pourquoi Q-chan et Tro-chan sont toujours ensemble d'office avec toi, et pas moi et mon glaçon d'amour ?

Fuu : C'est un secret, petit frère, je vais pas tout révéler devant les lecteurs !

Heero : A propos de lecteurs, t'aurais pas plutôt des fics à écrire ?

Kaze : Ton disque est rayé ou quoi ? Non, mais !! Fous-nous la paix ou tu vas souffrir dans la suite !!

Duo : -____- Quelque chose me dit que grâce à Hee-chan, Onee-chan va reporter notre casage, si jamais il y en aura un, un jour.

Les inévitables et inutiles notes de l'auteuse :

1 : Ah là là, Hee-chan il connaît vraiment rien aux choses de la vie.

Duo : C'est clair. Il reconnaît même pas une lueur de désir quand il en voit une. C'est pas possible je vais vraiment le violer si ça continue !

Kaze : Non, pas dans cette fic, en tout cas. (Fuu ne le permettrait pas, et puis c'est pas vraiment mon truc non plus)

Fuu : -____- Ca, c'est clair !

2 : Tsumi = Crime.

Duo : Quoi ? J'ai des chansons comme ça qui se promènent dans ma stéréo ?

Fuu : Oui, et tu n'imagines ce qu'on peut y trouver.

Duo : Comment se fait-il que je n'imagine pas, puisque c'est ma stéréo ?

Fuu : Huhuhu !! ^_______^


	6. Le mystère s'épaissit

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Fuu, et son Yami, Kaze

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, prise de tête, songfic sur ce chapitre...

Couple : Pas d'originalité ! Mais ce n'est pas le but de la fic et je n'aime que ces couples-là !

Disclaimer : Duo, mon petit frère squatte la salle de bain et le frigo tandis que Hee-chan squatte n'importe quel endroit avec son laptop toujours dans le coin, mais non, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! Cependant Tria est ma propriété exclusive !!!!

Note : Cette petite fic m'est venue comme ça à l'approche de cette charmante fête pleine de sucreries qu'est Halloween. Mais finalement cette histoire n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec Halloween ! --

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**** Je suis désolée que la suite ne soit pas arrivée plus tôt mais mon PC avait décidé de prendre quelques vacances supplémentaires après l'été. Mon travail a dû être interrompu pendant un bon moment et vous m'en voyez désolée, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez. Si des réponses à des reviews manquent c'est pour la même raison, j'ai répondu à celles qui ont été sauvegardées sur **

Réponses aux reviews :

Leenaren : Ravie que tu trouves ma fic 'cool' et que tu veuilles la suite ! Kissous !

Misao girl : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Ca me fat très plaisir !! Kissous !

Chris52 : (relis le pseudo) J'ai reçu une review de Chris !!!! Oo Oui, ça avance lentement mais sûrement, même si Hee-chan est une cruche... Kissous !

Clôtho : Une quiche ? C'est marrant, ça ! Eh oui, y'a que Hee-chan pour pas reconnaître une lueur de désir ! Merci de tes compliments ! Kissous !

Babel121 : Eh oui, la relation Duo/Tria est des plus proches. Même remarque que précédemment sur Hee-chan. Merci de tes commentaires !! Kissous !!

Sandra : Que de compliments ! Sur la fic et mon nouveau perso ! Je suis vraiment ravie et gênée !! Merci beaucoup !! Kissous !

ShinOyasumi : Je suis ravie d'avoir autant de compliments de ta part. ## Merci, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite. Kissous !

Kaorulabelle : Merci de tes encouragements ! Kissous !

Danse Mystérieuse

Chapitre Six : Le mystère s'épaissit

Une fois de plus ce soir-là, Heero téléphona au "Dragon", le pub où il avait vu les deux danseuses il y avait près de deux semaines. La serveuse devait être habituée à ses appels car dès qu'elle entendit sa voix.

- Ah oui, monsieur l'admirateur secret ! J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous. Les "Twin Dancers" (1) que vous recherchez nous ont envoyé leur nouveau lieu où elles se produisent. C'est dans un bar un peu comme le nôtre qui s'appelle 'Mysterious Look' dans la ville de Rubeck.

- Merci beaucoup. "_Rubeck, c'est une ville qui se trouve à quelques kilomètres d'ici... Non, ce n'est pas parce que c'est près d'ici que je dois tout de suite trouver ça suspect._"

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi après le retour de mission, tous les jeunes gens s'étaient mis à réparer soigneusement leurs Gundam. Chacun s'occupant du sien propre, sauf Duo qui était aidé dans sa tâche par sa sœur, qui fit montre d'un grand talent pour la réparation de la taule en Gundamium du cockpit.

- Waw, Imouto ! Tu t'y connais même en réparation de Gundam, je suis complètement sidéré ! That's really a great job !

- Thanks, Onii-chan !

Les autres pilotes regardaient la jeune fille s'affairer sur Deathscythe. Elle faisait les mêmes choses qu'eux mais ses moindres gestes semblaient tendres et charmants. En un mot, ils étaient tous sous le charme. Avec Duo, elle amenait vraiment de la joie dans leurs vies jusque là exclusivement consacrées à la guerre. Tout comme son frère elle connaissait la réalité de la guerre et pourtant elle avait choisi de garder sa joie de vivre et son sourire. Après que les réparations furent terminées, Quatre proposa de prendre un petit thé et tout le monde se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tandis qu'il préparait la boisson chaude, il ne cessait de se tourner vers Duo, comme voulant dire quelque chose mais n'y arrivant pas. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard devant l'attitude du jeune arabe.

- Dis-moi, Q-chan, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? demanda Duo.

Apparemment le blond n'avait besoin que d'une planche car il sembla plus calme et ouvrit la bouche, apparemment décidé.

- Je sais que ça va te paraître un peu bête, Duo, mais j'ai tellement apprécié ta façon de chanter hier soir que j'aimerais te demander de chanter à nouveau.

- Ah, c'était donc ça, fit le natté. Hum, eh bien pourquoi pas. Cependant j'y mets un petit plus, Tria chantera avec moi.

- Mais Onii-chan...

- S'il te plaît, Tria...

La jeune fille ne put résister au regard suppliant de son frère et hocha la tête, marquant son accord.

- Good ! s'exclama l'américain. On se fait ça après le thé, ok ?

- Merci, Duo, dit le blond.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est pas comme si tu me demandais la Lune.

Les trois autres garçons avaient dressé l'oreille dès qu'ils avaient entendu la question du jeune pilote de Sandrock, même s'ils s'efforçaient de ne pas le montrer, eux aussi souhaitaient réentendre à nouveau cette voix envoûtante. Etrangement, le thé fut bu en un rien de temps. Tria sortit de sa poche un CD et le mit dans la chaîne Hi-fi du salon.

- C'est la piste sonore uniquement, précisa-t-elle.

Duo ne semblait pas sûr de lui à l'idée de chanter, il n'était pas comme sa sœur, qui semblait avoir ce talent inné.

- Grand frère, tu chantes juste encore de temps en temps, non ? murmura l'américaine, qui avait deviné ses pensées.

- Oui, quand les autres ne m'entendent pas.

- Bien, dans ce cas tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Toi aussi tu as cette voix si particulière qui envoûte les gens.

- Mais non, toi tu l'as...

- Je me souviens qu'à l'époque où Sœur Helen nous avait appris cette chanson, elle avait dit que nous l'avions tous les deux.

Duo doutait vraiment d'avoir le même don que sa sœur pour le chant, mais devant l'air sûr de la jeune fille il se sentit rassuré.

- Bien, fit la jeune fille en saisissant la télécommande de la hi-fi, let's sing !

Et elle lança le CD en lecture, qui commençait par une musique très douce. Les jumeaux restèrent debout, se mettant dos à dos, tandis que les autres s'asseyaient dans un canapé. Et dès que l'américain ouvrit la bouche, la magie opéra de nouveau sur les quatre autres G-boys.

Duo : Furueru yokaze ga sasayaite sugiru (_Les vents tremblants de la nuit passent dans un murmure_)

Duo : Kokoro no oku tonoru honou no fukikesu you (_Comme s'ils éteignaient la flamme qui se trouve au fond de mon cœur_)

Duo : Jibun o itsuwari tsuzukeru tsumori no (_Tout ce temps, j'ai continué à me mentir_)

Ce qui étonnait tous les autres, plus que cette voix quasi surnaturelle, c'était cette façon dont il semblait "vivre" la chanson et ses paroles, comme si elles racontaient sa vie (ce qui était quasiment le cas).

Tria : Kashita kase mo ima wa sude ni hai to kiete (_En me mettant ces chaînes, maintenant c'est trop tard, elles ont disparu en cendres_)

Tria : Kagami no naka naiteru no wa moto no watashi (_A l'intérieur du miroir mon ancienne apparence est en train de pleurer_)

Tria : Osana sugita egao wa modoru hi wa konai (_Le visage souriant de l'enfance ne reviendra jamais_)

A ce moment-là, les deux Maxwell se serrèrent les mains, sans se retourner, liant les doigts de leurs quatre mains.

Deux : Kowarete mo ii kono omoi goto kudakeru no nara (_Peu m'importe d'être brisé si cette émotion est cassée_)

Deux : Watashi no tsumi ga tada watashi dake furisosogu nara (_Si mon crime coule seulement et juste sur moi_)

Deux : Furishikiru ame kitto watashi no kokoro no arashi (_La pluie torrentielle est sûrement la tempête de mon cœur_)

Deux : Shizumeru sube wa mou sude ni naku inori tsuzukeru...... tsumi (_Je deviens dépressif, il est déjà trop tard pour continuer à prier...... un crime_)

Tria : Yozora ni nijinda kin no tsuki akari (_Dans le ciel nocturne brille la lumière dorée de la lune_)

Tria : Sabakareru hi kuru to shitara watashi dake o (_Si le jour du jugement arrive, ne jugez que moi_)

Tria : Yuruseru hazu nai yurusareru hazu mo (_Je ne peux pas être pardonné, je ne devrai pas être pardonné_)

Duo : Hikikaesezu tada susunda tsumi e no michi (_Je ne me suis pas retourné, j'ai juste continué sur la route vers le crime_)

Duo : Ima no fukou kawasu sube wa atta keredo (_Ma tristesse actuelle, il y avait un moyen de l'éviter mais_)

Duo : Negau kokoro tomezuita watashi no kokoro (_Le cœur qui souhaitait a été arrêté par mon cœur_)

Deux : Kizuitsuite ii mune no itami de sakareru no nara (_Peu m'importe d'être blessé si on déchire les douleurs de ma poitrine_)

Deux : Watashi no ai ga tada watashi dake kurushimeru nara (_Si mon amour blesse seulement et juste moi_)

Deux : Kono yo no batsu ga subete watashi ni furisosoi demo (_La punition de ce monde tout entier tombe sans arrêt sur moi mais_)

Deux : Sorede kitto yurusareru hi wa konai watashi no...... tsumi (_De plus je ne serai sûrement jamais pardonné pour mon...... crime_)

Les autres pilotes étaient toujours plongés dans leurs pensées bien après que les dernières paroles de la chanson se soient éteintes.

* * *

Finalement quand les quatre autres G-boys sortirent de la torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient tombés, ce fut pour constater que les Maxwell les avaient laissés seuls avec leurs pensées. Quatre décida d'aller les chercher, et étonnement tous les autres garçons l'accompagnèrent, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils devaient être là. Ils fouillèrent la maison et ne trouvèrent personne. Finalement ils se décidèrent à aller vérifier la salle d'entraînement au sous-sol et le hangar à Gundam s'ils ne les trouvaient pas.

Ils descendirent les marches et virent les jumeaux dans le coin large qui servait aux combats libres. Le frère et la sœur étaient en train de s'affronter à la faux thermique (arme familiale lol). Les autres garçons étaient intéressés par le combat et s'approchèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent près d'eux, ils virent quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué de loin : ils avaient tous les deux les yeux bandés et se battaient en aveugles ! Quatre s'apprêtait à intervenir, leur dire qu'ils risquaient de se blesser gravement mais la main de Trowa sur son épaule l'en empêcha et lui fit comprendre d'attendre la suite.

Duo bondit en avant, exactement dans la direction où se trouvait sa sœur, et abattit sa faux vers le bas. La jeune fille la bloqua en tenant sa faux à l'horizontale au-dessus de sa tête, et le repoussa d'un coup vers l'avant. Profitant de son avantage, elle lança sa faux vers la côté gauche du corps de son frère, qui bloqua le coup en tenant sa faux verticalement des deux mains, et il la repoussa à son tour. Sans hésiter, l'américain tenta un coup de poing et à la stupéfaction des autres, la jeune femme l'arrêta juste devant son torse, les deux faux tentèrent de frapper au même instant et entrèrent en contact juste entre leurs deux corps, puis ils se séparèrent d'un bond en arrière.

- Pas mal du tout, Imouto.

- Toi aussi, Onii-chan. Alors les gars, qu'en pensez-vous ? ajouta-t-elle pour leurs "spectateurs".

- Vous saviez qu'on était là ? demanda Quatre.

Pendant que la conversation commençait, Trowa et Heero, qui avaient manifestement la même idée, s'étaient déplacés chacun derrière l'un des Maxwell.

- Oui, répondit Duo. Et quant à ceux qui croiraient qu'on ne les sent pas se déplacer, je crois qu'ils se trompent, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire shinigami.

- N'est-ce pas ? ajouta sa sœur. Heero, qui est derrière Onii-chan.

- Et Trowa qui est derrière Imouto.

- Comment ? fit Heero.

- Nos sens ne reposent pas uniquement sur les déplacement d'air et les bruits, commença le pilote natté.

- Quand ce sont des combattants, nous pouvons suivre leurs "auras", poursuivit sa sœur. Par exemple, je sens une force chaude et bienveillante comme le soleil venant de là, dit-elle en montrant le blond, je peux dire que c'est Quatre. La force qui est près de lui dégage de la force et un très fort caractère, c'est Wufei.

- Derrière moi, continua son frère, il y a une force puissante et silencieuse comme l'océan, c'est Heero. Et derrière Tria, il y a une force silencieuse, mais calme et sûre comme une forêt, c'est Trowa.

Les autres furent surpris quelques secondes, et les combattants, sans se consulter bondirent l'un vers l'autre. Le combat avait repris. Même s'il était impressionné, Quatre n'en restait pas moins inquiet. Son amant le remarqua et revint près de lui le rassurer. Les coups se succédaient sans interruption, attaques et parades s'enchaînant dans un rythme effréné.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se contentaient pas d'attaquer avec leurs armes, ils utilisaient aussi coups de poings, de pieds, de coudes, de genoux, toutes les parties de leurs corps étaient une arme et ils faisaient étalage de leur maîtrise du corps à corps. Duo trouva une petite faille dans la défense de sa sœur et en profita immédiatement, la faux s'abaissa et vint déchirer le tissu de son bras gauche. Mais Tria ne fut pas en reste, dès que l'attaque de son frère l'eut touchée, elle profita aussitôt de l'opportunité, écarta l'arme thermique d'une main et trancha dans le pantalon bouffant de la jambe droite de l'américain. Ils firent tous les deux un bond en arrière, et reprirent leurs assauts de plus belle.

Les autres les regardaient se battre avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'admiration. Ils se seraient battus les yeux ouverts qu'ils n'auraient pas été meilleurs. Alors que Duo attaquait franchement, Tria profita de son attaque pour le débarrasser de son arme, qui vola de l'autre côté de la pièce. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire que sa propre arme était éjectée d'un coup de pied précis. Les Maxwell regrettèrent aussitôt leurs gestes.

- Shit ! Onii-chan, hurry up !

- Okay, Imouto !

Avant que qui que ce soit ait compris, l'américain se retrouva avec deux saltos avant devant Heero. Sa sœur l'avait suivi quasi immédiatement et prit appui sur lui juste au moment où il se retrouva devant le japonais. L'américain avait la main tendue devant lui, où sa sœur prit appui pour sauter au-dessus d'eux. Une demi-seconde après que Duo se soit retrouvé devant le pilote de Wing, sa sœur se trouvait derrière ce dernier. Avant que le japonais ait le temps de réagir, ce qui est très étonnant quand on connaît la désormais légendaire rapidité du Soldat Parfait, les deux américains, se trouvant devant et derrière lui, saisirent chacun leur arme à pleine main sans le moindre doute ni hésitation. Le japonais quant à lui n'en revenait pas, d'abord d'avoir été surpris puis ensuite des gestes des Maxwell. C'était à peine croyable, c'était surhumain ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils avaient saisit leur arme en plein milieu du tube sans rien y voir. Subitement, le pilote de Wing se demanda quel genre d'entraînement G avait bien pu faire subir à celui de Deathscythe et sa sœur.

Duo enleva son bandeau, tout comme sa sœur, et replia tranquillement sa faux thermique. L'entraînement était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Tria se retourna alors vers eux, le visage tendu par le regret.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Hee-chan. J'aurai pu te blesser, je suis vraiment maladroite. Je ne me suis rendu compte que la faux aller se diriger vers toi qu'une fois que je l'avais envoyée voler.

- Je suis logé à la même enseigne, dit Duo, je n'ai absolument pas anticipé où irait la faux de Tria avant de la désarmer.

La jeune fille semblait presque sur le point de pleurer et le japonais ne voulait pas voir ça.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Duo, Tria. Je ne suis pas blessé, grâce à vous deux.

Toutes les mâchoires s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Non, ce n'était pas possible, le Soldat Parfait ne les engueulait pas et les remerciait ?! Il fallait à tout prix marquer ce jour dans le calendrier, pensa Duo.

* * *

Cela faisait cinq jours que la mission était terminée, cela faisait également cinq soirs que Duo et sa sœur avaient trouvé un nouveau bar où sévir avec leurs talents de danseurs. Ce soir-là, vers 21h30 comme à leur habitude, ils sortirent de la planque, enfourchèrent leurs moto et disparurent dans la nuit. Les autres ne leur demandaient pas où ils allaient, leur laissant un peu de vie privée et les Maxwell en étaient reconnaissants.

Ils prenaient quand même la précaution de vérifier soigneusement si on les suivait, à l'allée, comme au retour. Ils allaient s'amuser mais ils n'en oubliaient pas pour autant les précautions élémentaires. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée des artistes du "Mysterious Look" vers 22h et y entrèrent, maintenant connus du gardien baraqué qui gardait l'entrée, tel un molosse garde son os. Ils allèrent dans leur loge et se préparèrent tranquillement, le spectacle commençait dans une demi-heure.

- Je me demande où est passé Hee-chan ? dit Duo pensif.

Le japonais avait lui aussi quitté la planque, mais bien avant eux, juste après le repas sans donner la moindre explication.

- Hum, je ne sais pas. Un rendez-vous d'amour ? suggéra Tria.

- Imouto !!

- Je plaisante ! Je ne sais pas, Onii-chan.

Les deux étaient presque prêts, il ne leur restait plus qu'à mettre leurs masques en place.

- Heureusement que nous sommes autorisés à porter ces masques, petite sœur...

- Oui, le patron n'a pas été chiant, il a dit que ça fascinait les clients et que sa clientèle avait augmenté depuis que nous étions là.

- Eh bien, en seulement cinq jours. Enfin, au moins comme ça on a plus de marge de manœuvre et le patron nous fout la paix.

- A propos de notre succès fulgurant, en fait, j'ai appelé le "Dragon", où nous sévissions lors de la dernière mission.

- Ah, je vois, nos fans nous auraient-ils suivis jusqu'ici ?? fit l'américain en plaisantant.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que certains d'entre eux aient pensé que le déplacement en valait la peine.

- A propos Imouto, comment va ta blessure ?

- Pas de problème, elle cicatrise parfaitement. Heureusement que mon top cache ma blessure, sinon je ne pourrai pas me monter...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, même avec cette cicatrice tu restes la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais vue...

- Flatteur, va ! Mais ça ne serait pas une façon détournée de t'envoyer des compliments par hasard ?

- Je ne pensais pas vraiment au fait que tu es mon reflet en disant ça...

- Je le sais bien.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un cri à travers la porte.

- L'entrée en scène est dans cinq minutes, dépêchez-vous, les filles !

- Les filles ? Voilà que ça recommence ! Un jour je me montrerai sans ma tenue de scène pour voir leurs têtes !

- Onii-chan ! Tu briserais notre mythe ! Vu que personne ne sait si nous sommes des hommes ou des femmes, bien que chacun d'entre nous représente un genre XD, ça nous fait un mystère de plus qui attire les clients.

- Yeah... Mais si on se fait aborder comme l'autre jour au "Dragon", je crois que j'en ferai de la chair à saucisses. J'en ai marre qu'on nous regarde comme si nous étions de la viande sur l'étalage d'un boucher.

- Sur ce point je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, grand frère.

- Entrée en scène dans quatre minutes !!

- Bon, je vais aller examiner la salle.

Tria sortit comme à son habitude ses jumelles et alla regarder la foule d'un coin invisible. Elle passa tranquillement d'une tête à l'autre lorsque son regard tomba sur une personne désormais bien connue. Elle ne put éviter un sourire en le voyant assis à nouveau tout seul à une table, attendant le début du spectacle, comme tous les autres clients.

- Onii-chan will never believe this. Hum, finalement, c'est pas plus mal... Onii-chan ! appela-t-elle doucement. Viens vite voir qui est là !

- What ? Il y a encore quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

- Regarde à la table du coin droit.

- Hum... Je me demande qui ça peut être... (2)

L'américain passa rapidement le public au crible avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Encore une fois, il crut avoir une crise cardiaque en constatant l'identité de ce client.

- Oh My God !! Hee-chan !!

- Yes, c'est lui.

- Pas possible, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit uniquement venu boire un petit verre, dit l'américaine avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu crois qu'il...

- Est là pour le spectacle des "Twin Dansers", yes !

- Oh no, que vais-je faire ? La dernière fois, j'ai eu du mal à me contrôler, alors cette fois-ci je vais sûrement faire une gaffe et il me reconnaîtra. A ce moment-là, il comprendra que c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé et il me logera une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Au contraire, ça paraîtra suspect si on ne se montre pas alors qu'il est là. Je suis sûr qu'il a eu des soupçons le soir où j'ai fait sa connaissance, mais il a mis cette hypothèse de côté car elle devait lui sembler surréaliste. Donc, même s'il est là, on y va.

- J'ai peur de faire un faux pas, Imouto.

- Don't worry, Onii-chan ! Ne pense à l'éventualité qu'il puisse te reconnaître, ne pense qu'à une seule chose, danser pour lui plaire.

- Pour lui plaire ?

- Oui, s'il est venu, je ne pense pas que ça soit pour vérifier que c'est nous, sinon il nous aurait suivis purement et simplement. Je pense donc qu'il est là parce que l'exhibition de la dernière fois lui a plu et qu'il veut revoir le spectacle.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

- La dernière fois tu dansais encore plus magnifiquement que d'habitude quand il te regardait.

- That's true ?

- Yeah... Je pensais que c'était impossible et pourtant, tu brillais de l'intérieur. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, concentre-toi sur ta danse et tout roulera.

- Ok.

- ENTREE EN SCENE DANS UNE MINUTE !!

- Allez mettons nos masques, et entrons en scène, Onii-chan !!

Duo se sentait beaucoup moins enthousiaste que sa sœur. Même si elle avait raison, il se sentait inquiet. Heero pourrait penser qu'il avait joué avec lui en ne lui disant rien, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. A vrai dire, le jeune américain ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec le japonais. Il éprouvait des sentiments très profonds pour le pilote de Wing et il avait peur de ce que celui-ci pourrait en penser. Finalement, il laissa ses inquiétudes de côté, le spectacle allait commencer. Quelques instants plus tard, la scène était plongée dans le noir, mettant tout le bar dans le silence le plus complet. Les deux danseurs firent leur apparition sur la scène et d'un pas quasi aérien ils se mirent tous les deux en place. A nouveau, les jumeaux sentirent le regard du jeune japonais, qui les regardait avec insistance.

En effet, Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer. Comme la dernière fois, ils portaient de petits hauts à bretelles violet pâle, cachant leurs poitrines, ne laissant voir que leur ventre plat et leur taille fine, ils portaient autour de leurs bras une sorte d' "écharpe" transparente qui suivait chacun de leurs gestes, leurs hanches étroites étaient prises dans des décorations dorées et savantes, serrant un pantalon blanc près du corps recouvert de nombreux voiles bougeant à chacun de leurs mouvements. Sous le masque noir qui cachait le haut du visage, il y avait à nouveau un léger tissu semi-transparent qui laissait le bas du visage dans le flou.

- Onii-chan, murmura Tria, j'ai l'impression de passer encore aux rayons X.

- Moi aussi, comme l'autre jour, lui répondit son frère sur le même ton.

Ils avaient échangés leurs paroles très discrètement, sans se regarder et en remuant à peine les lèvres. Ils se mirent en position, attendant le début de la musique. A nouveau, Duo se sentait tendu comme un arc, malgré lui, sous le regard de Heero.

- _"Je vais encore danser devant Hee-chan... J'y crois pas... Est-ce que Tria aurait raison ? Est-ce qu'il serait là pour voir le show ? Je me le demande. Je n'ai pas ressenti de trac durant ces cinq derniers jours, cela prouve que c'est uniquement sa présence qui me rend si nerveux... My God, j'ai le trac, à l'aide !!!"_

La musique se lança à cet instant précis et il commença à danser avec sa sœur sans réfléchir. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux pour faire le spectacle, mais apparemment les clients étaient satisfaits de la performance. L'américain s'étonnait toujours de cette étrange facilité avec laquelle ses mouvements et ceux de sa sœur étaient coordonnés. Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent au son de la musique et leurs mains se joignirent. Alors qu'il faisait tourner Tria pour échanger leurs positions, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil du côté du japonais. Il n'osait pas espérer et pourtant... Si ! Heero avait à nouveau ce regard perdu dans le vague en les regardant. Duo sentit une vague de chaleur lui remplir le torse et se concentra encore plus sur ses mouvements gracieux.

* * *

Heero en était toujours à se demander pourquoi il était là, tandis qu'il regardait les "danseuses" qui bougeaient avec une grâce féline sur la scène.

- _"Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Pourquoi ai-je continué à rechercher ces deux personnes dont je ne sais rien ? Est-ce juste à cause de ce baiser ? Non... Je ne crois pas, du moins pas uniquement. C'est vraiment étrange, c'est comme si je me sentais attiré par une force invisible."_

Le japonais ne comprenait pas vraiment les sentiments qui le traversaient en ce moment. Tout ceci avait commencé le soir où il avait vu ces deux danseurs pour la première fois. Ensuite, tout s'était enchaîné, Tria était arrivée dans la vie des jeunes terroristes et plus rien n'avait semblé pareil ensuite. En présence de la jeune fille et de Duo, il n'arrivait plus à être indifférent. Avant, quand il n'y avait que l'américain il pouvait empêcher ses émotions de remonter à la surface. C'était dur, mais il y arrivait. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait quasiment deux Duo à la maison, il n'arrivait plus à refouler ses sentiments comme dans le passé. Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, cela l'effrayait, il se sentait affaibli et il avait horreur de ça.

Alors pourquoi était-il ici ? A vrai dire, il n'en savait trop rien, il est vrai que ce baiser au coin de ses lèvres n'avait plus quitté ses pensées depuis le moment où il l'avait reçu. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un contact de ce genre avec quelqu'un et il avait ressenti des émotions qui lui étaient totalement étrangères. Et puis, il avait compris que ce n'était pas seulement le baiser lui-même qui l'intriguait. Depuis que Tria avait pris l'habitude de leur faire la bise à tous les cinq tous les matins, il avait compris qu'il ressentait une émotion différente que celle de ce jour-là. Quand la jeune fille l'embrassait sur la joue, il sentait une petite joie au fond de son cœur, qui indiquait qu'il appréciait que quelqu'un se soucie de lui. Mais l'émotion qu'il avait ressenti quand ces lèvres douces et chaudes étaient presque entrées en contact avec les siennes était différente, c'était comme si un énorme feu s'était allumé dans son âme et dans son cœur, et que maintenant plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive vous vous imaginez pas ! Review please !

La folie s'épaissit...

Duo : Hum... Alors comme ça, je suis un chanteur très doué ?

Tria : Tout comme moi !

Fuu : Euh oui... Mais calmez-vous, faut pas vous emballer...

Duo : Tu crois que je pourrais envoûter mon Hee-chan, Imouto ?

Kaze : Hé oh ! On se calme !

Wufei : Onna ! Comment pouvons-nous faire envoûter par une simple chanson ?

Fuu : Décidément il est jamais content celui-là !

Quatre : C'est vrai ça, Wufei. Ca fait du bien de se reposer un peu de temps en temps, un peu de douceur ça ne peut

pas faire de mal.

Trowa : Je suis d'accord avec Quatre.

Heero : Au fait la mission c'est pour quand ?

Fuu : Tu m'as l'air bien pressé toi. T'es pas bien là où tu es ?

Heero : Oh si, si, bien sûr, mais je me posais juste la question. Je me demandais s'il y avait réellement une mission de prévue dans ton scénario...

Kaze : C'est pour ça que tu étais en train de hacker notre ordi ?

Heero : Oui, et j'ai rien trouvé.

Fuu : Normal, tout est dans la tête.

Heero : --

Duo : Dis-moi, Fuu-nee-chan ? Et il y aura un casage avec Hee-chan ou pas ?

Fuu : C'est un secret, je vais pas tout révéler devant les lecteurs !

Les inévitables et mortelles notes de l'auteuse :

1 : Mouahahaha ! C'est le nom d'artiste de nos deux tornades préférées.

Duo : Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Fuu : Mais ce n'est pas drôle, c'est juste que le nom m'est venu tout seul, en pensant à vous deux, les copies conformes.

Tria : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je me devrai me sentir vexée.

Kaze : Du tout, du tout.

2 : Et vous, vous vous demandez qui c'est ? Mon suspense n'est pas terrible je suis sûre que vous avez trouvé.

Duo : Hum, je vois... C'est...

Kaze : Secret ! C'est marqué un peu plus bas.

Du 04 Novembre 2003 au 19 Mars 2004.


	7. Troubles

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Fuu, et son Yami, Kaze

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, prise de tête...

Couple : Grande originalité ! 2+1 (courage Duo !), 3+4+3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux et ne m'appartiennent pas !

G-boys : Exactement !

Quatre : Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes souvent chez elle maintenant...

Duo : C'est vrai, ça, elle nous emprunte de plus en plus à nos proprios légaux.

Fuu : Ben quoi, c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des idées ! Tria est ma propriété exclusive !

Note : Cette petite fic m'est venue comme ça à l'approche de cette charmante fête pleine de sucreries qu'est Halloween. Mais finalement cette histoire n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec Halloween ! --

Réponses aux reviews :

YamiRose1 : Heero, amoureux, qui l'eut cru, hein ? (clin d'œil) Comment il réagira en apprenant que c'est Duo et sa sœur ? Eh bien, je ne peux pas le dire, mais je doute que ce sera dans ce chapitre qu'on aura la réponse à cette question... Kissous !

Kaorulabelle : La voilà la suite ! Kissous !

Gayana : Adoré mes chapitres ? C'est vraiment un immense compliment, merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que je l'avais pas mise à jour depuis très longtemps, à force de vouloir faire du travail soigné, je mets de plus en plus de temps et je m'en excuse. Eh oui, ça s'arrête quand ça devient intéressant... XP Cette fois le chapitre n'aura pas mis aussi longtemps pour venir, j'espère que ce sera mieux. Kissous !

ShinOyasumi : Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Je suis heureuse que mes descriptions des auras et du combat en aveugle soient bien passées. J'avais des images bien précises en tête, mais c'est toujours plus difficile de le décrire que de l'imaginer. Eh oui, le pauvre Hee-chan ne comprend rien de ce qui lui tombe dessus, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Merci pour les encouragements ! Kissous ! Jane !

Shinigamie Yui : Héhéhéhé ! C'est dur d'attendre pour voir quand Heero reconnaîtra nos deux farceurs ? Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit encore pour ce chapitre... Merci des encouragements, kissous !

Yohina : Eh oui, la suite a fini pour arriver, je m'en excuse encore d'avoir été si lente pour le chapitre 6... Je suis super contente que tu aies apprécié ma façon de traiter la relation entre Duo et Tria, ils font tout parfaitement ensemble ces deux-là... Heero, craquer pour Tria... C'est vrai, que des fois, ça en a l'air, tu verras comment ça évoluera dans la suite ! Kissous !

Babel121 : Je suis ravie que ma fic "légère" te détende. C'est vrai que généralement je fais des chapitres assez longs, je suis pas trop du genre à faire 2 ou 3 pages... La chanson qu'ils chantent (zut j'ai oublié de mettre le disclaimer dans le chapitre précédent) elle s'appelle "Tsumi" et appartient à Megumi Ogata. Et je suis ravie que le combat t'ait plu... Que tu le trouves classe, ça me fait rougir. Duo est content de recevoir tes encouragements pask'il a l'impression de pédaler dans la semoule le pauvre... (Duo : La faute à qui ?) Bisous !

Leen : Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise toujours autant ! Kiss !

Sailor Sayuri : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Merci des encouragements, je fais de mon mieux ! Kiss !

Danse Mystérieuse

Chapitre Sept : Troubles...

Heero ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser, il était dans une situation qui dérangeait énormément son côté soldat, celui-ci lui indiquait avec moult signaux que c'était dangereux, cependant que pouvait-il y faire ? Aucune mission n'était mise en danger par ces deux personnes, il n'avait aucune raison de les considérer comme une menace, et pourtant il se sentait comme en danger, mis à nu. Il ne savait guère comment réagir à cette situation. Malheureusement, le Dr J n'avait jamais été très concerné par les relations sociales entre les gens et avait pris grand soin à laisser son Soldat Parfait dans la plus grande ignorance pour ce sujet. Si bien que le japonais, sentant ses neurones près de la surcharge, laissa ses réflexions de côté pour profiter du spectacle qui lui était offert.

A nouveau, il laissa son regard flotter en suivant les mouvements d'une grâce incroyable que faisaient les danseuses. Le temps sembla passer incroyablement vite et l'heure de spectacle arriva à sa fin. Les deux danseuses s'inclinèrent devant leur public qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Même le japonais applaudissait discrètement et Tria eut un sourire en le remarquant.

- "Je crois que ça lui a plu," murmura-t-elle à son voisin.

- "Waw ! C'est vrai ! Hee-chan applaudit... On aura vraiment tout vu."

La jeune fille eut un sourire doux devant l'ingénuité de son aîné. Après s'être inclinés une nouvelle fois, ils prirent tous les deux le chemin des coulisses. Les deux jeunes gens allèrent dans les douches, profitant de la sensation reposante de l'eau chaude. L'américain était inhabituellement silencieux, semblant complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Sa sœur eut un sourire qui en disait long, mais elle ne dit rien, réfléchissant rapidement de son côté. Ils retournèrent dans leur loge commune et la jeune fille commença à s'occuper des longs cheveux de son frère, lissant patiemment les longues boucles châtaignes. Elle réarrangea les mèches sur son front et se mit en devoir de transformer ses traits avec un maquillage habile.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Duo en la voyant prendre la poudre.

- "Je te donne une opportunité de l'approcher."

- "What ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

- "Je sais bien que tu meurs d'envie d'aller l'aborder, mais que tu ne sais pas si tu peux profiter de cette identité qui te permettrait de l'aborder incognito ou si tu dois lui parler franchement ou encore ne rien faire du tout. Moi, je te dis une chose, Onii-chan, prends ta chance. Tu n'en auras sûrement plus des comme celle-là."

La jeune fille vit que son frère s'apprêtait à répliquer et lui fit signe de l'écouter en levant sa main pour le faire taire.

- "Je sais bien ce que tu vas me dire, que tu vas profiter de la situation à son insu et que ce n'est pas juste, et tout un tas d'autres trucs comme ça. Mais tu as vu aussi à quel point il semble différent de son trip du Soldat Parfait quand il vient nous voir, et tu aimerais l'aborder dans cet état où il a l'air plus sociable, n'est-ce pas ?"

Devant la justesse des paroles de sa sœur, le jeune homme ne put que hocher la tête.

- "Bien. Tu as une occasion en or, qui pourrait te reprocher de vouloir la saisir alors qu'elle se présente ? Personne de censé, surtout quand on connaît Heero. Si on te demande des explications ou si on te découvre tu n'auras qu'à dire la vérité, comme à ton habitude, tu t'expliqueras et tout ira bien."

- "Comment ça, tout ira bien ? S'il apprend ce que j'ai fait, il n'attendra sûrement pas la fin de mes explications, et si jamais il le fait, il aura encore plus de raisons de me tuer pour avoir essayé de profiter de lui."

- "Mais au moins tu n'auras rien à regretter. Tu ne pourras pas te dire que tu avais ta chance et que tu l'as laissée filer, pour te demander ensuite toute ta vie ce qui se serait passé si tu avais agi autrement."

Ce dernier argument sembla décisif. Duo sombra dans des pensées profondes mais Tria n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir dans des réflexions trop longues. Elle termina son maquillage, lui passa des lentilles de contact vertes et lui mit le masque.

- "Parfait !" fit-elle, sortant son frère de ses pensées. "S'il te demande pour tes yeux, tu lui dis que tu portes des lentilles pour le spectacle et tout roulera. Allez, hop !"

Ils sortirent par l'entrée près de la scène, et la jeune fille le poussa vers la table où se trouvait le japonais. Duo se retrouva devant lui, sans même comprendre comment il était arrivé là. L'américain eut un temps d'hésitation et le japonais leva le regard vers lui.

- _'Oh non, pas ces yeux-là_, pensa Duo. _Je ne peux pas résister quand il a ce regard un peu incertain...'_

Finalement l'américain retrouvant ses habitudes, décida de parler, son moyen habituel pour faire baisser la tension.

- "Je peux m'asseoir ?" demanda-t-il avec sa voix modifiée.

Le japonais eut un hochement de tête et le jeune homme aux longs cheveux s'assit.

- "Vous êtes le jeune homme de l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ?"

La voix changée de Tria arriva au milieu de cette atmosphère tendue, toute l'interaction entre les deux jeunes hommes avait dû durer un peu plus longtemps que ça en avait l'air, puisqu'elle avait eu le temps d'aller au bar, de faire sa commande, se faire servir et revenir. Elle portait un plateau où il y avait deux verres de saké et elle en posa un devant son frère.

- "Pardon ?" fit Heero, qui sembla se réveiller.

- "Je voulais dire, vous êtes le jeune homme qui nous a sauvés de la grosse brute au bar 'Le Dragon' dans la ville de Factor, n'est-ce pas ?"

- "Oui," répondit le pilote de Wing, "mais comment le savez-vous ?"

- "Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai reconnu," fit la jeune fille innocemment en désignant son frère du doigt.

Le japonais eut un regard interrogateur vers Duo, qui eut un regard foudroyant vers sa sœur avant d'enchaîner comme il se devait. La jeune fille, jugeant son intervention terminée, s'éloigna avec le verre qui lui restait vers le bar pour le boire à son aise, avec un sourire gigantesque qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de retenir.

- "Eh bien," commença l'américain. "J'ai d'abord reconnu votre coupe de cheveux, il faut bien avouer qu'on voit rarement des cheveux aussi indisciplinés les vôtres."

Le japonais fronça légèrement le nez à cette remarque et le pilote de Deathscythe ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Cette attitude détendit l'américain et sans même réfléchir, les mots sortirent de sa bouche beaucoup plus facilement que les minutes précédentes.

- "Mais surtout ce que j'avais remarqué, c'était vos yeux. La couleur est très particulière, un bleu très profond, un peu comme l'océan, qu'on appelle cobalt. C'est une couleur vraiment magnifique."

Heero souleva légèrement un sourcil à ce compliment inattendu. Puis il remarqua quelque chose quand il croisa le regard de son vis-à-vis.

- "La couleur de vos yeux," commença-t-il.

- "Ah oui," fit Duo avec un petit sourire. "La couleur violette a toujours fasciné car elle est extrêmement rare, comme vous pouvez le constater nous portons des lentilles."

La tournure de la phrase était intéressante, Duo avait malgré lui empêché sa langue de mentir, c'était plus fort que lui, il lui était impossible de mentir mais heureusement son voisin ne sembla rien remarquer.

- _'Je me disais aussi... Leurs yeux améthystes, ce sont des lentilles. La couleur naturelle de leurs pupilles est verte. Mais son regard reste toujours aussi captivant. Et vaguement familier aussi, étrange...'_

- "Vous ne buvez pas ?"

- "Hn ?"

- "J'ai remarqué que votre verre de saké était devant vous depuis le début du spectacle et que vous ne l'avez pas touché une seule fois."

Le japonais hocha la tête puis tendit sa main vers le verre et s'en saisit. Son voisin fit de même et ils en burent une gorgée. Duo savoura le goût fort de l'alcool dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler doucement.

- "Délicieux," apprécia l'américain.

- "Oui," confirma le japonais. "Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bon."

- "Quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?"

- "Comment ça ?"

- "Eh bien, quand j'ai goûté le saké pour la première fois, j'étais encore enfant et à l'époque j'avais trouvé ça vraiment étrange. La personne qui s'occupait de moi m'a dit une chose que je n'oublierai jamais ce jour-là : 'Si le saké est mauvais c'est que quelque chose en toi est malade.' (1) Alors je me disais que peut-être vous aviez eu des soucis, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi votre saké était moins bon."

Heero était complètement surpris, cette phrase était typique des japonais, seule une personne en étant originaire ou connaissant bien cette civilisation avait pu dire cette phrase.

- "Probablement la guerre," répondit le pilote de Wing.

- "Oui, sûrement. Difficile d'apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie dans cette ambiance toujours dangereuse, changeant de ville à tout moment, ne sachant jamais où on sera la lendemain, porté au gré de la volonté des autres."

- "Je vous comprends parfaitement."

Le regard franc de Heero accompagnant cette phrase amena un large sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme aux longs cheveux.

Finalement, une bonne partie de la nuit s'écoula ainsi tranquillement, les deux gens discutant agréablement de choses et d'autres, passant avec aisance d'un sujet à l'autre, mais ne parlant ni de leur vie, ni de leur passé, ce qui les arrangeait tous les deux. Evidemment c'était toujours l'américain qui faisait le plus gros de la conversation mais le japonais n'était pas passif, donnant son avis ou son accord de temps à autre. Le cœur de Duo battait avec bonheur dans sa poitrine et il aurait voulu que cette soirée dure à l'infini, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas possible.

Heero, de son côté, était extrêmement surpris, il n'avait jamais eu auparavant une telle conversation avec un(e)

étranger(ère) et même jamais eu une telle conversation tout court. C'était agréable et facile, exactement comme une discussion avec un ami qu'on connaît depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et quand il regarda sa montre, il remarqua avec stupeur qu'il était près de deux heures du matin, cela faisait trois heures qu'il discutait avec cette personne ! Sa surprise était tellement grande qu'il regarda une deuxième fois sa montre, vérifiant s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais non, il avait bien lu.

- "Je pense que vous devez y aller," fit Duo en remarquant son geste.

- "Hn, oui."

- "Nous aussi, nous devons y aller de toutes façons," mais le pauvre sourire qui accompagnait cette phrase aurait fait pleurer une pierre.

L'américain jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, toujours accoudée au bar et celle-ci lui fit aussitôt un léger signe et montra son propre masque.

- _'Non_, pensa le pilote de Deathscythe, _elle ne veut quand même pas que je...'_

Il eut un regard incertain et la jeune fille hocha la tête.

- _'Oh mais si, elle veut que j'enlève mon masque ! Elle est vraiment manipulatrice, c'est pour ça qu'elle a fait ce maquillage soigné, je me disais aussi... Bon, soit je lui fais confiance, soit non...'_

Le pilote de Wing n'avait pas encore fait un geste, un peu incertain, lui aussi. D'un certain côté, il n'avait pas envie de partir, et de l'autre, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Cruel dilemme. Il se demandait quoi faire quand il vit son voisin porter la main au masque noir qu'il portait toujours sur le visage. Le japonais retint son souffle, se demandant s'il allait voir le visage de cette mystérieuse personne. Mais il se rappela que s'il pouvait voir son visage, c'est que ce ne serait pas Duo. Il ne put éviter de se sentir légèrement désappointé à cette pensée et il se demanda pourquoi. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question, la main qui s'était posée au coin du masque l'avait retiré avec une certaine lenteur, comme un peu incertaine ou voulant faire durer le suspense.

Le visage qui apparut dans la lumière légèrement terne du bar était magnifique, un visage fin et en forme de cœur. Presque aucune mèche ne venait recouvrir le front ou le visage, les yeux verts étaient assez grands ce qui donnait un air un peu enfantin, le nez était fin, les joues légèrement arrondies, les lèvres pleines et le menton fin mais fermement dessiné.

Le maquillage était vraiment parfait, Tria regardait son œuvre avec fierté, un peu plus et elle n'aurait pas reconnu son propre frère. En envoyant balader les mèches qui étaient habituellement sur le front de l'américain elle avait changé une bonne partie de son visage, puis elle avait diminué l'arrondi des joues et souligné les lèvres pleines. Quelques autres détails et le tour était joué. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil au japonais et vit qu'il n'avait clairement pas reconnu son coéquipier. (2)

- _'Non, ce n'est pas lui_, pensa Heero. _'Il lui ressemble vaguement, c'est sûrement à cause de ses cheveux que j'ai pensé qu'il (ou elle, en fait, j'en sais toujours rien, le visage étant aussi androgyne que le reste !) lui ressemblait. Néanmoins quel visage magnifique.'_

Cette dernière pensée était arrivée toute seule et sans le moindre contrôle dans son esprit et le japonais faillit laisser échapper un juron. Alors qu'il était occupé à débattre avec lui-même des méfaits de sentir sa personnalité se réveiller au détriment de son côté soldat, il n'avait pas remarqué Duo s'approcher.

Duo savait qu'il allait jouer avec le feu, mais c'était plus fort que lui, peut-être n'en aurait-il plus jamais l'occasion ? Alors que le japonais semblait plongé dans ses pensées, il s'approcha silencieusement de lui et sans plus hésiter il posa une main sur l'épaule droite de Heero et déposa un autre baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Une petite décharge électrique l'avait traversé alors qu'il avait un peu plus touché les lèvres de son partenaire que la fois précédente.

- "Au revoir, j'espère qu'on se reverra."

Cette phrase fut à peine soufflée à l'oreille du japonais que l'américain avait déjà pris la fuite vers les coulisses. Tria, qui avait tout vu, eut le sourire de celle qui a tout planifié avec succès avant de prendre elle aussi le chemin des coulisses à la suite de son frère.

Heero semblait avoir été de nouveau frappé par la foudre tandis qu'il se tenait debout immobile au milieu du bar, beaucoup moins rempli à cette heure de la nuit. Quand il eut repris ses esprits (une demi-seconde plus tard, c'est quand même de Heero qu'on parle...), il se dirigea vers la sortie du bar et prit le chemin de la planque. Alors qu'il montait sur sa moto, il passa son doigt sur le coin de ses lèvres puis ensuite sa langue et il sentit un petit goût de fraise laissé par le rouge à lèvres léger qui ornait les lèvres de l'inconnu. La même odeur qui se dégageait de la peau de l'inconnue, celle laissée par un gel douche également à la fraise.

* * *

Tria retrouva son frère dans les loges, il avait les joues rouges, les yeux pétillants, mais semblait en même temps sur le point de s'évanouir. La jeune fille ne sut pas si elle devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter de l'état extrême dans lequel était son frère.

- "Est-ce que ça va ?"

- "J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va déchirer mon torse."

- "C'est bien l'impression que tu donnes, Onii-chan. Calme-toi et respire un peu, ça te fera du bien."

Tandis que Duo essayait de réapprendre à respirer, sa sœur se changea et remit ses vêtements noirs habituels. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, son frère vint la serrer dans ses bras.

- "Merci beaucoup, Imouto."

La jeune fille ne posa pas de question, elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il la remerciait de l'avoir poussé à aller le voir, s'il avait été seul il n'en aurait jamais eu le courage, il la remerciait de lui avoir donné l'occasion de pouvoir parler avec Heero aussi agréablement et de lui avoir permis d'avoir tous ces merveilleux souvenirs. Enfin, il la remerciait d'être elle-même et d'être là, tout simplement.

- "De rien, Onii-chan, tu sais que mon plus cher désir est de te voir heureux."

- "Je sais, et je t'en suis immensément reconnaissant. Mais tu ne dois pas t'occuper constamment de moi, tu dois chercher ton bonheur toi aussi."

- "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, grand frère. Tu vois que tu as pu discuter avec lui sans faire tes pitreries habituelles."

- "C'est vrai. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs."

- "Quant à mon bonheur, je suis sûre que quand il sera là, je le reconnaîtrai tout de suite, tout comme toi."

- "Oui, je crois que je suis heureux, mais tout ceci n'est qu'une gigantesque arme à double tranchant. Avoir vu cet autre côté de Heero ce soir m'a attaché encore plus à lui et..."

- "Tu as peur que ce soit la personne de ta vie et que ce ne soit pas réciproque."

- "Oui, je sens déjà que je tombe très profondément amoureux, il est déjà trop tard, après ce soir, je sais que rien ne pourra plus arrêter ce sentiment de grandir encore plus. Déjà avant, Heero m'a montré certains côtés plus humains de sa personnalité, et l'attirance que je ressentais envers lui s'était transformé en tendresse, puis la tendresse et l'attirance se sont associées et sont devenues amour. Et maintenant que je connais ce côté détendu et cultivé de lui, la passion est apparue à son tour, je suis maintenant irrémédiablement piégé... Dans le piège de l'amour."

Tria eut un air de tristesse, peut-être avait-elle mal agi en aidant son frère à connaître mieux le japonais et à se rapprocher de lui d'une certaine façon. Son action n'avait fait que renforcer les sentiments de son frère à l'égard du froid jeune homme, qui n'était peut-être pas intéressé.

Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, aussi sûrement que Quatre et Trowa, qui avaient trouvé l'un en l'autre ce qui leur manquait et ce qui leur ressemblait, son frère et Heero étaient aussi complémentaires et semblables.

Et elle était convaincue que le pilote de Wing ne devait pas être si indifférent que ça à son frère, il n'était pas normal qu'il soit autant en confiance avec un inconnu qu'il l'avait été en présence de son frère. Conclusion, c'était uniquement parce que c'était Duo qui se trouvait derrière le masque qu'il pouvait se laisser aller et être en confiance. Inconsciemment le japonais devait savoir qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

De plus, il s'était laissé embrasser deux fois par cet "inconnu" sans le repousser. Oui, il y avait définitivement de l'espoir, elle en était convaincue.

- "Onii-chan, je ne sais pas si tu as raison ou tort, mais tes sentiments étaient déjà là avant que tout cela n'arrive, n'est-ce pas ?"

- "Oui, je l'aime depuis longtemps maintenant. En tout cas, depuis assez longtemps pour en être conscient et l'avoir accepté."

- "Bien. Donc, tout ceci n'a pas amené le problème. Je suppose que je vais faire preuve d'un égoïsme sans pareil, mais je te conseille d'en profiter sans retenue grand frère. De plus quelque chose me chiffonne."

- "Quoi donc ?"

- "Cette façon dont il semblait à l'aise avec toi. Tu le connais bien pourtant, est-ce qu'il aussi à l'aise avec des étrangers habituellement ?"

- "Non, jamais."

- "Donc c'est ta présence qui doit le mettre en confiance, c'est presque certain. Et puis il t'a laissé l'embrasser deux fois sans te repousser. Je suis sûre qu'il y a de l'espoir."

- "Tu crois vraiment ?"

- "J'en suis convaincue. Cependant, ça risque de prendre du temps."

- "De toutes façons tu as raison, mes sentiments étaient là avant que tout ça ne se produise. Je ne dois avoir aucun remords à en avoir profiter un peu. Un jour, il faudra s'expliquer avec Hee-chan, et même s'il ne ressent rien pour moi je ne regretterai jamais ces instants de bonheur, je les chérirai toute ma vie."

La jeune fille sentit son cœur gonfler de joie devant la reprise de bonne humeur de son frère. Ce dernier alla se démaquiller et ensuite changer rapidement sa tenue de scène contre ses vêtements habituels. Ils sortirent du bar et reprirent le chemin de la planque avec leurs motos. Ils arrivèrent à 3h30, soit une heure après le japonais, à la planque et tout le monde était déjà couché. Alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir des chambres, ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil, la jeune fille lui sourit et le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero, pour constater que celui-ci dormait profondément. En regardant le japonais dormir, Duo ne put éviter de poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se rappelant de leur bref contact, si doux et agréable.

Finalement, il finit par sortir de sa contemplation et se déshabilla rapidement, envoyant bouler ses vêtements dans son coin de chambre. Une fois en caleçon, il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt comme une masse. Dans le lit voisin, le japonais ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de la chambre et fixa la silhouette du jeune homme qui se dessinait sous les draps. En regardant Duo, il se sentait quelque part coupable et ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venait cette sensation et surtout ce qui la provoquait. Il se sentait aussi curieux, il se demandait ce que faisaient les jumeaux ensemble chaque soir et pourquoi ce soir-là ils étaient rentrés aussi tard.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la cuisine, Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans le calme en attendant les tornades brunes qui ne tarderaient pas à venir briser leur quiétude. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent calmement tandis que le japonais se servait un deuxième café. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux silhouettes d'apparence identique apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Dans un même mouvement, les jumeaux se frottèrent les yeux puis baillèrent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- "Hello," firent-ils sans la moindre conviction.

Les autres échangèrent des regards étonnés, ils n'avaient jamais vu les piles nucléaires des jumeaux être à plat, mais manifestement ce matin-là c'était le cas.

- "Vous êtes revenus bien tard," fit Quatre tandis que Tria faisait sa tournée matinale de bises.

- "Ouais," répondit Duo, "on s'est un peu attardés hier soir."

- "Enfin plutôt ce matin," rectifia la jeune fille. "Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, on avait pourtant fait attention à ne faire aucun bruit."

- "Vous oubliez mon empathie," rappela le blond.

- "Pas moyen de passer la nuit dehors, Onii-chan," fit la jeune fille moqueuse. "Tu ne pouvais pas te sauver discrètement alors ?"

- "Eh non," fit son frère, en rentrant dans le jeu. "Comme tu vois, on a une mère poule de substitution."

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Wufei et Trowa eurent un petit sourire en coin. Quatre se demanda s'il devait se sentir vexé puis il se mit à rire avec les deux autres. Les Maxwell se servirent tous les deux du chocolat, et déjeunèrent presque dans le silence, ayant encore un peu mal à se remettre même s'ils étaient maintenant bien réveillés.

La matinée s'écoula dans une quiétude inhabituelle pour notre équipe de terroristes. Les Maxwell avaient peu dormi et ça se voyait. Finalement, après le déjeuner, Heero leur ordonna d'aller se reposer d'un ton sans réplique et ils s'exécutèrent sans rechigner, sentant la justesse de la demande.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, les jumeaux étaient à nouveau frais et dispos et les autres auraient presque regretté leur apathie précédente si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiétante. Finalement les entendre rire et leur jouer des tours leur rappelait qu'ils étaient là, en vie, et en bonne santé. La jeune fille eut un regard interrogateur en voyant le japonais, toujours scotché à son portable.

- "Hum... Apparemment, ce n'était pas une exagération, il passe réellement tout son temps libre sur cette machine."

- "Oh oui," confirma Duo qui la suivait, "et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y trouve de si fascinant. Franchement, rien ne vaudra jamais la compagnie d'un être humain !"

L'américaine alla jeter un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule du travailleur et regarda l'écran quelques secondes.

- "Virus de niveau 3, hein ?"

- "Oui."

- "Oh non, elle connaît aussi ces trucs-là. Et ensuite papy G vient me dire que l'autre cyborg dégénéré ne l'a pas transformée en Heero. Elle n'en est pourtant pas si éloignée."

- "Voyons Duo, elle est spécialisée, c'est tout. Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être aussi turbulente et enjouée que toi."

- "Tu traites vraiment ton mentor sans aucun respect, Maxwell."

- "Tiens, Wuffy, l'entraînement est fini ?"

- "Maxwell..."

- "Bof... C'est un deal entre moi et G, je suis son pilote mais rien d'autre."

En entendant un bruit de fond, les trois jeunes hommes se retournèrent, puis regardèrent d'un air ahuri Tria et Heero qui étaient partis dans des explications techniques à propos du virus qu'il était en train de créer dans l'optique d'une future mission. Plus que le contenu de la conversation, c'était l'existence de la conversation en elle-même qui était surprenante.

- "Quand il s'agit de mission, il pourrait être intarissable."

Trowa était rentré dans la maison, revenant d'une révision de HeavyArms. Le blond se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- "Dommage qu'il n'utilise pas ses dons pour la discussion dans d'autres circonstances."

- "Oui, vraiment dommage," confirma Duo en ayant le regard dans le lointain, se souvenant de la soirée précédente.

- "S'il n'était pas comme ça, il ne serait plus le même Heero, je crois," fit Wufei.

- "Peut-être, répliqua le pilote de Deathscythe, mais je suis convaincu qu'on n'est pas obligé d'être glaçon et anti-social pour être un bon soldat et réussir ses missions."

Les autres ne répliquèrent pas, ils connaissaient trop bien Duo pour ça. Ils savaient bien qu'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de faire un soldat sans émotion, pour soi-disant plus d'efficacité.

Heero, lui, était totalement oublieux de ce qui se passait autour de lui, entièrement plongé dans la conversation qu'il avait avec la jeune fille, elle avait les mêmes capacités et connaissances que lui, et son raisonnement était similaire au sien, ils se comprenaient très bien. Il se rendit compte que c'était facile de parler avec elle, presque aussi facile que... que le soir précédent.

- _'Presque,'_ se dit-il avec un petit pincement au cœur.

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive vous vous imaginez pas ! Review please !

L'auteuse et les persos...

Duo : Fiu ! Hee-chan m'a pas reconnu ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai eu encore un petit bisou ! Je me demande de quoi aurait l'air la suite... regard rêveur

Tria : Mon frère ne s'imagine pas de quoi elle est capable quand Kaze est aux commandes.

Quatre : C'est si grave que ça ?

Tria : Eh bien, ça dépend du point de vue. Moi je suis une de leur création, alors je sais comment elles sont, tu peux me croire. Kaze, elle n'irait pas jusqu'au deathfic mais, tu sais la torture physique ou psychologique ça ne la perturbe pas plus que ça, c'est même son truc. Enfin, vous voyez quoi, dès qu'il y a un problème dans l'histoire où une interruption dans l'action (vous pensez à quoi là ?) c'est Kaze qui en est à l'origine.

gros frisson parmi les G-boys

Quatre : Comment on fait pour savoir que c'est Kaze qui est là ?

Tria : Simple, regarde-la. regarde une yousei avec des ailes noires dans le dos, qui tape sans arrêt au clavier avec un rire machiavélique

Quatre : Waw, elle est extrêmement concentrée sur son travail.

Tria : Justement, habituellement elle fait un tas d'autres choses, écrit un paragraphe et revient plus tard... mais là...

Wufei : Au moins, on sera tranquilles. Bienvenue Kaze.

Duo : L'aurait pas dû faire ça, Wuffy...

Kaze : regard noir Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Wufei : ; Heu rien de précis.

SBOING ! (bruit du Wufei qui se fait assommé par une massue de 100 tonnes)

Kaze : Me dérangez pas pour rien !

grosse goutte de sueur des G-boys

Duo : Kaze-nee-chan ?

Kaze : Oui ?

Duo : C'est quand le vrai baiser ?

Kaze : Quand j'aurai fini de vous torturer, hahahahaha ! rire démentiel

Duo : Euh tu parles un peu de ce qui il y a ensuite ?

Kaze : Si tu y tiens... Une petite mission de routine attend nos héros pour la suite, quelques petites révélations mais pas des plus explicites.

Duo : C'est tout ?

Kaze : Oui, c'est tout ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille j'ai du texte à taper !

Les inévitables et débiles notes de l'auteuse :

1 : Citation que j'adore, tout droit sortie d'un manga que j'adore !

Duo : Et c'est vrai au moins ?

Fuu : J'en sais rien. Mais si c'est pas le cas, plaignez vous à Watsuki-sensei.

2 : Mouahahaha ! Je suis sûre qu'il y en a qui vont dire que Hee-chan est aveugle et qu'à ce point-là c'est incroyable !

Tria : Pourquoi ? Vous doutez de mes capacités à transformer un visage ?

Fuu : Moi non, mais les lecteurs sûrement.

Tria : Ben y devraient pas !

Du 02 Décembre 2003 au 19 Mars,

revu le 23 Novembre 2004,

21 Février 2005.


	8. Indices

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Fuu, et son Yami, Kaze

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, prise de tête...

Couples : Grande originalité ! lol 2+1 (courage Duo !), 3+4+3

Disclaimer : Ils habitent tous à la maison maintenant, squattent allègrement le frigo et pourtant je peux rien dire !

Fuu : Tria est ma propriété exclusive !

Note : Cette petite fic m'est venue comme ça à l'approche de cette charmante fête pleine de sucreries qu'est Halloween. Mais finalement cette histoire n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec Halloween ! --

Réponses aux reviews :

Echizen D luffy : Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies finalement décidé de me reviewer, merci des encouragements ! 

Syt the Evil Angel : C'est sûr que le pauvre Hee-chan ne sait plus où donner de la tête avec les jumeaux, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il arrivera à s'y retrouver dans ses sentiments. XD Merci des encouragements !

Babel121 : Je suis vraiment contente que tu continues à lire ma fic ! Merci beaucoup des compliments, c'est vraiment gentil !

Danse Mystérieuse

Chapitre Huit : Indices.

Un après-midi, le portable du japonais reçu un e-mail pour une nouvelle mission. Ce qu'il y lut ne lui plut guère, c'était une mission pour trois et manifestement Tria serait de la partie. Même s'il connaissait les talents de la jeune fille, c'était plus fort que lui, quelque part il voulait l'épargner, la protéger de tout ça. Mais la mission étant ce qu'elle était, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il mit donc les jumeaux au courant.

- "On a une mission tous les trois ?" répéta Duo.

- "Oui."

- "Avec Tria, toi et moi ?"

- "Oui."

- "T'es sûr ?"

Le pilote de Wing semblait sur le point d'exploser comme une cocotte minute. Cela faisait x fois que l'américain demandait les mêmes choses, quand une voix vint couper l'échange.

- "Mission acceptée."

- "Imouto !"

- "Ben quoi, faut bien faire son boulot quand même ! Je me disais justement que ça commençait à faire longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un peu d'activité, ce sera parfait comme remise en jambe."

Jugeant la discussion close, Heero s'éloigna sans ajouter un seul mot. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, évidemment qu'ils n'auraient pas emmené la jeune fille. Cependant elle l'avait dit elle-même, elle était également un soldat dévoué à ses missions, et sur un champ de bataille on ne fait pas la différence entre un homme et une femme. De plus, refuser sa participation aurait blessé son ego de combattante.

A 22h, les trois jeunes gens quittèrent la planque, se dirigeant vers leur cible qui se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres de là. Le travail en lui-même était plutôt simple : il fallait pénétrer dans un relais de OZ qui contenait un certain nombre d'informations sur les membres de la Fondation Romefeller et leurs fournisseurs d'armes, ce serait l'occasion d'attaquer le mal à la racine. La mission à première vue semblait facile, presque trop facile d'ailleurs : ces données étaient stockées dans la maison d'un particulier.

Mais voilà où était le problème, le coffre qui permettait l'ouverture à ces secrets était à double système d'ouverture, les deux devaient être ouverts exactement en même temps sous peine de déclencher l'alarme. Quand on avait la clé du coffre, on pouvait ouvrir les autres serrures sans qu'il soit nécessaire d'être dans le même mouvement, mais pour eux qui devaient ouvrir le coffre par effraction toutes les opérations devraient être opérées en parfaite synchronisation. C'est pourquoi le coffre en question était réputé pour être inviolable. Evidemment, les seuls capables de faire ça en parfait synchronisme étaient les jumeaux Maxwell, le Perfect Soldier se chargerait de hacker l'ordinateur se trouvant dans le coffre et qui contenait les données requises.

Sur le chemin, le frère et la sœur discutèrent gaiement de tout et de rien, et Heero hésitait entre rester calme ou s'énerver sur leur manque de sérieux à quelques minutes d'une importante mission qui devrait être menée en un temps limite avec une grande précision. Même maintenant il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment des personnes comme les Maxwell pouvaient être des terroristes et des spécialistes en infiltration et discrétion. Tout ça était en parfait contraire avec leur nature confiante, gaie et extravertie.

- "T'es trop sérieux, Hee-chan."

- "C'est toi qui prends ça trop à la rigolade, Tria," répondit l'intéressé.

- "Décidément," fit Duo, "quand il s'agit de mission, Hee-chan deviendrait presque bavard..."

- "Baka."

- "A ton service," répondit l'américain.

- "Tu parles beaucoup trop."

- "Et toi, tu ne parles pas assez."

- "Hn."

- "Si, si, je te le dis, c'est pas très sain d'être aussi renfermé sur soi-même."

- "Hn."

L'américaine se mit à rire tandis que les deux garçons se "disputaient", enfin Duo reprochait à Heero son mutisme et le japonais répondait à coup de "hn".

- "Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Imouto ?"

- "C'est vous deux," fit la jeune fille. "On dirait un vieux couple !"

Les deux intéressés rougirent pour le coup. Tria les avait comparés à un vieux couple ! C'était incroyable ! L'américain jeta un regard foudroyant à sa sœur, avant de lever timidement le regard vers le japonais qui était redevenu impassible entre temps.

La jeune fille, elle, ne perdait pas son sourire, elle adorait taquiner son frère à propos de son amour secret pour son coéquipier. Amour qui n'était pas si secret que ça puisque apparemment tous leurs coéquipiers étaient au courant du gros faible du pilote de Deathscythe pour celui de Wing.

_- 'C'est bon, _pensa Duo,_ il a pas l'air en colère. Ouf ! Mais quand même ! Tria et la subtilité, ça fait deux.'_

- "Au fait, Tria," reprit le japonais, "il y a une chose que je me demandais."

- "Quoi donc ?"

- "OZ connaît le visage de Duo alors comment effectues-tu tes missions d'infiltration ?"

La jeune fille se permit un petit sourire, le japonais semblait s'inquiéter pour elle. Le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas aussi froid que ne le laissait supposer sa réputation.

Duo, lui, en entendant la question, se rendit compte à sa grande honte qu'il n'y avait jamais songé. Sa sœur avait exactement le même physique et visage que lui, il devait être très difficile et risqué pour elle de faire ses missions. Il se sentit embarrassé de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. L'américain se mordit la lèvre du bas.

Tria le remarqua aussitôt, elle connaissait bien son frère et ses petites manies. Elle posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son aîné et il se tourna vers elle. Les deux regards améthyste se rencontrèrent et entamèrent une discussion silencieuse, rapidement terminée par un sourire de chaque côté.

- "En fait," répondit la jeune fille, "il se trouve que j'ai quelques autres talents en dehors du fait d'être une combattante et une hakeuse hors pair."

L'américain se mit à rire tandis que le japonais attendait silencieusement la suite de la réponse. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop parlé, et cela n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. L'atmosphère détendue qui régnait grâce aux jumeaux ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. C'était bien pour ça qu'il leur reprochait de ne pas être assez sérieux, comment peut-on aller en mission comme on va en pique-nique ?

- "En fait," reprit la jeune fille natté, "je suis très douée pour le maquillage et la transformation des visages. C'est pourquoi je n'ai aucun mal à m'infiltrer dans quelque lieu que ce soit. Changeant de visage comme de couverture."

- "Hn."

Même si Heero avait répondu par son habituel grognement d'homme des cavernes, on voyait qu'il était appréciateur. Son frère, lui, faillit se taper le front avec sa main. Evidemment ! Il avait lui-même constaté à quel point elle était douée pour changer un visage. A tel point que son propre coéquipier ne l'avait pas reconnu, même de près.

Quelques instants plus tard ils arrivèrent à proximité de la propriété. Ils laissèrent leur véhicule caché à proximité des grilles et sautèrent le mur. Les propriétaires étaient tellement sûrs de leur système de sécurité intérieur qu'il n'y en avait aucun à l'extérieur de la maison. Les jumeaux eurent un immense sourire en arrivant à proximité de la grande maison.

- "Nous ne savons pas dans quelle pièce se trouve le coffre," souffla Heero.

Les Maxwell levèrent la tête et examinèrent le mur.

- "Alors," commença Duo. "Deux étages... Quelle baraque de riche... Une alarme reliée à la fenêtre de gauche... Et celle qui se trouve à côté..."

- "Conclusion," termina Tria, "il y a une pièce extrêmement bien protégée au deuxième étage, à gauche."

Le japonais regarda le mur étonné, puis fixa les jumeaux d'un regard impénétrable.

- "Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous faites pour le savoir."

Les deux autres eurent un sourire mystérieux.

- "Hum, qui est-ce qui s'y colle ?" demanda la jeune fille.

- "A toi l'honneur Imouto. J'ai bien envie de voir comment tu te débrouilles."

- "J'espérais bien que tu dirais ça. A moi le numéro de voltige sans filet. Huhuhu..."

La jeune fille recula dans les ténèbres et à la stupéfaction de Heero, disparut complètement. Ce dernier jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'américain qui n'avait pas l'air surpris le moins du monde et souriait doucement.

Tria se hissa sur l'étroit balcon, reprenant son souffle le plus calmement possible. Elle s'approcha lentement, détaillant prudemment l'alarme dernier cri qui ornait la fenêtre. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses boucles et en retira une simple épingle à cheveux dont elle modifia précisément la forme. Elle sortit également un petit couteau de sa manche et s'en servit pour ouvrir légèrement la gaine qui allait jusqu'à la fenêtre. A l'intérieur de cette dernière couraient nombre de fils dont certains étaient factices et déclencheraient l'alarme. Elle inséra son épingle sur deux des fils faisant ainsi fonctionner le système en circuit fermé, il ne se rendrait pas compte de l'ouverture.

- "Pour un peu, je serai presque reconnaissante des entraînements de l'enfer que m'a fait subir papy G," fit-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre.

La jeune fille accrocha la corde fine qu'elle avait amenée avec elle au balcon et l'envoya en bas vers les deux autres garçons qui la rejoignirent en quelques secondes. Le japonais s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la pièce quand le bras de Duo se mit en travers de son torse, l'arrêtant brusquement.

- "Laser et détecteur de poids au sol," murmura Tria.

L'américain se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que Heero, en baissant la tête, remarqua le fil du détecteur de poids à environ deux centimètres de son pied. Duo sortit une pince de sa manche et coupa le fil.

- "A toi l'honneur pour les lasers, Imouto."

- "Il me laisse les boulots les plus chiants."

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, remarquant un bureau puis une bibliothèque basse séparés par environ deux mètres. Elle prit un peu d'élan, puis tel un félin, prit appui sur ses jambes et sauta les bras en avant sur le bureau. Ses mains gantées (1) se posèrent brièvement dessus, puis poussée par son élan et l'appui de ses mains elle atterrit debout sur le meuble bas. Puis elle se coucha dessus.

Elle sortit une petite boîte d'où elle sortit un peu de poudre blanche (2) qu'elle mit dans sa main. Elle souffla dessus en direction du clavier numérique près du sol qui contrôlait les lasers. Les quatre chiffres nécessaires apparurent, montrant des empreintes de doigts bien nettes. Après deux essais, la combinaison fut acceptée et les lasers disparurent. Tria descendit de son perchoir tandis que les garçons entraient dans la pièce.

- "Alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

- "Une minute cinq secondes."

- "Hum..." fit pensivement l'américaine. "Je crois que je rouille un peu, habituellement une minute c'est largement suffisant. A nous le coffre, Onii-chan !"

- "Ok !"

Les jeunes gens se mirent à chercher à travers la pièce et le découvrirent derrière un tableau. L'éclairant de sa lampe de poche, la jeune fille ne put éviter un commentaire.

- "Vraiment... Quelle originalité, le cacher derrière un tableau, ils ont dû trop regarder de films d'avant AC."

- "Entièrement d'accord avec toi."

Les deux serrures se trouvaient à un peu moins d'un mètre l'une de l'autre, Heero faisait le gué tandis que les deux adolescents se mettaient en place. Malgré lui, le pilote de Wing ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer discrètement chacun des gestes des deux jeunes gens. Et ce qu'il vit ensuite lui fit affaisser la mâchoire de quelques centimètres. Les jeunes gens s'installèrent debout devant les serrures, ils se lancèrent un très bref coup d'œil, comme voulant se mettre d'accord sur un petit détail. Puis c'est ce qui se passa ensuite qui stupéfia le japonais.

Les deux jeunes gens écartèrent les bras dans un même mouvement avant de les ramener devant eux et de se mettre à attaquer chacune des serrures les unes après les autres dans un mouvement tellement synchrone que le japonais voyait littéralement double. Etant habillés de la même façon, faisant les mêmes gestes, la natte bougeant légèrement dans leur dos exactement de la même façon, c'était une sensation quasi indescriptible que de voir les deux adolescents travailler en si parfaite coordination. Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre regard ni parole depuis le très léger coup d'œil, comme s'ils étaient sûrs que l'autre faisait exactement la même chose.

- _'Ce n'est pas possible_, pensa Heero. _'Ils n'ont pas pu se mettre d'accord sur la méthode à employer avec ce tout petit coup d'œil. Ils ont dû se regarder à peine une seconde. Et pourtant... Comment peuvent-ils être en si parfaite coordination ? Dans tout ce qu'ils font, ils sont toujours comme ça. Même quand ils mangent, je ne sais pas s'il s'en sont rendus compte mais ils font exactement les mêmes gestes. J'en ai parlé à Trowa et lui aussi l'a remarqué et puis ce mystère avec l'empathie de Quatre, qui n'arrive pas à faire la différence entre Duo et Tria.'_

_Flash-back_

Le lendemain du jour où les Maxwell étaient rentrés très tard, Trowa vint voir Heero. Le japonais comprenait bien l'autre pilote et il sut immédiatement en le voyant qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose. Personne n'était dans les environs, tous les autres étaient occupés : Duo et Tria étaient couchés (sur l'ordre du Soldat Parfait), Wufei méditait et Quatre cuisinait. Le pilote de Wing fit signe à Trowa pour qu'ils sortent à l'extérieur et le français acquiesça.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" commença le japonais.

- "Quatre m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange à propos de Duo et Tria."

Il y eut un instant de silence, et les deux jeunes hommes pensèrent tous les deux que cela allait amener de l'eau à leur moulin à propos du mystère qui entourait les jumeaux.

- "L'autre soir," reprit le pilote de HeavyArms, "Quatre semblait agité. Et j'en ai la confirmation la nuit suivante."

Heero ne fit aucun commentaire, il savait bien que les deux autres faisaient lit commun depuis quelques temps et cela ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Il était content pour son ami, en vérité.

- "Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'était pas leur façon de s'entraîner ou de se battre qui le travaillait autant, c'était la chanson."

- "La chanson ?" répéta le pilote 01.

- "Hn. Enfin pas la chanson en elle-même, mais il m'a dit que lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à chanter, son empathie a de nouveau été touchée. Nul besoin d'être empathe pour deviner l'importance et ce qu'elle représente pour eux. C'est tout juste si elle ne raconte pas notre vie à tous."

Le japonais hocha la tête. Quand les deux jeunes gens s'étaient mis à chanter, les sentiments qui émanaient des paroles étaient quasi palpables.

- "Au départ, quand ils chantaient séparément, il a ressenti la même chose que lors du soir précédent, pendant la mission, mais... Ensuite quand ils ont entamé le refrain et se sont mis à chanter ensemble, il a dit qu'une force psychique incroyable émanait d'eux et que son empathie était comme hors de contrôle."

- "Pourtant, il n'a pas eu l'air de faire de crise."

- "C'était bien ça le plus étrange. Il sentait que son empathie était totalement sollicitée et pourtant il n'a pas fait de crise. Apparemment ce n'était pas les sentiments qui émanaient d'eux qui surchargeaient son empathie, donc il n'a pas fait de crise."

- "Hum..."

Cette conversation avait laissé Heero dans des réflexions profondes, qui n'avaient malheureusement abouties à rien. Manifestement, il leur manquait certaines informations.

_Fin du Flash-back_

_- 'Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a quelque chose là dessous. Mais quoi ? Là est la question.'_

Quelques instants plus tard, le coffre était ouvert. Le sourire satisfait qui ornait les lèvres des jumeaux menaçait de faire le tour de leur tête.

- "Du calme," fit Heero. "La mission n'est pas encore terminée."

- "Hee-chan," répliqua l'américain, "t'es jamais content de rien toi, nous venons de réaliser une superbe performance et toi tu te réserves le boulot le plus facile alors ne viens pas briser notre joie."

Le japonais ne répondit pas et sortit le laptop qui se trouvait dans le coffre puis l'alluma et se mit en devoir de le pirater. Quelques minutes plus tard, le travail était terminé et Heero utilisa un virus un peu spécial, qui n'effacerait aucune donnée mais seulement toute trace de leur passage.

Alors qu'il retirait le CD, de très légers bruits de pas inaudibles pour l'oreille ordinaire se firent entendre et une demi-seconde après la porte du bureau s'ouvrait en grand. Heureusement nos pilotes n'étant pas des gens ordinaires, ils avaient juste eu le temps de se planquer hors de la portée de l'arme automatique qui s'était fait entendre à peine la porte ouverte.

Les jumeaux bondirent exactement au même instant hors de leur cachette, et le tireur ne sachant pas sur qui tirer eut un instant d'hésitation qui lui fut fatal, deux lames lui transpercèrent la gorge avant qu'il n'ait fait un seul geste.

- "Comment saviez-vous que l'autre allait surgir en même temps ?" demanda le japonais.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, complices, et ils firent un grand sourire avant de répondre.

- "Comme ça..."

Quelques instants plus tard, deux coups de feu se firent entendre. En fait, regardons l'action de plus près. Un autre tireur était apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte alors que Duo était quasiment sur le balcon, les adolescents préférant ne pas traîner après le grabuge. A ce moment-là, Heero et Tria, toujours dans le bureau avaient dégainé leurs flingues et avaient tiré sur l'intrus.

- "Joli coup," fit la voix de Duo, ayant remarqué avant qu'il ne tombe que l'homme avait été atteint à la tête et au cœur. "On voit que tu as aussi subi l'entraînement de J."

- "Hum... Je préfère quand même utiliser les lames," répondit sa sœur.

- "Evidemment, tu n'es pas la sœur de Shinigami pour rien."

Pendant le dialogue ils étaient tous redescendus et couraient en direction de l'extérieur de la propriété. Quelques balles eurent le temps de siffler à leurs oreilles avant qu'ils ne passent le mur et rejoignent leur véhicule avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

A deux heures du matin, ils étaient de retour à la planque, la mission étant un succès. La jeune fille leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de se retirer dans sa chambre, impatiente de rejoindre son lit.

- "Bon courage, grand frère," fit-elle avant de disparaître.

- "Pourquoi ?" demanda le Soldat Parfait.

- "Parce qu'elle sait que je vais devoir endurer le bruit de l'enfoncement des touches de ton portable tout le temps que tu taperas ton rapport et que je ne pourrai pas dormir avant que tu n'aies terminé."

Sans un commentaire, Heero prit les escaliers qui menaient à leur chambre et Duo le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir poussé un soupir à faire tomber un Gundam.

* * *

Une heure plus tard...

Duo sortit la tête de sous sa couette, après s'être retourné pour la millième fois dans son lit. Ses yeux étaient rougis et fatigués et il regarda le laptop de Heero avec une haine qui l'aurait fait fuir si seulement il avait pu.

- "Uuuuuuhhhhhhh... Hee-chan... Pitié... Veux dormir."

Le bruit de tapotement sur les touches fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de son camarade de chambre.

- "Snif... Elle a de la chance, Tria," marmonna le natté. "Une chambre pour elle toute seule, et pas de dingue du portable avec elle pour l'empêcher de se reposer après une dure mission..."

- "J'en ai encore pour cinq minutes, Duo."

L'américain faillit en tomber de son lit de surprise. C'était bien la première fois que son colocataire prenait la peine de lui répondre quand il lui reprochait de lui casser les oreilles avec son tapotis incessant. Une odeur bien connue arriva tout à coup au nez du pilote de Deathscythe et il se leva aussitôt. Il alla dans la salle de bains et revint alors que le japonais venait juste de terminer et d'envoyer son rapport. Avant qu'il ne se soit levé, Duo l'apostropha.

- "Ne bouge pas, Heero !"

L'ordre et le fait qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom complet retint l'interpellé à sa place. L'américain s'approcha de lui et releva le bras du pilote 01 avec douceur, découvrant une plaie sanglante sur le côté de son torse qu'il avait dissimulé avec son bras.

- "Je le savais."

- "Ce n'est rien."

- "Non, ce n'est pas rien," fit Duo d'un ton sérieux et sévère, les yeux brillants de colère retenue. "Alors maintenant tu vas rester tranquille et te laisser faire ou je t'attache !"

Le japonais connaissait bien le pilote 02 maintenant, il savait comment il réagissait à chaque fois qu'il n'accordait aucune importance à ses blessures alors il décida de se laisser faire.

Duo regarda la blessure, qui était apparemment superficielle, une balle avait dû effleurer le jeune homme. Cependant il savait que s'il lui demandait d'enlever son débardeur il devrait lever les bras et cela lui ferait mal, donc il prit sa décision. Il posa le désinfectant, le coton et les pansements qu'il avait apporté et s'approcha de Heero.

- "Ce débardeur est inutilisable alors, tu permets ?"

Et sans plus d'avertissement, il saisit le tissu et le déchira d'un coup sec, dénudant le torse du japonais, qui resta immobile. L'américain jeta le tissu dans un coin et se mit en devoir de soigner avec toute la douceur qu'il avait la blessure de l'autre pilote. Il savait qu'il ne le devait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier et de profiter des contacts que ses doigts devaient avoir avec la peau du blessé. Il ne se lassait pas de caresser légèrement la peau incroyablement douce et musclée qui s'offrait à ses soins. Le japonais savait qu'il appréciait beaucoup trop les gestes que son ami avait pour lui, mais il rejeta cette idée et profita sans arrière-pensée des sensations que ces mains si douces lui offraient.

* * *

Au même moment, ailleurs...

Une silhouette indistincte regardait des photographies montrant deux systèmes de serrures et un coffre ouvert, et esquissa un sourire de satisfaction en lisant un rapport.

- "C'est par hasard mais... Nous vous avons enfin retrouvés, projet HYTDM023..."

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive vous vous imaginez pas ! Review please !

L'auteuse et les persos...

Duo : Le mystère s'épaissit là, Onee-chan.

Kaze : A moins que tu ne sois pas assez doué pour trouver. Je trouve qu'on en a trop dit moi, Aibou !

Fuu : Ah là là, de toutes façons, avec toi faudrait garder tout jusqu'à la fin.

Kaze : Ou ne pas faire de révélations du tout, histoire que les lecteurs devinent tous seuls. (attention, le sourire sadique est de retour) Je suis sûre que les lecteurs vont tout comprendre.

Wufei : Moi, en tout cas, je devine pas !

Duo : Moi non plus.

Fuu : Des soupçons, Quatre, Trowa ?

Trowa : Hn.

Quatre : Il dit qu'il a bien une petite idée.

Fuu : Il se venge parce que je l'ai fait parler dans ce chapitre, hein ?

Quatre : Mais non... Pourquoi il ferait ça, il n'a pas de raison !

Kaze : Il est vraiment trop naïf, ce petit Quatre.

Les inévitables et débiles notes de l'auteuse :

1 : Naturellement, ce sont des voleurs, alors ils ne laissent pas d'empreintes derrière eux.

Duo : Nous ne sommes pas des amateurs nous !

2 : Euh non, ce n'est pas une substance illicite !

Duo : Pourquoi tu te sens le besoin de le préciser ?

Fuu : On sait jamais, des fois que certains lecteurs s'imagineraient des choses.

Du 12 Décembre 2003 au 20 Avril 2004.


	9. Quel est leur secret ?

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Fuu, et son Yami, Kaze

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, prise de tête...

Couple : Grande originalité ! 2+1 (courage Duo !), 1+2 (?), 3+4+3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux et ne m'appartiennent pas !

Quatre : Ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi on est là...

Duo : C'est vrai, ça, c'est pas parce que tu es ma sœur que tu dois en profiter !

Fuu : Ben quoi, vous êtes pas à moi mais j'ai besoin de vous dans mon scénario (qui lui m'appartient ! C'est sûr que personne d'autre n'aurait des idées pareilles ! lol) Et Tria est ma propriété exclusive !

Note : Cette petite fic m'est venue comme ça à l'approche de cette charmante fête pleine de sucreries qu'est Halloween. Mais finalement cette histoire n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec Halloween ! --

**Danse Mystérieuse**

Chapitre Neuf : Quel est leur secret ?

Le lendemain matin, la matinée commença le plus normalement du monde, les Maxwell ne se levant pas de bonne heure, mais cela ne changeait pas vraiment de la routine. Le premier véritable événement notable de cette journée se passa aux environs de 11h30 quand Tria regarda son frère, elle avait envie de lui parler en privé. Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils le faisaient souvent alors elle décida de lui proposer.

- "Onii-chan, tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ?"

Tous les G-boys, excepté Duo, ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes à la proposition et Wufei s'empressa de sortir un mouchoir. L'américain ne remarqua rien et comprit pourquoi sa sœur lui proposait ça, lui aussi avait besoin de lui parler d'ailleurs.

- "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?" répondit-il en souriant.

Les quatre autres garçons agrandirent encore plus leurs yeux (si c'était possible) et fixèrent les jumeaux.

- "Vous allez prendre un bain ? Ensemble ?" répéta Quatre.

- "Oui," répondit le natté, "où est le problème ?"

- "Et il ne voit même pas où est le problème !" s'écria le chinois. "Maxwell !"

- "Ben, je vois pas en quoi prendre un bain avec ma sœur pose un quelconque problème, Wufie."

- "Heu... Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, Duo," tenta le blond.

- "Je crois que vous vous faites des idées les gars," répondit la nattée. "Nous n'avons pas ce genre de gêne entre nous, ça ne fait rien d'être avec l'autre de cette façon. And I must say, Onii-chan is not interested in girls anyway."

- "Triaaaa ! Shut up !"

- "Why ? They don't understand, you know ?"

- "Don't cry it out loud !"

La jeune femme avait raison, les autres n'avaient pas compris, sauf le japonais, qui connaissait nombre de langues dont l'anglais. Et étrangement, apprendre que Duo n'était pas intéressé par les filles envoya un étrange frisson le long de son dos, mais il resta de marbre.

- "Allons prendre notre bain !" fit joyeusement la jeune fille.

- "Ok !" répondit Duo.

Et ils sortirent de la pièce, sous les yeux toujours exorbités des autres pilotes.

- "Ils se comportent réellement comme des frère et sœur," dit Quatre.

- "Peut-être," répondit Wufei, "mais à leur âge, ils devraient être gênés par l'autre."

- "Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas ce genre de tabou," répliqua calmement Trowa.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il sortit de la pièce, allant vaquer à ses propres occupations. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à en faire autant, après avoir réfléchi sur les paroles du brun à mèche.

* * *

Les jeunes gens allèrent dans la salle de bains de la chambre commune de Duo et Heero. La jeune fille se chargea de faire couler l'eau tandis que son frère préparait serviettes, bains moussants et brosses à cheveux. Les deux jeunes gens avaient été un peu étonnés de la réaction excessive des autres mais la comprenait un peu quelque part.

- "C'est vrai, Onii-chan. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas le moins du monde gênée en ta présence alors que je sais que tu vas me voir entièrement ?"

- "Je ne sais pas, Imouto. J'ai exactement le même sentiment que toi, je sais que tu es là et pourtant tout ça me paraît normal."

Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller chacun de leur côté et alors qu'il ne restait à Duo que son boxer et à Tria ses bandages et ses sous-vêtements, ils se tournèrent vers le miroir en pied qui se trouvait sur un des murs. Ils se rapprochèrent, se mirent lentement l'un à côté de l'autre, tandis que le miroir renvoyait leur reflet.

- "Regarde, grand frère."

- "Oui, je sais. Nous ne nous ressemblons pas, nous ne sommes pas similaires."

- "Nous sommes des copies," termina sa sœur.

Leurs deux silhouettes parfaitement identiques renvoyées par le miroir les faisaient trembler. Puis abandonnant leurs réflexions, ils enlevèrent le reste et se glissèrent dans la baignoire, leurs jambes se touchant à l'intérieur.

- "Les autres se posent des questions sur notre ressemblance plus que suspecte, Onii-chan."

Une silhouette, qui se trouvait derrière la porte, eut un frisson en entendant la phrase.

- "Oui, je sais. Comment ne le pourraient-ils pas ? Nous sommes pareils, pas seulement physiquement. Nous sommes deux personnes," commença le natté.

- "Et pourtant, je suis toi et tu es moi," termina la jeune fille.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et caressèrent le visage de l'autre dans un même mouvement.

- "Grand frère, je crois que j'ai peur."

- "Moi aussi."

- "Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?"

- "Je m'en fiche moi. Mais les autres voudront savoir, et le jour où ils poseront des questions, nous ne pourrons pas répondre."

- "Depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés," enchaîna Tria.

- "Nous sommes de plus en plus proches..."

- "Et nos capacités augmentent de plus en plus."

La silhouette derrière la porte eut un autre frisson, cette conversation confirmait tout ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait cet étrange frisson, c'était le fait que chacun des jumeaux ne cessait de finir les phrases de l'autre.

- "Je sens parfaitement toutes les auras de la maison," continua Duo.

- "Alors que nous ne devrions sentir que ceux à proximité de nous."

- "Quatre dans la cuisine, Wufei dans sa chambre."

- "Trowa dans la bibliothèque et Heero, tout près de nous."

- "Oui," confirma le natté. "Il doit être dans la chambre. Probablement sur ce maudit laptop de malheur."

- "Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il est très proche de nous."

Le japonais, derrière la porte, eut un frisson en entendant cette phrase. S'il était surpris en train de les espionner, cela causerait certainement des problèmes. Il ne voulait pas les espionner, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait savoir, il avait besoin de savoir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

La jeune fille regarda le torse de son frère et s'aperçut brusquement de quelque chose.

- "Grand frère, tu as une cicatrice," dit-elle en passant la main dessus.

- "Oui, elle a commencé à apparaître le lendemain de la mission."

- "Ça recommence, comme lorsque nous étions enfants."

- "Oui, Imouto, je ressens tout plus fort qu'avant, ta blessure apparaît sur moi."

- "Je me souviens quand nous étions petits, Onii-chan..."

- "Je m'étais blessé au genou et Sœur Helen en a presque fait un arrêt cardiaque..."

- "Quand du sang a commencé à apparaître à travers mon pantalon alors que je n'avais rien eu."

- "Je me demande ce que diraient les autres s'ils étaient au courant. Peut-être que Hee-chan et Tro-man sauraient nous dire ce que nous sommes."

- "Leur regard sur toi risquerait de changer et tu le redoutes, n'est-ce pas grand frère ?"

- "Oui, mais comment pourrais-je leur en vouloir, je ne suis pas tout à fait normal."

- "Comment peux-tu dire que tu n'es pas normal, Onii-chan ? Tu es fait de chair et de sang comme tous les autres. Ton corps saigne quand il est blessé..."

- "Ton cœur se brise, continua Duo, quand on te fait du mal. C'est ce que nous a dit Sœur Helen."

- "Son regard sur nous n'a jamais changé même après qu'elle ait découvert que nous étions un peu différents des autres enfants."

- "C'est vrai, Imouto. Comment vont tes yeux ?"

- "Ça va, ils sont à 70 pour cent, demain je verrai parfaitement clair. Et toi ?"

- "Pareil."

Soudain, le japonais comprit le pourquoi de l'entraînement avec les yeux bandés, les jeunes gens perdaient régulièrement de l'acuité visuelle ! Qui sait ? Peut-être même qu'ils devenaient partiellement ou totalement aveugles, pensa-t-il avec un sentiment de tristesse.

- "Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais l'eau commence à refroidir," fit Duo d'un ton enjoué.

- "Euh... grand frère, est-ce que tu peux..."

La jeune fille ne termina pas sa phrase, embarrassée, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait demander ou non. L'américain esquissa un sourire doux avant de répondre.

- "Allez, viens ici," fit-il en écartant les bras, tandis que sa sœur s'y réfugiait.

- "Merci, Onii-chan, ça me fait du bien."

- "Ne t'en fais pas, Tria, c'est réciproque. Te serrer contre moi, c'est comme si je sentais que je ne serai plus jamais seul..."

Le japonais, en entendant cette phrase, sentit une main de glace lui serrer le cœur et il s'écarta de la porte, se dirigeant vers son laptop alors que dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de détresse, qui disparut bien vite en apparence. Il n'entendit donc pas la fin de la phrase.

- "... un peu la même sensation que je ressens en étant près de Hee-chan, tout en étant différente. Avec toi, je suis proche physiquement et spirituellement et cela m'apaise, mais avec lui..."

- "C'est une envie dévorante d'être toujours plus près de lui, pour toujours, hein ?"

- "Oui," souffla le natté.

Puis les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, se lavèrent chacun de leur côté puis se frottèrent mutuellement le dos, au milieu des éclats de rire, ces derniers blessant le cœur de la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce voisine. Inconscients que leur conversation avait été partiellement espionnée, ils se lavèrent également mutuellement les cheveux avant de se rincer et de sortir de la baignoire pour se sécher le corps puis les cheveux. Une fois bien essorés, ils se démêlèrent leur longues mèches châtaignes et Duo s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle d'eau seulement vêtu d'une serviette pour chercher leurs vêtements, quand sa sœur eut la présence d'esprit de le retenir, la porte à peine entrouverte.

- "Big Bro', si tu veux aller dans la même pièce que Hee-chan sans lui révéler notre secret, tu ferais bien de t'attacher les cheveux."

- "Zut, j'avais presque oublié."

- "Oui, je me suis rendue compte. Allez, viens, on va se sécher les cheveux avant que tu n'ailles chercher nos vêtements."

* * *

Ce soir-là, le japonais quitta la planque une nouvelle fois de bonne heure, retournant au 'Deep Purple', il avait beaucoup pensé aux mystérieuses danseuses, surtout celle avec qui il avait discuté et il s'était aperçu qu'il ne s'était pas réellement posé de questions sur cette personne. Il ne lui avait pas demandé son nom, pas qu'il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle lui donne sa véritable identité mais il avait fait la conversation avec une personne sans même y penser. Il s'aperçut même qu'il se fichait réellement de savoir de quel genre elle était, que ce soit un homme ou une femme ne changeait pas le fait que cette personne dégageait une agréable impression de familiarité, de calme et étonnamment... de confiance.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait envie de la revoir, de lui reparler, de la connaître mieux, qui que ce soit cette personne... Il avait pianoté durant des heures sur son laptop pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les 'Twin Dancers' et même avec ses capacités, il n'avait rien réussi à apprendre. Tout ce qu'il avait appris c'était qu'elles étaient apparues environ une semaine avant Halloween et qu'elles avaient immédiatement remporté un grand succès. Elles avaient apparemment décliné nombre d'offres intéressantes, sous prétexte qu'elles souhaitaient voyager et que se fixer quelque part, même pour une carrière et des cachets des plus alléchants, les empêcheraient d'atteindre leur rêve.

En dehors de ça, rien du tout.

Le néant.

Personne ne savait qui elles étaient, ni même si c'était des femmes ou des hommes, aucun indice sur leurs identités respectives, personne ne semblait jamais avoir vu leur véritable visage. Aucune trace n'était jamais relevée après leur passage, ni cheveux, ni empreintes, absolument rien, tout semblait avoir été passé au peigne fin par des professionnels du nettoyage et jamais rien n'avait jamais pu être appris sur ces danseuses. Certaines rumeurs avaient sous-entendu qu'ils s'étaient échappés d'un laboratoire de recherche ultra-secret ou qu'elles étaient dans la résistance sous couverture ou même plus dingue encore, qu'elles étaient des extra-terrestres. En résumé, toutes les hypothèses, même les plus fantaisistes étaient de mise.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Duo et Tria étaient de corvée de dîner et épluchaient les légumes tout en fredonnant légèrement Tsumi, c'était en quelque sorte devenu une habitude, ils la chantaient dès qu'ils se mettaient à faire quelque chose en commun.

Une petite tête blonde apparut timidement à la porte alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de leur ouvrage.

- "Bah alors, Quachou, t'attends quoi ?"

L'arabe eut un petit sourire contrit avant d'entrer franchement dans la pièce.

- "Je ne voulais pas vous déranger..."

- "Qu'est-ce que tu nous dis là ?" fit la jeune fille. "Tu ne nous déranges jamais, tu le sais bien."

Tria esquissa un sourire, qui se dessina également sur les lèvres de Duo et Quatre le remarqua. Les similitudes des deux jeunes gens continuaient à le turlupiner, tout comme les autres G-boys. Il en avait parlé avec Trowa et il savait que ce dernier en avait touché un mot à Heero. Le pilote de Sandrock en avait également discuté avec Wufei, et ce dernier était aussi perplexe que les autres.

Tout le monde se posait des questions, mais il semblait réellement mal venu de demander quoi que ce soit, donc chacun gardait ses interrogations pour soi, tandis que les jours passant ne faisaient qu'augmenter leur envie d'en savoir davantage.

- "C'est juste que la chanson que vous chantez est très... particulière."

Le jeune homme avait eu du mal à trouver un qualificatif à l'impression que lui donnait la chanson. C'était quelque chose de quasi indéfinissable, qui venait à la fois des paroles et de ceux qui la chantaient...

- "Comment ça ?" demandèrent les Maxwell d'une même voix et Quatre se retint de secouer la tête à leur attitude similaire.

- "Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas m'avancer mais... j'ai l'impression qu'elle représente beaucoup pour vous."

- "Non, tu ne te trompes pas, Quat', elle représente beaucoup pour nous," commença Duo.

- "En fait, nous l'avons apprise dans notre enfance quand nous étions à l'église Maxwell, c'est Sœur Helen qui nous l'a apprise." Continua Tria.

- "Je ne crois pas te l'avoir déjà dit, Q, mais sœur Helen était une métis américano-japonaise, c'est elle qui nous a appris le japonais..."

- "Ah, je comprends pourquoi elle a une telle importance pour vous... C'est bien normal."

Quatre leur fit un sourire chaleureux et compréhensif et les jumeaux le lui rendirent avec joie.

- "D'ailleurs elle avait toujours cette habitude étrange de donner des noms japonais aux gens..." se rappela Tria.

- "A vous aussi ?" demanda le blond avec curiosité.

- "Oui, mais c'est un secret." Dit Duo avec un large sourire.

- "Tout ce que je dirai, c'est qu'en général il y avait un rapport avec le prénom original." Ajouta Tria.

Les deux Maxwell terminèrent la préparation du dîner et tous ceux qui écoutaient en restèrent sur leur faim.

* * *

Ce soir-là, les 3 autres G-boys s'abstinrent aussi de tout commentaire en voyant les Maxwell partir quelques temps après le japonais. Le jeune arabe se posait des questions, surtout à propos du pilote de Wing, mais possédait trop de tact pour embarrasser les principaux concernés avec des questions indiscrètes, donc il gardait ses inquiétudes pour lui. Pour dire la vérité, le français et le chinois se posaient également des questions sur l'attitude de Heero, qui était un tout petit peu différente ces temps-ci, mais eux aussi garderaient leurs interrogations pour eux.

Tria et Duo arrivèrent finalement au club et allèrent tranquillement dans leur loge commune, se préparant tranquillement pour le show.

- "Je me demande où est allé Hee-chan ce soir," fit l'américain d'un ton interrogateur et un peu inquiet.

- "C'est bizarre mais moi je crois en avoir une assez bonne idée," répondit sa sœur avec un sourire malicieux.

Le regard étonné du jeune homme rencontra celui de sa sœur et devint incrédule.

- "No... Tu ne penses pas qu'il... No, it's impossible..."

- "Oh, I think that it is not. On vérifiera tout à l'heure, mais il y a de grandes chances pour que j'aie raison, tu sais Onii-chan."

- "Tu plaisantes j'espère Tria ! Parce que je suis vraiment inquiet maintenant. Pourquoi serait-il de retour ici ?"

- "On se calme, grand frère. Des raisons pour qu'il soit ici ? Il y a le spectacle, même s'il commence à le connaître XP, une danseuse avec laquelle il a discuté..."

- "Un danseur je te prie."

- "Ouais, c'est pareil. Et puis une certaine tendance de la même danseuse à vouloir l'embrasser très très près de la bouche."

Les joues de Duo étaient devenues écarlates de colère et de gêne mêlées.

- "De quoi je me mêle ? Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils avisés Tria ! Qu'est-ce que tu connais aux sentiments amoureux toi d'abord ?"

A l'air mélancolique qui passa dans le regard violet de sa cadette, le natté sut instantanément qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat d'une zone très sensible sans le faire exprès.

- "Sorry," dit-il aussitôt. "Je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à toi ni à juger de ce que tu sais. Je sais très bien que tu ne veux que mon bonheur."

- "Ne t'inquiète pas, Big Bro'," répondit-elle avec un sourire. "Je ne t'en veux pas de te sentir acculé, voire même manipulé, mais j'aurais tellement aimé que tu essaies au moins de faire un pas vers Heero, histoire de tâter un peu le terrain, sous cette identité tu ne risquais pas grand chose et puis..."

- "Et puis ?"

La jeune fille eut un air hésitant avant de continuer sous l'injonction d'un regard de son aîné.

- "Et puis s'il pouvait t'aimer sous cette identité, il pourrait aussi le faire envers Duo."

- _'S'il pouvait m'aimer sous cette apparence, il pourrait aussi le faire sous ma vraie identité... En tant que Duo...'_

La voix d'un des assistants vint couper court à l'échange des deux Maxwell.

- "Entrée en scène des Twin Dancers dans 4 minutes !"

Le regard violet de Tria se posa sur lui et Duo se sentit faiblir tandis qu'une partie de lui, au contraire, semblait prendre une résolution.

- "Je vais essayer, Tria. Je te promets d'essayer."

La jeune fille eut les yeux brillants pendant quelques instants et lui fit un immense sourire, comprenant à demi-mot ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

Comme toujours.

- "Tu ne vas pas observer le public ce soir ?" demanda l'américain en voyant que sa sœur restait avec lui.

- "Nope, pas envie de gâcher la surprise... Et puis..."

- "Et puis ?"

- "Je sens que tu stresses. A chaque fois que Heero est là, je sens la tension qui t'habite. Tu es tendu comme la corde d'un arc, Onii-chan."

- "Je sais, je sais... Mais je n'y peux rien... J'ai tellement peur... qu'il me reconnaisse... que ça ne lui plaise plus..."

- "Big Bro'..." commença doucement la jeune fille.

La phrase inachevée attira l'attention de Duo, qui tourna un regard attentif vers sa cadette.

- "Quand tu t'apprêteras à danser, pense à Heero..."

- "Comme si je ne faisais pas que ça..."

- "Laisse-moi finir avant de te moquer," fit Tria faussement sévère. "Pense à lui, mais pas comme tu le fais maintenant. Pense à lui, de la façon que ton cœur le voit, de la façon unique dont toi tu le perçois. Et pense aussi à tes sentiments... Tes doutes, tes coups de cœur, ton amour, ta colère, ton désespoir, ta joie, ta peine, tout... Et ensuite danse, en essayant de faire passer tout ça dans tes pas."

- "Vraiment ?"

- "Oui. Je suis sûre que ça t'aidera et puis..."

- "Et puis..."

- "Non, ça n'a aucune importance," termina la jeune fille. _'S'il est bien la personne qu'il te faut, il sera sensible au changement, à tout ce que tu essaies de dire sans mots...'_

L'américain n'insista pas, de toute façon il n'en avait plus le temps, c'était le moment d'entrer en scène.

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive vous vous imaginez pas ! Review please !

L'auteuse et les persos...

Duo : Ma sœur et moi on prend des bains communs, hein ?

Fuu : Oui, cette idée de scène dans la baignoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, alors je l'ai mise.

Duo : Et Hee-chan se permet d'écouter aux portes ? Il est pas gêné !

Kaze : En plus, on peut dire qu'il a quasiment raté le plus intéressant ! lol rire machiavélique

Fuu : C'est vrai qu'il a pas de bol, s'il avait écouté ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus...

Heero: La faute à qui si j'ai pas de bol?

Kaze: La mienne bien sûr! Oui, je suis cruelle et maléfique, mais c'est tellement plus drôle!

Fuu : Bref, c'est pas encore cette fois que le pitit Hee-chan connaîtra les secrets du cœur de Dudule. ;;

Heero : J'en ai marre, elles s'acharnent, toutes les deux.

Kaze : Mais non, Aibou est bien trop gentille pour vous vouloir réellement du mal. Mais moi... Huhuhu!

Duo: Je sens que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Fuu : Bizarre, comment le sait-il? Aurait-il lu la suite écrite par Kaze? Oo

Du 17 Décembre 2003 au 28 Mars,

15, 30 Août,

16 Novembre 2004,

05, 07 Juillet,

17 Novembre 2005.


End file.
